Bound To Happen
by Lady Valmar
Summary: Mysterious blipping energy readings lead to Sheppard being strapped to an altar, his team being held prisoner by the local natives, Rodney being experimented on and the introduction to a devious enemy to contend with. Gen only.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**A/N: **This story sort of came through a conversation with my guy. He provided me with an idea that I am now relaying out on paper…sort of. Remember R&R – can't fix what you don't know is broken right?

Update: Chapter 1&2 are beta-ed and have been added to. Much thanks to my beta Annie for finding mistakes I didn't even know were there.

* * *

Title: Bound To Happen 

Author: Lady Valmar

Genre: General/Canon, Suspense/Mystery, Friendship.

Rating: T-M (15+)

Pairings: None

Beta: Annie

Archive: SGAHC, FF, Jumper Bay, ancientarchives

Not yet archived: gateworld, Atlantica, Helio: Atlantis

Inspiration: A dream I had and the game Primal 

Summary: Mysterious blipping energy readings lead to Sheppard being strapped to an altar, his team being held prisoner by the unground natives, and the introduction to an enemy to contend with.

**Key episode spoilers (that I know of):** S1. S2 - Intruder, Tower, Instinct, Conversion, and Michael. Some allusion to Season 3, though few.

**Warning:** Whumping – The entire Team (cause I just love that). Dark in some places, funny in others. One more thing, Sheppard and Rodney's language once in awhile is foul.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis. : ( The only thing I can proclaim to own is just this story and any original themes, concepts, ideas or characters in it. So please refrain from infringing or stealing my stuff.**

… **.LV. **…

**Bound To Happen **

By _Lady Valmar_

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Introduction

Light filtered through the room, sifting in and out, as dust cascaded down. A man with short, disheveled hair awoke with a start. His entire muscular frame ached from end to end, but he didn't need to think hard as to why. He was lying prostrate on a kind of altar, though he couldn't remember having been strapped down. The disgruntled man's name was Lt. Col. John Sheppard.

His eyes caught sight of his surroundings. There were walls covered in mud and the occasional "cave-man" scribble, which told him, he was underground. The room was slightly larger than a Puddle Jumper and a half.

It made his predicament no less calming, and John figured if he had been claustrophobic, this would have been a nightmare. Not that it wasn't at the moment, a nightmare.

Struggling to lift his head, he gazed downwards. His legs were spread and bound at the ankle. Tilting his head back, he saw that his arms were pulled up above his head and bound at the wrists.

A small dry leaf drifted into a cast of light before resting on his chest. Addressing the leaf, Sheppard sighed. "Well leaf, guess its just you and me…" Just as the words had left his mouth, it drifted into a corner of the hole, somewhere beyond his eyesight.

"Guess not. Stupid Leaf! Damn it Rodney! Where hell are you guys?" Sheppard shouted at the corner he thought the leaf might be hiding near.

_Well, so much for an escape plan. Isn't it ironic that I should be the one strapped down to an altar_, thought Sheppard, as he grumbled at the whole scenario that had gotten him in this predicament in the first place.

Tugging at his left wrist, then his right to no avail, Sheppard sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Previously (Part 1)**

The first thing that came to mind was how cold the weather was. It wasn't like he wasn't used to cold air, as Atlantis was on a Ocean, but something about the way the trees shuddered upon their first few tentative steps into the small forestry near the gate, spelled freezing.

Call it intuition or his spidey-sense tingling, somehow Sheppard had known from the start of this mission that something wasn't right. The Ancient database hadn't had much more than basic information on climate, fauna, animal life and some interesting clues as to some unique statues. The whole thing made him uneasy.

Rodney had been gung-ho from the start, convinced they would find something useful, as any hidden gate address must mean something the Ancients didn't want their general populous knowing about. Meaning it might be something Atlantis could use…

When he thought about it, a weapon that could be used against the Wraith didn't sound bad at all. Still, he highly doubted this address had been hidden because of weapons development. No, he had the impression it had been hidden to keep people safe. As to what and why, he couldn't answer those questions right now.

Then there was the tiny village centered just about a klick and a half from the Stargate. An odd place to put a village considering the Wraith threat. The forest hid them sufficiently, but still, it just seemed strange. The natives reminded him of the people that Athar had taken care of, only these villagers were extremely cautious and secretive, almost as if they had something to hide or keep hidden.

That had been when Rodney had discovered a unique energy reading, Sheppard had to convince the ruling elders of the village to allow his team access to their land. They'd called it their Burial Necropolis or something but he hadn't been paying too much attention. At the time he'd been keeping an eye on Ronon, who seemed tense and suspicious, making him just that much more concerned.

If Ronon felt uneasy even in the slightest, then he was going to keep a closer eye out.

There wasn't anything out of the ordinary, and the villagers weren't advanced in technology in the least bit. In fact the MALP that had been sent through made them more scared than anything.

Despite that knowledge, the goosebumps erupting on his skin and the constant wind howling through the trees, did nothing to comfort his unease.

Every time Rodney had shouted – "The signal is stronger now, keep going" or something along those lines, he felt his gut twist. Maybe it was just nerves. After all, they'd been through too much drama in the past few weeks to suddenly find themselves in another one.

_Well it could happen_, he guessed.

He just hoped Rodney would find something soon. All this walking, though he'd never admit it out loud, had really started to bother his legs. The night before he'd run with Ronon and gotten a kink in his left thigh just above the knee. The more he walked, the more it seemed determined to bother him.

Just his luck, right? Right.

Thankfully, he always carried a small pillbox of aspirin in his flak vest for such an occasion. Reaching in, he pulled out one and swallowed it dry. The taste of pasty metallic slid down his throat. It wasn't bad.

Settling into a slow pace, as Rodney waved his scanner around and made some more adjustments, he turned to see Ronon and Teyla chatting next a stump.

Turning back to Rodney, Sheppard scrubbed a hand over his face. This was getting ridiculous.

"Wait… this direction. The signal is getting stronger. If I can just get closer to it I could possibly pinpoint its location easier, saving time on our little scenery hike," announced Rodney.

Sheppard just snorted. "Fine, but let's try not to make this any longer than necessary. I'm giving you until 0200 hours Atlantean time and then we leave."

"That's hardly fair," protested Rodney, glaring back.

"No, it isn't, but I'm not going to waste more time tracking something you can't seem to find. Understood?" snapped Sheppard. So he was on edge. Didn't mean he was going to let his guard down.

_So another hour tops_, he thought_. It would be nice to be back early, in Atlantis, for once. Kick back, eat some popcorn and maybe watch some random movie. Visions of Nah…that'd be wishful thinking. I just know something's going to happen._

Following Rodney, Sheppard scratched his neck and looked around, hoping that at least this mission would go smoothly. For once, that'd be nice.

_Boy, would he ever be wrong…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**A/N:** I'm hoping you caught the foreshadowing I threw in. I'm still working on my technique but I hope it adds to the story.


	2. Chapter 2

… **.LV.** …

**Bound to Happen – Chapter 2**

* * *

**Song Inspiration**: Notherwhere by Pocket Universe

* * *

**Previously (Part 2)**

"I'm certain there was something on the scanner indicating that there was a very low grade energy reading," McKay explained, holding out his hand, palm up.

If there was something there, he wished he could get a better lock on its location. It had been more than two hours of that, he was certain. It was already frustrating enough with Sheppard pointing out about his overlap of time.

Waiting for the annoying reply and insistence on Sheppard's part that they were "wasting time," Rodney slapped his arm as a bug landed on it. Then seeing bug guts on his hand, he wiped it quickly on his vest… disgusting.

Sheppard made a face as he shifted his P90 and waltzed over to stand in front of Rodney. "Are you sure this time?"

"Yes."

"Really? Cause I'm not making another one hour hike, just to have to go back again in a different direction. Remember the time, Rodney."

"Of course I am. Why else would I be saying anything if I wasn't," replied McKay snidely.

He hadn't liked the hike anymore than the rest of them, well, except for maybe Ronon but Ronon was a Runner, wasn't that what they were used to? Well, a former Runner. Rodney scratched his chin as the Atlantean device beeped, the signal suddenly becoming a red-hot dot on the scanner. He was about to point it out, but suddenly the signal cut off again. It had been happening all morning.

At first, he had thought maybe it was just a malfunction caused by too much humidity affecting the scanner, but then he remembered that if the Ancients were truly intelligent they would of thought of ways to prevent the humidity affecting their electrical devices.

Another possibility was interference from a device… like the one on that planet of kids. He shuddered as he remembered that awful nightmare.

Teyla's soft voice drew their as she nodded at something both of them had missed.

When Sheppard didn't move he asked, "Earth to Sheppard?" Pointing to Teyla.

The man had probably been daydreaming, thought Rodney. Probably about some time with his TV remote or that new scientist, Marina. Now that he thought about it though, some time with Marina, in front of the TV sounded like heaven. Not that she would ever give him the time of day.

"Colonel Sheppard, I believe I have found something."

Predictable thought Rodney. Always pointing out the obvious. Well he had to give her some credit. It was just so hard having a Conan to deal with and then Xena as well.

Turning, Rodney saw Sheppard cast a look at him, before rounding the tree to where Teyla stood. Rodney frowned. Thank goodness Sheppard couldn't read thoughts or he'd be toast right now.

It wasn't like he was purposefully trying to bother Sheppard. It was just he hated the thought of leaving before he could find out what the signal was, but Sheppard did have a point. Maybe though, he could convince Colonel Caldwell to take the Daedalus over and scan for it, seeing as jumpers were out of the question. The forest surrounding the gate was too thick to be able to pilot a jumper through.

Rodney noticed upon approach that Teyla's foot was pushing against a rock with what appeared to be wraith blaster fire on it. As she shone her small flashlight into a hole that he estimated to be about the size of a one and a half jumper's width he searched the skies for any signs of Wraith.

That was the last thing they needed after how many hours of searching for this energy signal? His legs were burning. Really, he didn't need that much exercise and he certainly didn't need to add running to the list of exercise he did do. Looking back down at the hole, he peered closer, seeing Teyla's beam hit solid stone. It looked like a shrine or altar of some sort.

"Teyla, do you know what this might be?" asked Sheppard, as he stretched forward from his spot to see the altar better.

"Isn't it some sort of shrine?" asked Rodney, his eyes returning to the scanner in his hand. He was intrigued but not enough to pull his attention away from the signal.

"Yes… it appears to be a shrine. Not just anyone though… I believe it is an offering shrine. I have seen these on many worlds where my people have traded. Even on Athos we had a few of them. This one appears to honor a warrior God."

"Any reason why?" asked Sheppard, adjusting the heavy P-90 slung across his chest. "Ignoring the wraith blaster fire on those rocks over there and what looks like some blood streaked across that altar."

"Ah, so you noticed that too?" Rodney asked distractedly.

Teyla smiled slightly but it quickly left her, as she pointed at some broken objects surrounding the altar. "The…masks and the pottery," said Teyla.

"It looks hopele... wait…" Rodney remarked, edging closer to the hole's outer rim.

Sheppard shook his head at Rodney. Before he could get any closer he felt a yank on his vest, as he was pulled back by someone, but before he could protest Sheppard's voice was booming near his ear. "Rodney, be careful you might fall in."

"Hey! I… wasn't going to fall in," Rodney yelped back indignantly. "And I don't need to be shoved around. I was perfectly fine. Besides, I think you might want to take a look at this. Thank-you-very-much. The scanner indicates this is where the reading is originating from though I won't know for certain until I can get down there and get a better look."

"Oh really?" supplied Sheppard.

Rodney gave his best affronted look but found he was being ignored. That was one of the worst things a person could do. Ignore him, well that and not let him talk.

Beside the light, Rodney could see the masks Teyla had pointed to; they kind of reminded him of the Tiki masks on Elizabeth's walls in her office.

-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-

Teyla ignored the banter as she tried to glean what she was seeing. It was just routine that inevitably Sheppard and McKay would get into a squabble over something. She ignore them and let her curiosity take her flashlight towards some writing scrawled throughout the hole. One in particular caught her attention… a symbol carved into the stone altar where her light was shining made her heart jump.

It was the Jarudian symbol. The symbol was comprised of two separate entities situated right next to one another. The first one appeared to be a capital J with a swerving line slicing through its middle and a slanting cross posted on top of it. The second one was an intricate spiral of curved lines with a circle at its center. The circle's center had two marks vertical to each other, both resembled fangs.

"Colonel, this symbol… I have seen this only twice before. It is called the Jarudian or Jaruden symbol. This is not just an altar." Usually she was extremely good at hiding her worry or panic but she was unable, this time, to hide the waver in her voice.

"Oh, really is that so?" replied McKay, sounding stuffy and arrogant, which cost him a nasty stare from Sheppard and a small 'love pat' to the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for being rude, McKay," drawled Sheppard, then he turned to Teyla. "Teyla?"

The symbol immediately evoked a feeling of fear that made shivers run down Teyla's spine, that had nothing to do with the cold wind. It was more ominous than the wind blowing through the trees.

"Colonel, we should leave this place," Teyla's replied. Her gut instinct told her this was bad news but did it really mean for the team?

When she caught sight of the statue at the foot of one of the wall niches, she knew what she had guessed was right. The statue was covered in filth and caked mud, but very clearly a wraith hand impression upon its chest could be discerned.

"We can't go now! I just found the energy reading, and look, it's not going to take that long. Maybe there's a hidden ZPM down there or something we could use. At the very least we should check it out," griped McKay.

She stared at Rodney. "I don't disagree Dr. McKay. I was simply pointing out that this symbol and these statues indicate this is an altar for sacrifices. And it would be foolish to venture further without checking with the local natives who, might I remind you, so graciously allowed us passage into their sacred lands."

"You know, if this altar was meant for sacrificial offerings by these natives, I think you'd make the perfect sacrifice," joked Sheppard.

Teyla frowned. Now was not the time for jokes. The wind had begun to pick up again and she could have sworn she'd heard something far off. It was a whizzing sound.

"Oh and why's that?"

"Because you're… meaty," Sheppard explained, smugly cocking his head.

"What! Well you know what-"

"What?"

"Leaders are more likely to be sacrificed. And I am not… meaty! I'm just well fed."

Sheppard gave his best affronted expression. "Well, I'm not-"

"What ? Well-fed? Hah! Ahh, the bitter taste of ultimate defeat yet again," announced Rodney, smiling.

_Just like children_, thought Teyla, glancing at Ronon, face bore a similar expression to the one she felt sure was on her own.

It was hard to make light of the situation after the discovery but then maybe it was just her nerves playing tricks on her. She'd let too much worry engulf her this last week over her people or some issue she'd had to face. For once it was nice to let her guard down a little.

Despite this fact, she couldn't help looking over her shoulder at the nearest tree, which had started to sway, as another powerful gust of wind pushed past it.

-

-

-

-


	3. Chapter 3

… **.LV.** …

**Bound to Happen – Chapter 3

* * *

**

Sheppard glowered at McKay, crossing his arms. When he didn't get a response, he decided to quit while he was ahead and see if he couldn't get more information on this altar thing from Teyla.

Frowning at her expression, "Teyla? What's wrong?" Pause. "Wait. Where's Ronon?"

"That was exactly what I was thinking," said Teyla, her eyes swinging up to the sky.

Sheppard knew he shouldn't have taunted McKay, now Ronon could be in trouble and it would be his fault entirely. This was his team. He was responsible for them and if anything did happen, he didn't want negligence to be the cause of it. Of course, Ronon was a grown man but still, with the Wraith and the Genii threat, you could never be too careful.

McKay stomped over to where he took some more readings, "He said he was going to check something out. And if you don't mind I could use some help getting down to those energy readings."

Sheppard paused. What had Rodney just said? Walking over to Rodney, he stopped a few steps away.

"Check on what exactly?" His eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Well how should I know, he just said he'd be right back. What I'm not his babysitter and if Conan feels the need to wander off on his own then…" trailing off, he backed away about two steps from the opening of the hole as the scanner beeped indicating a red hot dot of someone or something behind him in the trees. The gradual looks of concern flitting across his teammates faces, made him think twice before responding again.

"What…what is it?" said McKay, annoyed at having to deal with yet another delay. Silently hoping this tactic would throw off that he was terrified it might be one of those natives tracking them. Somewhere faintly in the back of his mind, he knew the answer, because he could almost feel the piercing eyes burning into him from behind.

Just as he turned to tell them that they might have a problem he heard someone clear their throat and his eyes connected with Ronons'.

About six feet away stood Ronon, with a small plate in his hands, and a clearly un-amused expression on his face.

McKay felt himself give an involuntary gulp and take a step back again, only this time towards the hole. "Ah…yes Ronon…I was just wondering where you went," explained McKay, his voice catching in his throat.

"I'm sure they," eyeing Sheppard and Teyla, "did," rolled Ronon as he walked up to McKay's left side, a slight curl peaking at the corner of his mouth. Shoving the plate at McKay, Ronon moved to the hole and peered inside.

"What's this?"

"It is some kind of altar for sacrifices. The symbol I believe Teyla, indicated was Jarudian?" explained Sheppard.

Ronon stopped dead in his tracks as he rounded the hole, turning back to face Teyla, he said, "Jaruden?"

"Yes. Do you know of them?" inquired Teyla.

"No, not really but I've heard rumors, or rather myths about them."

Teyla and Ronon exchanged eye contact as if confirming their fears, as Sheppard asked Rodney, "So what is that?"

"What is what?"

"That," said Sheppard pointing at the plate in Rodney's hand.

"How should I know," snapped McKay, as he slid the scanner back into the flap of his vest.

"Because resident Genius, you should."

He was truthfully harsh on Rodney but he was tired of deadends with this energy reading and he was feeling anxiety…though why he was he couldn't figure out. Maybe it was the way Ronon and Teyla had acted once they realized the symbol was Jarudian…whatever or whoever that was.

The only thing that kept McKay from replying coarsely at Sheppard was the fact that Ronon was giving him a piercing stare and the man could easily leave him a far thinner man with that gun of his.

Well he wouldn't use the gun me, would he? Thought McKay. As he turned the plate over in his hands, he noted Ancient text scrawled across its surface. Even though it was evidently weathered and several harsh cracks had developed in it's surface obscuring the writing, a few words could still be picked out. Wraith and friendship.

Whatever the plate had been meant for…ceremony or the like…Rodney was sure it would bring him no closer to the energy reading. Tucking the petite piece into one of the various pockets in his jacket, he returned back to the hole, and withdrew the scanner from his jacket.

Turning back to Teyla, Sheppard inquired, "So Teyla, you said this was some kind of sacrificial altar. What does this Jarudian symbol have anything to do with it?"

"The symbol…I have only encountered it only twice. One of the many trading partners of my people once told of a race called the Jaruden which is translated as life feeds. Any time a place held their symbol your own death or those around you were soon to follow. At first I believed it to be superstition and simply something brought on by the fear of the Wraith. However, soon after my visit to those same visitors planet, the symbol was scrawled on every house. The inhabitants were all dead. I even checked for wraith signs but could find only perfectly preserved bodies, dead." explained Teyla, as she paced, her eyebrows scrunching together.

"Sounds familiar, don't you think McKay?"

"Huh what, yeah," said Rodney, distracted.

"And the second time," asked Ronon.

"The…second time was on Minara. A small, peace-faring people, they were ideal to trade with. Always fair with their trade and treatment of others, I did not hesitate when news of the long over due hunting party had reached my ear. There was a small group of trees, some distance from our original campgrounds, with the symbol craved into each trunk. The hunters clothing we found…but their bodies we could not. I would have assumed Wraith but I did not feel the presence of Wraith. I know it is superstitious of me to say but I think we are in danger here."

Sheppard nodded his understanding. It wouldn't be the first time they encountered aliens other than the Wraith that were "up to no good" as Rodney would say. After the incidents back in Earth's Galaxy and in Atlantis, Sheppard had no doubt that there were other enemies aside from the Wraith and the Genii in the Pegasus Galaxy.

Looking back at McKay, who had the light-bulb-going-on expression, he inquired, "McKay what is it?"

Sheppard agreed the circumstances surrounding the symbol and the deaths or missing persons, sparked concern but should he let the energy readings, McKay promised were worth looking at, slip by?

"McKay?" He walked over to where Rodney was pointing, his mouth flapping opening. A glowing light in the distance began it's descent into the tree line. Sheppard stared closely, "Okay, I may not know what that is but I'd rather not wait around to find out."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

… **.LV.** …

**Bound to Happen – Chapter 4

* * *

**

_Still previously..._

Sheppard watched as the light suddenly dipped behind some trees and flitted away into the distance. Whew…safe…

At that precise moment the same ball of light phased through the trees behind Ronon and the hole. The light was so intense that it momentarily blinded Sheppard. Its white glow ran horizontal to the terrain.

He barely had time to register, while swiveling on his feet his P90 aimed. With eyebrows scrunched together, his eyes darted over the scene.

The beam of light returned soon after, whipping above their heads and past them, leaving clouds of dust in its wake.

Sheppard shifted his weapon upward then back down as he tried to see where the beam had come from.

"Everyone all right?" asked Sheppard as he looked around to see if any of his team was injured.

McKay still cowering with his hands above his head as he slowly got up, dusting off his pants. Coughing slightly he stared at Sheppard, "Does it look like I'm alright. Yes I'm all right. What was that?"

"I don't know but as I said before lets not wait around for it. Come on, we're moving out."

Teyla lowered her P90, "I believe that would be best."

"Ronon?" asked Sheppard, eyeing the squatting man.

Ronon rubbed his eyes, and stood up. Sniffing the air, he spared his gaze on Teyla. "I'm fine. It came from there," he explained, his hand gruffly signaling to a point beyond the hole and himself.

Again, another the ball of light swooped back to their position and whipped through the team. It zipped past McKay, sending him sprawling onto the dirt.

Ronon swooped backwards, his weapon in hand, aiming it at the area beyond Rodney's head. His body remained solid, and his eyes fixed. While Teyla shifted her position, another unsettling whoosh echoed from above and made everyone, except McKay, aim their weapons at the sky.

Again from somewhere just above them in the treeline another beam of light went crackling down into the dirt mound nearby. As the beam evaporated a small floated object much like drone from Star Wars floated in the beam's place.

Their weapons locked onto the object; Sheppard took a moment to assess whether or not he should shoot the damnable thing. He had to stop himself from saying, use the force Luke.

It floated lightly; it's silver sparkling in the sunlight filtering through the trees. It had what appeared to be a lens of a camera with an antenna attached to it. The thing had no other markings, other than the single symbol blazed across its metal surface. The Jaruden symbol.

"Okay no sudden movements. Teyla are you seeing what I am?" asked Sheppard, looking incredulously at the object and its mark, as it floated before them.

Before she could respond a small door below it opened and sprizted the team with some kind of pinkish hued mist. Making them all cough then sputter to the ground, landing in a heap, unconscious.

Sheppard was faintly aware of someone yelping. He hoped that it wasn't the curse of the Jaruden. Whoever had bound his hands and legs, said something unsettling before he felt his consciousness slip, that he was the leader, sacrifice him.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

… **.LV.** …

**Bound to Happen – Chapter 5

* * *

**

_And now on with the present…_

Coughing and sputtering, he awoke, stiff and sore. Whatever that machine had sprayed him and his team with it sure had knocked him out quickly and efficiently. Too bad Beckett hadn't been around to analyze the stuff. Might come in handy with the Wraith.

As he tried to sit up he felt something clutching down on his wrists…bindings…leather bindings to be exact. What was it with people and their leather bindings. Sheppard tested his feet and discovered that the natives hadn't neglected the ankles either. In fact they had done just about as good a job on tying them as they did on selecting the material to use for the binding.

Trying his hardest to break free of the leather bindings keeping his legs and arms to the altar, Sheppard heaved, causing a very bad crunching sound to erupt from his left leg.

"Oh no…argh! Damnit!" He growled, as he realized that he had probably by some unlucky miracle managed to pull a muscle or possibly something else…

A creaking sound just above his head emitted, making him still his movements and look up.

The ceiling to the small hole wasn't very high but it had a dip in it leading up to the skylight and entrance to its boughs. The altar was situated below the dip and into a small ditch. Where around the various masks, statues and other such objects sat. The sky from what he could glimpse through the trees, was a motley gray with the occasional periwinkle blue poking out from its heavenly swath.

Just how was he going to get out of this, and was he really going to be sacrificed? What was or who was these Jaruden?

The people, who had taken his team, seemed nonplussed at all that he was on this altar. Why had they left him here and for what purpose? Must have been McKay's groveling and idiotic tendencies to tell more than he should have that had gotten Sheppard strapped to this sorry excuse for an altar.

The creaking sound did not reveal much except the fact that the wind was blowing through the trees outside and he was hopelessly stuck here unless by some miracle someone thought to come and save him. He would have broken free of the restraints long ago but for the fact that the more he tugged, the tighter they became, leaving him little options on escape plans.

Ah just as good as those prisoners on Olesia…Sheppard had even tried yelling for help, but his only reply was from the creaking trees and the rush of fettered wind outside.

Well, thought John, admittedly, at least I'm shielded from that wind and at least I don't have to worry about..._dying a painfully slow death from starvation_! His face twisting into a scowl of anger.

Just then a gust of freezing wind thrust itself against the trees making more creaking sounds, that John thought sounded a bit like moaning. The gust whooshed down the entranceway to the hole and reached its destination, making the man shake wishing now that whoever had taken his uniform jacket would have just left it on him. His muscles shivered at the invasion and the goosebumps began to rise on his arms, somehow John felt that maybe he shouldn't of been such a pest to McKay but the man screamed kick me so what could he do. Only but oblige of course.

After struggling vainly and yelling at the top of his lungs, he rested, resigned to trying to see the surrounding pieces of art. His leg muscle twanged painfully, he was so tired.

A single crashing sound much like something had crashed into the ground above, crackling like static. It signaled to him that he wasn't going to like finding out what the something was.

After a few agonizing moments in which a crash, boom sequence erupted, John thought surely that either that was rescue on the way, an accident (very unlikely) or his inevitable doom.

Fat chance I'm going to get out of here in one piece what with all that noise. John shut his eyes, as the dust curled around inside of the small surface area that housed the altar. Coughing slightly John felt his arms and hands suddenly tingling.

A crackle thumped against the area above Sheppard's head on the ceiling. His eyes darted back and forth, as hoped it wasn't Wraith related. Sanguine brown dust wafted down to greet his nostrils.

He wasn't going to die like this. Thought Sheppard, closing his eyes as the ceiling began to give way, it's debris crashing down upon the altar and himself.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

… **.LV. **…

**Bound to Happen - Chapter 6

* * *

**

**Song Inspiration**: Loss of Sense by Moodorama

* * *

_Imprisonment_

Darkness clouded the muddy light as it filtered down from the ceiling of ashen gray rock and sanguine brown mud interior. Dusty wind swept through, howling, making the motley crew awaken from their various, strained positions. Ears ringing, eyelids slowly rustled awake, dry eyes meeting dusty air.

Ronon's massive form, shifted, as he rocked his body over from the hampered space he occupied, his dreadlocks, poking into his dry, red eyes. Stretching his arms and legs, he could make out two other figures beside him. As the blurry shapes began to take form, he remembered their imprisoner's voices and the way they had been tousled into their now rocky prison.

He had had some ruff times in the past, but this by far was one of the worst. He felt his stomach gurgle uncomfortably as his breakfast, threatened to make a return visit. Rubbing with his right hand, he pulled it away, only to find a sweat and dirt mixture on his hands. Disgusted only slightly, he wiped them on the inside of his coat.

Reaching with his left hand, he patted Teyla's shoulders, noticing how slow she was to wake. Anything that took that long to awaken the woman, concerned him gravely. In a voice far too shaky, he managed to ask, "Teyla?"

The woman's eyelids fluttered open and a wracking cough bellowed from her throat.

"Yes…Ronon? Where are we?"

From what he could tell it was some kind of interiot to a complex as the lights strewn above both inside their cell and on the outside were clearly required electricity to function. He could also tell that despite the mud caked walls they were indeed made of rock not mud so that put them somewhere inside of manmade building, though he could tell it was not the natives buildings…which were made strictly of mud and straw.

As he skimmed their surroundings trying to decipher more, the ball of flesh that was Dr. McKay stirred.

. -.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-

Through the hazy fog in his brain, Rodney could feel the jab of something poking his side. Lazily he swiped at it, his eyes remaining closed while he felt a little drool goop down the side of his cheek. Suddenly the insistent jab was back and this time a little harder. Shoving it away again, he startled as he felt the jab press hard at him, this time poking his lower back.

Grumbling at the insistent jab of whatever it was that had him firmly irritated, his tempered steel blue eyes met that of Ronons'.

"Wake up, McKay," bellowed Ronon's voice, piercing his sensitive ears.

Rodney jerked back, "Stop it. I'm awake." After dusting off his jacket, and wiping away the spittle, he glanced around. "Where are we?"

Ronon, dusted off his own jacket, shrugging, "I have no idea." Then turning his concerned eyes to Teyla, he eased, "Take it easy, the drug or whatever they gave us seems to take some time to wear off."

If there was one thing he knew he didn't like it was being drugged and dragged off to be imprisoned in a cell, without knowing the reason why. Ronon's guess would have rested on the Genii, it wouldn't be the first time they tried something like this. Or he would have guessed another reason, having to do with the gene but somehow those guesses didn't seem correct or even valid in this situation. It was more probable that this situation dealt directly with the natives and the Jaruden symbol.

Teyla hadn't seen any indication of 'foul-play' as one calls it but then again; she wasn't really up to guesses at the moment. Her head was throbbing steadily, as if someone had hit her across the head with a log. Reaching over to where Rodney grumbled as he checked his vest for his scanner and the plate recovered earlier, she noticed their weapons still on them.

In fact, aside from the drug and the cell they were now in, nothing on them had been touched. That should have been her first clue that this was not a good situation but her concern was elsewhere.

"Where's the Colonel? And why have they not taken our weapons?" inquired Teyla, taking Ronon's hands to climb to her feet.

"I don't know," answered Ronon, truthfully.

He hated not understanding what his enemy's moves were. The Wraith, the Genii he could understand how they thought and thus allowed himself to anticipate what their next moves would be. With these people or whatever they were, he could only make half-guesses to their true intent. He had only glimpsed the thing that had logged him, Teyla and Rodney into the cell before he had left. He was certain it was Wraith but the features were off somehow. Then soon after the darkness had reclaimed him.

Rodney looked back, "You know after all this, you'd think I'd be used to this, get drugged and become a prisoner scenario."

Teyla smiled faintly, "I know what you mean Dr. McKay."

Checking his gun, Ronon walked over to the bars, trying to pry them open. Even shooting at them with his gun made no difference. The bars somehow were individually protected by a thin force field and had Rodney been paying attention he would have commented but at the moment his eyes were on the figure walking towards Ronon, it's cloak wrapped tightly about itself.

The vague memory of ringwraith's came unbidden to Rodney's mind, he had enjoyed that movie too, and of course he wouldn't admit it to anyone should they ask.

Standing up, Rodney stared at it, fear swelling in his eyes, "Why are you doing this to us? Who are you? Where's Sheppard? I demand to speak to someone in charge!"

This was ridiculous. He didn't need another problem to contend with. He knew somehow that shouting at the figure wasn't going to result in pleasant outcomes but none-the-less Rodney was sick of being knocked unconscious by aliens or Genii and he certainly didn't like the way his stomach was rocking uncomfortable as he swallowed his spittle down his dry throat.

In the dim light, Rodney saw the figure smile, it's sharp teeth glinting slightly. Though it wasn't a Wraith, he couldn't tell in the light for sure, he was certain it was something else. It pointed a gloved hand, once at Rodney, as something in the shadows moved forward.

Into the light came a native the young man's tattooed forearms and painted face with feathers in his hair very clearly pointing this out. He shuddered slightly as the cloak of the being barely touched his thigh he lifted up what appeared to be a dartgun.

With a whistling hiss, a dart imbedded itself firmly in Rodney's forehead before he could say something scathing, and within moments his body jerked, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His body slumped to the floor promptly, as Teyla, reached for him. Ronon withdrew his gun in an instant only to find a similar dart prick him between the eyes.

As Teyla's attention was drawn to Ronon's falling body, she turned her head only to feel the prick in her neck and soon consciousness left her.

The final thing any of them heard before the cell was opened was the cold, harsh, lifeless laugh, like a Wraiths', it's too familiar feel sending chills up their spines.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

… **.LV.** …

**Bound to Happen – Chapter 7**

* * *

**Song Inspiration:** Loss of Sense by Moodorama

* * *

_The Revelations of Ora _

Feeling of intense pain shifted up and down his limbs, Sheppard jerked awake, his eyes blurring at the intense light directed down upon him. Moaning at the shifting shape by his side, he tried to rub his head only to find his legs and arms again strapped down.

_Funny, wasn't I about to get smashed by that collapse back in the altar thing…What the hell is going on here?_ Thought Sheppard, as he peeled his dry lips apart.

Feeling something poke his arm, he tried to recall what had happened but found his only thought was on the pain that was spreading up his arm. It was like his veins were on fire where the poke had originated.

"Lie still," said a feminine voice, as a hand patted his forehead. "You are still recovering from the effects of Unsla's posoin."

Sheppard clenched his eyes again as he felt the hand carefully cut away the straps. He didn't know who Unsla was or what posoin was but in any case he hadn't been crushed to death so that was one good thing on his list of good things that had happened to him so far.

"Your body was far too hot so I gave you something to counteract the posoin's effect," said the voice, again this time nearer to his ear.

Sheppard moaned as he felt the throbbing in his head increase. Finding his voice, he managed to ask, "Where am I? How did I…?"

Being gently pressed back down onto the hard surface beneath him, Sheppard felt a damp cloth upon his forehead. "Please, lie still. All will be explained soon. For the time being, you are safe but not for long. He will come for you soon. Luckily the battle above us delayed his plans for you, human."

"Wait, whose plans for what? What are you talking about." Jerking his hands slightly, he felt the fire flitting down his body and back up lifting the veil of cloudiness that had settled on his head.

He didn't care about this Unsla or anything else he just wanted to get out of there and find his team.

"Please, relax, the drug will take time to wear off. The reason you were taken was for Unsla Jaruden."

Jaruden? He had heard that name before. Yes he remembered. His day just kept getting better and better. So it explained a few things but not that much.

"So how did I survive the…"

"You mean the collapse of the ceiling upon you. The shield protected you. However the flooring gave way and dropped in these underground caverns. At least that is what I gathered from said evidence above you. If he had wanted to kill you he would have but it appears he has other plans for you…you see his thirst is great."

"Thirst?"

"Yes…a Wriath's always is."

"Wait, don't you mean Wraith?" said Sheppard, as he turned his head at the slowly developing clear image of a woman or something woman like.

"No Wriath. They are distant cousins, I suppose of the Wraith. Far more deadly to their own kind or Wraith than to humans, I'm happy to say. However, this happiness is only temporary as Unsla intends to find a way to make humans more viable to his own people's needs."

Sheppard closed his eyes, this whole thing was starting to look a lot like another enemy to add to the official list of enemies of Atlantis. He nodded his head in disbelief, then jerked when he opened them to a rather disturbing image before him.

Kneeling before him was a woman, or at least something that appeared to be a woman. It was her eyes that he took notice at first, they glowed a fluorescent light blue. Then came the nose which indented in and had two raised lines with teardrops for nostrils. The most atonishing feature that he probably should have noticed first but due to poor lighting didn't was horns…on either side of her head. Two horns that curled up in a slight bow shape and angled forward several inches above her head, ending in wicked points.

The horns had a pearlescent, silverish white tint to them and they twisted and curled. Next came the hands, they were mostly human if you excluded the claws black as night. Last came her clothing; a simple peasant style colored gray and a light opal pink. They seemed a bit odd on her. Perhaps the clothing was a tad too small for her though he couldn't really tell in this light.

"Please…I mean you no harm.," the woman thing explained, palms out and open, "I will explain. My name is OraIsh'mok. My encampment is one of the few still surviving in the undergrounds. We do the best we can. Our quarry is not with humans but with Wraith and Wriath."

"So I guess that would make us allies right?"

No reason to start off on a wrong foot. Thought Sheppard, after all she did kind of save his life, might as well be polite.

"Correct. We are known as the Tarren. My people did not originally live as we do now. We once lived in the light, on this planet in peace before the Wriath came. Those days however are over and now we live here in fear, former shadows of our once proud people. I am nether Wriath nor Wraith, I assure you."

Sheppard observed the woman, taking in her claims and the revelations she was dropping like bombshells upon his lap. So the Wraith had an enemy other than the Ancients. It wasn't really that much of surprise except maybe for the fact that why hadn't Atlantis learned of it sooner?

There should have been mention of in the Ancient's database…but then again even to this very day the scientists were still sifting through the database so it could still be in there. Even so with information as important as this why hadn't the Ancients included it in their immediate information pertinent to the Wraith?

The fact that there was no mention of these Wriath disturbed him greatly. "Excuse me, but I have got to ask. Why are the Wriath not friendly to humans as well? I mean there is more than enough Wraith out there for them so why try and make humans compatible?"

"Because the Wraith out number the Wriath. If the Wriath were able they would have joined alongside their brethren…but for the fact that they cannot process human…"

"Okay I get the picture, I think," said Sheppard, putting up his hand.

This was indeed a revelation. His main concern was now what to do with this information. He still had no clue where his team was and the faster he found them the faster they could prevent another possibly dangerous if not more than dangerous enemy from presenting itself.

Slowly he pulled himself to his feet, wary of Ora, her shining eyes piercing him with their intensity. If she meant him no harm, he would have to go by that. Still that didn't mean throw caution to the wind, he couldn't help but feel that this was just the beginning to his already bad day.

"Please come, we have already lingered here far too long. Come," said Ora, grabbing his hand to lead him down a dirt tunnel nearby.

"Wait…where are we going. I've got to find my team. Wait…"

"Somewhere safe. As for your team? I don't know but you won't be able to save them if you're dead right? So come on already!" said Ora, pulling on his hand.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

… **.LV.** …

**Bound to Happen – Chapter 8**

* * *

**Song Inspiration:** Opaque by Amethystium

* * *

_Reality's Centerfold_

Hazy clouds of ashen smoke drifted down onto the sweat soaked skin of Teyla. Her lashes and tender skin peeled away from each other, as her eyes took focus. The area surrounding area was muddy and smelled of some gaseous material similar to sulfur only it had a more clay scent to it. Sensations containing a dull throb and a pit in the bottom of her stomach brought her snapping back to reality.

Her legs straining in an impossible position, Teyla lifted her head, the room spinning as she did so. Her hands groping for purchase against the nearby muddy wall, she lifted up, her muscles straining to hold her body weight. Once she had made it to a relative standing position, Teyla slowly swept her eyes around her, seeing only darkness amidst motley spots of fuzzy gray light filtering in from high above in the small ceiling hole.

At last she spotted Rodney repeating the very same process she herself had just endured. When he finally made it to his feet, she saw Ronon, unmoving in the corner. Pacing her steps, as the nausea and vertigo wore off, she stood at his side, reaching down to shake his solid frame.

He did not move.

As she crouched down, kneeling on her knees, she took a hold of his shoulder and shook him a gently.

"Ronon? Ronon?"

Fear rippled inside of her, twisting within the receding nausea. She shook him again, this time gruffly, her breath heaving alongside her thumping heart.

With a mild groan, and a jerk, Ronon's heavy eyelids lifted. Relief washed over Teyla, as she found her voice again.

"Can you sit up?"

Ronon grunted once, as he shouldered his body up to a sitting position, "Yes."

Turning his head he glared at the moving figure just out of Teyla's peripheral vision. "Rodney what are you doing?"

If Rodney was working on an escape plan, it was one heck of a one. From Teyla's and Ronon's standpoint it appeared as if he were poking his fingers into the mud wall, tracing patterns that only he could see.

"I'm busy."

Teyla shook her head, "Rodney?"

"I'm busy, just a minute."

As he continued his pattern tracing, the two warriors made it to their feet, both with equally perplexed expressions. His eyes rapidly moving across his drawing he pulled the plate out of his vest pocket, thankfully those things that had knocked him and his teammates out hadn't thought of searching their pockets. Reviewing the blurry script on the plate, he knew it…he had been so weary and tired that he had missed the little section that though blurry was still readable and most notably detailed about a power source. Shaking his head, Rodney smiled, he had to write out the information first and then he would explain himself but until then he wasn't going to stop on account of Conan and Zena.

"McKay!" said Ronon, his voice edged with frustration.

Once again Rodney's finger jumped up in a hold gesture, covered with mud. "Look Conan just give it a rest. I think I know what those symbols on the plate meant."

"What symbols? I didn't see any symbols on the plate. Just messy writing," said Ronon, crossing him arms.

When he didn't receive any response Ronon grunted. He was tired, covered in dried mud and his head was throbbing painful, he was in no mood for games today.

Shaking his head, McKay made a few more calculated lines on his hand drawing. Turning, he smiled brightly at Ronon and Teyla but that only made Ronon glare.

There was something about McKay that kept Ronon willing to work with the man but sometimes he just couldn't stand the suspense the man tried to make.

"Look don't you find it strange that the natives were so willing to let us search their sacred grounds without much complaint? And what about that Jaruden symbol and that thing that stood beside that native…not to mention the scattered energy readings I kept getting on our little hike…Something doesn't quite add up here so just give me a little more time to run by my theory on this here ah…mud wall and then I'll get back to you okay? Just be patient," said Rodney, his eyes returning to scan his scrawled writing.

Ronon cracked his neck and uncrossed his arms. This was him not getting impatient. He could be patient. Okay maybe not. Okay he wasn't patient but he was working on it. His neck muscles tensing Ronon resisted the urge to smack the back of McKay's head, that was Sheppard's job not his.

Teyla smirked beside him only further making him want to smack McKay.

* * *

"Dial the gate again," said Dr. Weir, her eyes focused on the Canadian.

"How long ago was their last check- in?" asked a voice from somewhere behind her.

"Colonel Cadwell, yes well I was just about to ask that question."

This was not the time for fear to settle in and Elizabeth was not going to jump to any conclusions. She wouldn't put it past Rodney or even Sheppard for that matter, to get caught up in whatever they had found technology, female company or otherwise.

The Canadian at the console, turned to face her and Cadwell. "0700 hours Ma'am," Then as soon as she nodded he continued, "Dialing the gate," said the young Canadian, his hands tapping the gate address symbols for PXM 444.

As the lights slowly swirled around and lit up, the sickening, bottomless pit that had begun to work it's way into Dr. Weir's chest tightened.

They were fine. There is nothing wrong.

"I know what your thinking and I'm sure their fine, Dr. Weir," said Colonel Cadwell, his body leaning close to hers to look at the data pad she was tapping her stylus on.

Caught off guard, she resolved to shaking her head, and putting the pad back in her pocket. No point in revealing her concerns to him, least of all. As the last symbol swirled around and hit it's mark the flash never lit up. "Ma'am the last symbol will not engage."

Taking a few deep breaths, she moved closer to the gate, her arms crossed. "Try again."

"Redialing."

Again the gate's addresses lit up, until the last one refused to. Now was not the time to have a panic attack but still Elizabeth could feel one begin it's build up. One thing, Dr. Elizabeth Weir could count on was the ability to stay calm even amidst worrisome or terrifying situations. Still, underneath the harsh demeanor and calm stature she was a tumultuous storm of emotions that at the moment was threatening to break that hard resolve.

Many times, Elizabeth had to hold onto that shell of cooling leadership skills to keep herself from panicking, crying, blowing up or any combination of the three with all the extra ones on the side. This time was no different. She just had to keep reminding herself that her team was not in another Ford and Hive Ship situation.

The very thought of Ford or the Enzyme brought back bitter emotions still raw that haunted her waking thoughts every time she waved the team off or any other team off for that matter through the Stargate.

Turning back the Canadian shook his head.

"Keep trying," said Dr. Weir, her face-hardened with a stoic concern. As she narrowed her eyes at the gate, she tapped the com ear piece. "Dr. Zelenka?"

"Yes Dr. We…ouch ow ouch…."

As she awaited his response a string of what she could only define as Czech curses admitted from the com, then after some scuttling and banging sounds, he returned to his response.

"Sorry about that, this new assistant is careless with her tools and I keep tripping over them. Any word from Sheppard's team?"

"None. We seem to be having some trouble of our own. The gate's last symbol will not engage."

"Yes well. That could be a problem. I'll be right down…no no no…" said Dr. Zelenka, as the com ended with another string of Czech curses directed at someone just out of reach of the com.

Dr. Weir shook her head, her spirit lifted only slightly, there was something more going on and she needed to know what it was.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

… **.LV.** …

**Bound to Happen – Chapter 9

* * *

**

_Not on the brochure, for sure_

Rounding the next corner Sheppard slipped on mud as his trusty sidekick, no sidekick wouldn't be the appropriate term…he figured it more like female alien guide…, swiveled on her feet to face him and cover her mouth as a smile appeared. Dusting off his butt and wiping his hands on the upper thigh of his pants he looked up at Ora.

"So where exactly are we going?"

There was no point in revealing too much about how uneasy he was feeling but at the same time he needed to know. After all his team was his number one priority. He still had it in mind though, that any information on these Wriath could be useful to Atlantis. Especially considering they could be another potential threat…

Ora's smile disappeared as it was replaced by a frown, "Look…I don't know if you've noticed but these tunnels aren't exactly made to be blaster-fire proof so let's keep moving."

Shaking his head, Sheppard wasn't going to let this go. "No…I want to know now."

As if on cue, several sounds of Wraith stunners and Dart weapons fire exploded on the surface above where the two of them stood, making Ora wince.

"Fine. You want to chat about the location fine. I'm taking you to one of the small camps, my camp, outside of the main one. It's not far and don't worry you'll be safe there. Now come on, human!"

Scrabbling, Sheppard stumbled to catch up to Ora's grasp, tugging his hand ahead.

"Alright…I'm coming," said Sheppard, grumbling about adolescence and patience.

When he had woke up the s'morning he hadn't heard of anything detailing on the brochure an introduction to two new aliens on his list of cautious approach appeal and finding out that he hadn't a clue where his team was or where his guide was taking him.

Dashing across the mud puddles, Sheppard shielded his eyes as flecks of it splashed up at him from Ora's boots.

As they neared a light at the end of the tunnel as it were, Sheppard felt distinctly like he was in some kind of a video game. Him the hero, his guide and the locals under ground from the bad aliens above and ehem…natives he might add. Smiling at the insight, he began to feel the uneasiness creep into a deepening concern.

Ahead in the light stood a grouping of five men…or what appeared to be men, if that was what he could call them. They had eyes that glowed just as Ora's, only they were darker in color. The noses indented the same and the horns too, resembled Ora's. The similarities ended there. Their faces were painted with red paint and black tattoos. On several, who wore no shirt a spider looking shade leapt across their chest, up diagonally or just around the belly in a horizontal line.

Several had decorative strings strung with what Sheppard could only perceive as white and green glass. There was only one there with a large feather on each horn, tied by a strip of leather.

Their clothing had a sort of Native-American meets Hercules feel. Bits of leather with studs with Native American looking shoes and decorations. It was an odd assortment but it didn't look bad.

Two carried spears similar to a Native American arrowhead only larger in size and far stronger. One carried a wraith blaster strapped to his back in a sort of make shift holster and another carried a wicked scimitar crusted with blood both human like and Wraith like.

What really caught Sheppard's attention was the last one with the feathers, whom he perceived as the leader. The man had gauntlets attached to both of his wrists.

The gauntlets were a black silver with some shade spider designs etched into it's surface. The two small holes on the bottom of a another raised portion the back of the hand were shaped like a Wraith stunners. The area just below them was a square oo

What was more astonishing, was when the man activated it without pressing a button, it sort of unsheathed itself from the foreword hand portion, acting as a sort of laser sword. The immediate image of course, came to Sheppard's mind of Star Wars and the light sabers, but this one was far more advanced in the idea, he supposed.

Not only did it create a sort of green glowing sword out of light but also it's counterpart beneath it shot small blasts of fire similar to the wraith stunners, Sheppard had seen. He knew this because the leader shot a warning blast toward him and Ora, making Sheppard reach for his gun and that was he realized he didn't have it with him.

"Mejahn lahra veen se sharide…" said Ora, continuing on in a complex language that Sheppard found his mouth opening with wonder at.

The language too had its unique flow like a Klingon meets Native American tongue kind of way. He supposed if he had been a Star Trek fan and bothered to learn Klingon that he could have actually understood a few words but since he wasn't he resolved to glancing at Ora and then back at the main Tarren.

Turning Ora, smiled. "He says you will be allowed sanctum here until the Wraith attacks have stopped but after that you must leave. Don't worry I won't abandon you, I'll help you find this team your looking for but first you must meet Monin," said Ora, as she pointed at the disgruntled Tarren who's scowl made Sheppard more than uneasy.

"Hi ah…the name's…ah…John Sheppard…Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard," said Sheppard, approaching Monin cautiously.

Extending his hand in greeting, an end of a tail slopped down on his palm and he stared at it in horror.

Then a raucous of laughter broke out, as Monin curled his tail around Sheppard's hand and shook it as if it were second nature. Once that had finished, he turned and walked towards the small campfire burning with an animal on a stick.

Sheppard hadn't realized that Ora had a tail but now as he peaked a look, more out of curiosity than anything else, he met her blushing face.

"Now human…"

Interrupting he corrected, "You can just call me John."

"Okay John, not on the first courtship."

When he didn't respond, she continued. "I know, I'm told I'm the most lovely of the young Tarren women here but that doesn't mean…fauther?"

"And she should be," said an older man approaching, leaning on a curved cane with the same spider shades racing down it's length. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Ora's care fauther and leader of these few people. You may call me Urok. You must be the human I've heard about. I'm glad to see that you are in no way injured for the time being," Then turning to his daughter he grumbled, "Good to see that you are not injured…still I wish you would stop playing in those tunnels near the Taken."

"Fauther! Mesacatchu desalla! I told you before, I was scouting! Not playing! Now if you don't mind fauther our guest could use some food and water…and a nice warm and dry place to rest for awhile," said Ora, her fists at her side, her chin jutting out at Urok.

"Please forgive my daughter…she can get too excited sometimes," said Urok as he smiled warmly at Sheppard.

Sheppard smiled at the father-daughter exchange, it was rather endearing truthfully. "No, no. It's okay. So you too, speak…"

"The common tongue? Yes, many of us do there are still those chosen few who remain planted firmly to the tongue of the Tarren. I however, realize that in this changing world, if we do not find ways to adjust to these new eras, we will not survive," said Urok, glancing once at Monin, who shrugged and returned to the small group of men who began gesturing wildly.

"Oh…" said Sheppard, ignoring Monin's tongue wagging at him.

"Don't mind Monin either…he is an ill-mannered bastard son of mine but he is our leading hunter. You see that group there," pointed Urok, "That is a war party preparing to see if the fields have been deactivated by all that warring above."

When he didn't register his understanding, Urok nodded at the war party as it walked down the same way he and Ora had just come. As they passed through, a sort of shield rippled, it's watery electrical surface phasing as the solid forms passed through.

"What is that?"

"That John is a shield cloak. Very useful. Functions as both a shield and a cloak. Yes…much power is required to keep this running as I am told by the half-breed who works the device but the generators have more than enough power it appears due to her ingenious work on it. I only speak of it because of your skeptical expression human. Do not worry, neither the Wraith nor the Wriath, can see us."

As the field returned to an invisible wall, Sheppard felt a hand on his posterior buttock, as it squeezed it, making him jump and turn around. He tried to control the blush spreading across his cheeks but he couldn't help it, she was…as McKay would put it…hot.

"My, my what a fine specimen you've brought back Ora…mind if I have a minute with him," drawled a smooth voice of a woman, behind him.

Urok interjected. "Mechaz unths sal le. Sheppard allow me to introduce that half-breed to you now, her name is…"

"Topalar Stelle, but you may call me Topa," said the most gorgeous black haired beauty Sheppard had ever seen in his life.

She was indeed human, excluding the sort of werewolf looking fangs and the small horns protruding from her head. Her light brown skin with eyes shining a pearly sea-green white with long black hair, made his mouth immediately water.

Okay so she was alien…or half alien…that really didn't phase the attraction he was feeling for her in the least little bit.

Then there was the rather voluptuous fall of her front that just happened to bounce every so slightly as she tossed a few strands of her hair over her shoulder. And there was the whole cleavage thing…caused by a tight, conforming, brown vest. The tightness also carried down into the pants she wore that were brown and revealed the hard muscles beneath.

"Ora, remind me later to go scouting with you. You bring back the most amazing things with you," said Topa, as she slid her brown hand and black fingernails across Sheppard's shoulder blade, stopping once to squeeze his upper muscle.

"Well pleasure to meet you Sheppard, I've got work to attend to," said Topa, letting her hand grip his chin and cheek for a moment before turning. In a sort of meandering waltz, she continued on down a neighboring corridor to the main entrance.

Shaking his head, Sheppard cocked his head slightly and rolled his shoulders. Then the feel of eyes burning holes into his back made him turn back to Ora and Urok.

"She is just unbelievable! bul sho trock!"

"Ora! How many times have I told you? We do not use that sort of tongue around guests," scolded Urok, tapping her butt with his cane.

"Rawer! Ouch! Well she is fauther! Come Sheppard, we can court over here," said Ora, reaching over to take Sheppard's hand again, while tossing a disgusted expression towards where Topa had left.

Again, Sheppard felt amused; the girl was probably no more than 18 years old. At least if he was having a bad day, he could say it wasn't all that bad, after all he had two women already fighting over him and he hadn't even had to do anything really.

* * *

"Rodney what are you doing?" growled Ronon, frustration pounding in his every fiber of his being.

After a few ohs and ums later, Rodney turned and pointed at his calculations. "Okay. You want to know? This is the connection between the hole, the scattered energy readings and our plate here," said Rodney, holding up the plate with his hand.

"Okay now, if we are any where near the plate, I think it's safe to say that what we're looking for is actually below the ground and I'm not just talking about below the ground I'm talking, way below the ground. This plate tells of the altar acting as a sort of tomb covering if you will. Of course I have no idea if my theories are correct until we can get back there but I think that is why I was getting scattered energy readings because it was below ground all along."

As Ronon was about to speak, Rodney plowed on, "Not to mention that there's a little passage here on this thing, that tells of a power source or something. Or in other words…"

"A ZPM," said Teyla, finishing Rodney's explanation.

When he didn't get to pop off his main point of the whole explanation, he frowned. "Ah yes…exactly."

Ronon crossed his arms. "So, that still doesn't help get us out of here," said Ronon as he searched for his weapon and noticed it was still on him.

Teyla shook her head and replied, "I agree with Ronon. While we are both just as interested as you in finding another ZPM for Atlantis, that still doesn't help us escape nor explain why the Wraith are behaving in this manner. Why would they allow us to keep our weapons on us?"

"Yes well…it also doesn't answer who is holding us here…the native's or that thing we saw earlier. Or why they moved us..."

"Or why they haven't drained us dry yet," said Ronon, pointing his weapon at the cell bars.

"Yes…yes…I get the point but I just thought that. Drained us dry…thanks for the imagery," groaned Rodney, glaring at Ronon.

"Your welcome."

Rodney flung his hands up in the air. Nobody appreciated his insight, nobody. "You people are hopeless."

"Rodney…"began Teyla, but stopped as she sensed something. It was the same sensation she had felt earlier in the other cell when that cloaked thing had come, it was a deep cold from within just like the Wraith. She feared the worst from this next encounter. Either death or something else she could not say.

Footsteps began to echo in the hall as the same cloaked figure returned this time with a small device in its hand. Ronon fired at the creature, finding his shot was stopped by the same shield as the other prison cell, causing a ripple across the metal bars indicating a shield was up.

The creature stood still observing them before pressing a few buttons on some kind of gauntlet on its arm before it aimed the gun like device up at Rodney. The device emitted a beeping sound as a small blue ray skimmed up and down Rodney's body. When the device, which Rodney presumed was a scanner emitted a screeching sound, the creature hissed.

It was then that Rodney felt that this was a bad sign. The hissing aside, the scanner and the… It was déjà vu all over again. He had just got finished being stuck in situations with Wraith to last a lifetime, the last thing he needed was to be made into a Monday brunch or become a Runner like Ronon.

Slowly he faced the creature, as he slid the plate down into his other hand behind his back, no point in revealing it's content or existence to the thing. Then before he knew it he felt the room spin and his body crumble back down to the floor. As he began to see his vision blur he slid the plate next to the wall, as the creature entered their cell.

Ronon fired several times before trying to ambush the thing but it appeared to possess it's own shield preventing any sort of attack. It raised it hands over Rodney's unconscious body and held a round silver ball, which began to float.

As it backed away, the ball emitted a shield around Rodney and it appeared to allow his body to float several centimeters from the ground. Then the creature walked Rodney's floating body out of the cell, while Ronon and Teyla were restrained by two more of its kind.

It was then that Ronon stared into the eyes of his captor, and felt afraid for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**A/N:** More to follow. Expect to uncover the mystery of the Wriath along with some more problems back in Atlantis. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: **It's not what you might _initially assume_ so just keep reading. Thank you all for the support and continued reviews on this fic.

* * *

… **.LV.** …

**Bound to Happen – Chapter 10**

* * *

_Test Subject Dr. Rodney McKay_

Rodney felt darkness surround him wholly. The darkness ate at him, and drowned his thoughts leaving only his fear. He felt like he was having a nightmare and was unable to wake up. Trapped within the confines of his own mind. After what seemed like hours, he felt his body being laid down and another prick into his arm.

When next he awoke from what he could deduce, the metal his back was pressed to was cold, and stank of anti-septic. That was when he realized his clothes were mysteriously missing.

Straining against the tight metal straps holding him to the table, he felt his leg hair catch as he struggled against the restraints. As his initial shock wore off, he forced his dry eyes open. For lack of a better word the image he was met with was a mess of colors and blurry shapes.

It rather reminded him of some modern art painting, which he still had yet to understand, but anything unscientific to him, aside from food, was a waste of his time.

Shivering, he tried to forget the lack of clothes for the more pressing matters at hand…getting out of there. Where ever _there_ was. He rolled his head side to side as he tried to shake off the drowsiness. It was then a rush of cold air flowed over his body, as somewhere behind him an electronic door opened with a beep and a whoosh.

It wasn't so much the room was cold but rather that it had a low humidity that allowed the rolling whoosh of air to feel ten times colder than it actually was.

When he had the chance he began to look around for the door that had opened only to find himself staring at a blurry form of a woman. His eyes clearing he realized it was more some type of monstrosity than a woman, standing before him. Behind his head a voice spoke, quite masculine, it's rasping making him shiver.

"The human is awake," said the creature, it's voice, chillingly similar to that of a Wraith's.

Rodney squinted; his head ached so much. It was pounding in his ears. Without giving much thought to his words he slurred out, "Where's my clothes?"

"Those wretched things were removed so that we could further study you," said the male voice, as Rodney felt his heart began to beat faster.

Study him? Rodney could feel the panic just below the surface of his control, threatening to make a release. This was definitely not good. He was strapped to a table, naked and drugged up by some unknown alien entity's cocktail. Rodney forced himself to focus on the figure in his line of sight. Feeling his insides twist uncomfortably, Rodney's fear froze him from his struggling, as the figure's features began to make more sense.

At first he thought he was staring at a Wraith. Though the similarities were uncanny and were it not for the tentacles coming out of its forehead and its differently colored eyes, he would have assumed Wraith. There were other noticeable differences but at the moment he found his terror filled eyes staring into the female's eyes.

"Allow me to introduce you to T'ar'ka. The female standing before you. If it weren't for her, you would have died. She saved you," said a voice, Rodney knew belonged to something other than the female near him.

If he could call the thing a female. It certainly contained a female aspect with its voluptuous front and long free falling hair. Not to mention the feminine tone of its voice suggested female though he had no idea if his assumption was even hitting the mark.

In the light, he saw what had spoken, as it's body came around to face him in place of T'ar'ka's body.

"I am Unsla Jaruden, leading scientist, as you would know me as of my people. And you would be?"

The way it had spoken, it seemed to carry an air of arrogance on the edge of its raspy words.

Rodney glared at the creature, debating whether he should try to attempt conversation. He was already upset as it was, but he decided better to say something than nothing at all, the last thing he needed was to be tortured and god knows what they would do to him, especially naked.

"What do you want with me?"

From the slightly upturned chin of the female, Rodney saw her smirk. It was truthfully odd to see a Wraith or at least something similar to one, smirk. Nothing good could come from this. Thought Rodney. Hoping silently that Atlantis would discover they had missed their check in time and would send help.

As Rodney placed the male voice with the body stepping into his line of sight, his muscles tensed.

"Ow…no introduction?"

"No thanks. I don't deal with…terrorists?" said Rodney, thinking about what to call them.

A large man, about as large as Ronon, but with features far from human, stood in front of him. This alien, this Unsla had eyes exactly like a Wraith but they seemed to sparkle a clear twisting blue and purple, while his jutting jaw had several rows of teeth longer and pointer than a Wraith's. Then on top of that was a thin film that coated the eyes. The eyeballs seem to just hang inside of the skin, taunt and slightly iridescent white.

On his eyebrows were several rows of sharp points with hair in-between them. The creature seemed to walk bent forward, unlike a human or a Wraith, two long tentacles of a fading purple grew out of his forehead and extended down to almost the floor. The facial structure however resembled that of a Wraith and the ears and long hair too.

The creature called Unsla wore a complex vest that exposed his sinewy muscles of pearl white, and had an unnatural hue to them reminiscent of a Wraith's. Rodney noted the creature appeared to bob a bit as it walked forward, reminding him of either a bird or a raptor.

As he continued to look at Unsla he noted that the hair bellowed in an almost Japanese style topknot, carefully braided to lay forward down the front of its chest. The hair too had a similarity to the Wraith in that it was firmly white but several areas had a burned tint to it.

The female on the other hand wore a long silk dress similar to an Egyptian dress, only several sections of the dress had leather patched into it and something similar to a doctor's lab coat hung on top of the dress.

Shivering again, Rodney's lower lip quivered as Unsla, stared at him. Feeling rather self-conscious, he wished he had something to cover himself with, as it seemed to observe him, taking a longer time gazing at his lower regions than he would have liked.

"You are by far the most sculpted human yet. I have yet to understand the need for such appendages as that," said Unsla, glaring at Rodney's privates.

Rodney stared at Unsla, feeling a slight blush creep up his face. He wrestled against the restraints, pulling forward on them, he did not want to stand around to find out what his hosts plans for him were.

"What are you going to do with me?" repeated Rodney again, mustering his courage, he certainly was not going to end up as mince meat for these aliens.

"Please do not make me sedate you again. I don't want to have to make this any harder," said Unsla, as it bounded forward laying a hand on Rodney's chest. "I have been searching for a specimen as fine as your leaders for decades, unfortunately you will have to suffice."

"Gee sorry I don't meet up to your high standards," replied Rodney, scathingly then he froze as he connected what was on his chest with the alien before him. He just couldn't look down at the hand, he already knew what the next action would be and he didn't need a reminder of that. Instead he chose the brave root and stared into Unsla's eyes.

"You have a mouth on you, that may come to some usefulness," said Unsla, looking over his shoulder at the T'ar'ka. Returning his gaze at Rodney the alien continued, "At last my work will continue, unhindered by my brethren who so desired to stop me and at last I will have the solution to our dying race."

"And which race might that be?"

" Wriath. We are called Wriath. Not Wraith, I can assure you of this human. Please tell me what you are called?"

Rodney stared at the hand on his chest feeling all his resolve leave him, before responding in a shaky voice, "It's Dr. Rodney McKay. What do you want with me? Cause I won't help you get to my planet or…oh no great you want to eat me don't you?"

"Your planet doesn't concern me. No, in a way I suppose, I shall eat you," said Unsla, his left tentacle twitching from his forehead as he swerved his head.

Rodney felt the panic in him thrum, his heart picking up speed. This was it…this was it. He was going to finally meet his end. In a horribly painful way…just like Abrams and Gall and all the others who had met their end to a Wraith…

"But," said Unsla, cocking his head with a slight grin, "I would if I could, as the human saying goes. You see we are unable to feed off of humans as the Wraith can."

When Rodney's tension began to settle down just a little, Unsla told him something else that made the tension return ten-fold.

"That, however, will be soon corrected, I assure you."

Unsla grinned again, his toothy accents, stirring a rush of fear in Rodney, as he finally looked at the hand and the arm it belonged to, resting on his bare chest.

The hand looked exactly like a Wraith's only it had two slits, teardrop shaped, as small as dimes, accented from equal points in the middle of the hand's back side. He could make out, a slit like a Wraith's, on its palm, only it had a red tinge within it.

Rodney shivered again as Unsla leaned towards him, "I am curious as to why some of you humans have this gene while others do not. You and the other one will be my permanent guests, as for the other two, if they survive the trial they will be our new slaves."

Rodney's panic meter doubled. He wasn't ready to die yet. He didn't want to die.

T'ar'ka brought over a needle filled with a swirling black liquid, as Unsla reached for it, Rodney's control slipped completely from his grasp.

"NO WAIT! Please I'll give you anything you want. If you need me to fix systems or give you information or…"

"You have nothing that we could possibly want aside from you and your body."

Then the needle was plunging into the side of his neck, and he ground his teeth as the explosion of stinging and pain surrounded him.

"You see the Wriath are a dying race. We started much as the Wraith did, however our need for feeding was suppressed ages ago for this reason the Wraith have hunted us to near extinction. We do not require sustenance as they do. We do not drain our victims to death as they do. Our process is much more understanding of the victim."

Through gritted teeth Rodney shouted, "Understanding…of th th the vic…tim?" Feeling his tongue becoming heavy.

"Yes. However you unlike many of the others I have encountered are intelligent and therefore I have another use for you."

"What did you give me? And why am I naked!" slurred Rodney, as the table began to tilt backwards until he was gazing into a bright light.

"I have also need of your reproductive system. You see, we can no longer reproduce as the Wraith do. The only way I can preserve our race is by merging us with Wraith or with human. The only way I can do that is by using a human as a carrier for both our DNA and that of our brethern."

"Your insane!"

Rodney was beginning to feel lightheaded and confused. He knew where he was but at the same time he didn't. His limbs slacked against the restraints as he saw Unsla studying him.

"Wait, back on my planet we have doctors who can help with this…sort of thing. I can have one of the best doctors I know come here and help you. Just please don't hurt m…e…"

He was begging he knew. He could hear his own voice, but he was frightened. He could safely say terrified now. What did the Wriath mean by merging himself with both DNAs. Was that even possible? What would happen to him? More importantly why did it require merging him with Wraith and Wriath DNA?

Unsla reached up to scratch his chin and Rodney watched as Unsla reached for a strange tool that had a sort of hole puncher look to it.

Rodney could feel his body becoming heavier as whatever he had been given began it's work on his body systems.

"Wait…I…" Rodney trailed off at the sight of something all too familiar began to come into view.

Somewhere in the distance beyond a door, a Wraith, strapped down to a movable contraception was wheeled over by two other female Wriaths. It had ceased to scream or talk; its eyes were hollow like the life had been drained from it. When it saw Unsla, its eyes animated with only one emotion…fear.

Rodney's own eyes widened in fear. He was going to die or become something inhuman and all he could do was sit by and watch as it all happened. He wasn't suppose to be the one that this sort of thing happened to. He was the man who stood by and solved this sort of problem. Before he felt his eyelids droop his last thought was what would Atlantis do with an enemy who experiments on humans and Wraith alike?

* * *

_Our savior...the plate._

Ronon rubbed his neck as he shot off another round at the force field holding him and Teyla in the cell. He hated being caged up. He hated not knowing where two of his friends were and most especially he hated being forced to sit and do nothing.

Teyla looked over the crude drawings Rodney had made into the mud wall. One section dipped low to the ground and as she stared down at it, she noticed the plate sticking into the mud.

Picking it up she smiled. "He left us something."

Ronon stared up at Teyla. "That doesn't help us. We need to get out of here."

"Ronon, don't you think it is odd that we still have our weapons on us?"

"Yes," grunted Ronon as he watched Teyla sit down next to him.

"It is not a usual Wraith tactic. In fact I don't believe I have ever seen a Wraith do this."

"They weren't Wraith. I took a look at one of them and they have similarities but they are something different."

Teyla wiped off the mud on the plate's surface. "Yes I noticed it as well. Do you think they are…"

"Related to the Wraith?" supplied Ronon, his head bobbing over to stare at Teyla.

"Yes."

"Dunno. Maybe a species of Wraith or a different type altogether."

"Then perhaps they could be allies of humans?" said Teyla.

It wasn't like her to say such things but the war with the Wraith was just beginning and they needed all the allies they could get, especially ones who had the strength and ability to rival that of the Wraith.

Ronon's eyebrows scrunched as he looked at Teyla. She wasn't obviously thinking. She wasn't paying attention to the facts that they had seen so far.

"No. They have McKay and Sheppard. They are no allies of humans, I can tell you that."

Teyla shook her head.

"I know. I wish it were not so too," said Ronon, as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the mud wall adjacent to McKay's doodles.

Teyla continued to clean the plate until her thumb went over a tiny small bump near the center of the plate. Within seconds the plate flew out of her hands and began to light up.

"Ronon?" said Teyla, freezing.

Ronon tilted his head forward as he glared at the moving object.

"Don't make any sudden movements," said Ronon, reaching for his gun. Then suddenly the plate fell back down onto Teyla's lap, inactive once more.

"What was that about?" said Ronon, looking at the plate, then as a strange humming sound began to pick up, he looked up in time to see the force field deactivate.

"Well at least we can get out of here. Problem one solved," said Ronon as he got up into a crouching position.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

… **.LV.** …

**Bound to Happen – Chapter 11**

* * *

Elizabeth sipped her coffee, as she watched Radek and several scientists with laptops working on the gate and it's connecting console.

Leaning on the railing, nearby, she stifled the yawn threatening to engulf her. After Atlantis' last encounter with the Wraith and their trickery, she had all the stress she could count bearing down on her. Stress which made coping difficult and sleeping nearly impossible.

Strolling over to stand near her, Cadwell, leaned his arms on the railing. "You look tired."

"Yes well," said Elizabeth, lifting her coffee mug up, "nothing a bit of coffee won't cure." Elizabeth put on a smile that didn't match what she felt. No word from Sheppard's team and now this delay, the coffee sure had its work cut out for it.

"From what I've heard the gate has locked out all incoming wormholes to that address. If I not mistaken."

"Yes. I had two other teams test the theory on other planets and the same thing happened," said Dr. Weir, her solemn eyes on Zelenka's gesturing hands.

"I remember hearing about a similar report back at the SGC."

"Yes, I have the reports on my desk. Our problem for lack of a better word is we need McKay."

"Well let's just hope Dr. Zelenka can figure this out without Dr. McKay."

"Let's hope so."

"I know so. I heard Dr. Zelenka helped get Dr. McKay out of that puddle jumper, this should be no problem."

"I'm not doubting his abilities…I just wish there was some way to avoid having Atlantis's flagship team from always being kidnapped, drugged or stuck in a deadly situation."

"Yes but they knew the risks when they stepped through that gate. As do you, I might add," said Cadwell, crossing his arms and leaning against the railing while turning to stare at her.

"Yeah well…If in another 24 hours this still hasn't been resolved, I plan to send the Orion to check on things over there. In fact she's being prepped as we speak."

"Well Doctor the Daedulus isn't scheduled to depart for Earth for at least a couple more days."

"Oh no, I couldn't ask that of you…"

"It's the least I can do. Besides the Orion is nowhere near being up and running and that means it is nowhere near ready to take on the Wraith."

"Well, thank you Colonel but I don't think…"

In the background a computer chirp emitted followed by Dr. Zelenka's voice.

"WE GOT IT…DR. WEIR?" he yelled Dr. Weir, racing up to her. "We got it. I know what the problem is…uh…was…I fixed it…calibrations were not set right…something is off on the planets end but I compensated for that…and…"

"Dr. Zelenka?" said Dr. Weir, putting up her hand, "Can we dial out?"

"Sorry. Yes. Should be begin dialing gate?"

"Yes please," said Elizabeth, motioning to the gate console.

As the chevrons began to light up, Dr. Zelenka held his hands clasped in front of his chest, his eyes fixed on it, with Dr. Weir and Colonel Cadwell watching anxiously beside him. When the last chevron lit and the wormhole connected Dr. Weir, smiled. This time it was a genuine smile.

"Well Doctor, looks like you won't be needing my help after all," said Cadwell, putting his hands in his pockets.

Dr. Weir smirked slightly, "Well we could still use the Daedulus if this situation gets..."

"Volatile?"

"Yes," said Dr. Weir, as she reached for her headset.

"I'd be happy to help," said Cadwell, watching Radek tapping some keys on his laptop.

* * *

_The Match_

For about an hour Ora had shown the Colonel around and introduced him to many different Tarrens. By the time they had made it back to the small hut set aside for his short stay, Sheppard's feet were aching. It was certainly worth the tour of the small Tarren camp, which he had learned was called Ish' mok after Urok.

Among the many things he had seen on the tour was the generators responsible for the shield/cloak device, though he did not see Topa, who normally worked in that area. Some small part of him was greatful for that, as he was in no manner presentable.

Finally entering through a small flap to the hut, he dropped down onto a small carved wooden chair and felt his eyes immediately drooping. He was tired in truth but he didn't want to sleep.

"Sheppard, I've already rolled out a bedroll for you so you can sleep. You look tired you should get some rest. I will be back in a few hours."

When Sheppard only stared Ora added, "Don't worry, you are safe," a mask of maturity returning to her mannerism.

He nodded as he got up and then sat down on the bedroll, his body needed it and he could do nothing at the moment about his team. The bedroll was surprisingly soft but he could still feel the hardness of the rock floor beneath him. So much for his back.

The next thing Sheppard knew, he was hearing the sound of someone pushing aside the cotton flap to his hut and humming softly. Sitting up, he stared blurry eyed at Ora as she sat down a cup, using her tail, on a small table nearby. He could see that the content of the cup was of something bluish-white and milky. It smelled sweet like a blend of honey and coconut. His throat parched and his back aching from sleeping on the thin bedroll, he slowly reached over and picked up the cup. Taking a few reluctant sniffs he took a sip.

The flavor, at first, was delicious but soon a burning sensation began to build in his throat and mouth as the taste of alcohol overpowered him. It was so strong; he had to clutch his head to stop it from spinning. Once that had ceased, something bitter and metallic remained as the after taste of the drink. Spitting out what little still remained in his mouth, Sheppard glared at the cup then up at Ora.

"Ugh…What is that?" said Sheppard, trying hard not to gag. As the room stopped spinning, he sat the cup back down. The after taste had sent his stomach rolling and made his head foggy.

"Oh sorry. The warriors drink the Stregath. I thought you too would drink it. Sorry," said Ora, resisting the tears welling up.

Sheppard could see this situation was going to get a lot worse if he didn't say something to comfort her wounded feelings. "It's not that I don't appreciate it, Ora, it's just I don't think…" God he wished Teyla were here, she could always smooth over situations like this.

"Your stomach can handle it?" said Ora, smirking.

"Exactly," said Sheppard hesitantly, giving her a pointing gesture, while smiling. That was apparently a mistake because before he knew it, Ora had jumped him and was rubbing her head on his chest and shoulders. It was an awkward position, to say the least, to be in. He tried to gently coax her off of him.

"Say Ora?"

"Mmm Yesh…Sheppard?" said Ora, looking up at him from her position on his chest. Her eyes dilated as her hands grabbed around his upper torso, making him very uncomfortable.

"Would you like to show me around that other section of camp before I leave?" asked Sheppard, being careful not to move.

"Certainly! Oh you haven't seen the ring have you? I can't wait to show it to you," shouted Ora, jumping off of him, her giggly smile reassuring him; she was over whatever had possessed her to rub her head on him.

Among the many things he'd had a woman do to him, he had never had one rub her head on him. It was the weirdest thing. Kind of kinky or rather cat like? Thought Sheppard. The Tarren certainly had a cat quality to them and some bull like qualities too, considering the horns.

Grabbing his hand, Ora led him out into the camp, her tail swaying back and forth like a cat's. Why hadn't he noticed the whole tail thing before in the tunnels? He supposed she had hid it out of shyness.

"Urok says Monin will lead you back out of the tunnels to daylight soon. The Wraith attacks are fewer but it may take another day for the attacks to cease. The tunnels are not safe to travel by during the attacks. I hope you will not be angry for the delay. I know how you wish to find your friends."

Sheppard noted how she switched to Urok when not in her father's presence. It was interesting to witness Ora's attitude changes. When in her father's presence she seemed child like but snotty and when she was not in his presence she took on a maturer attitude despite the playfulness.

"No I'm not angry. I just wish I could go now," said Sheppard, trying to discreetly ignore Ora's tail brushing against his butt. "Not that I want to go because I don't like it here…it's just that…"

"I know. You want to get to them now but you are irritated that you cannot, I understand completely. I just wish that when you go I could…go…with…you…" said Ora, trying hard not to look Sheppard in the eyes.

Sheppard was at a loss of words, he knew he should say something along the lines of sure but only if your father allows it but at the same time, he was reluctant to answer. The noise unfolding in one of the nearby dens, saved him from answering.

A female and a male Tarren were entwining tails and yowling at the tops of their lungs. Ora shook her head. "Those two are always drinking Stregath and then they sing like that for hours. It's dreadful to the ears don't you think, John?" said Ora, snorting in disgust at the two, as she hurried Sheppard past.

"Oh yes…dreadful," said John, wiggling his finger in his ear.

Definitely cat-like. Thought Sheppard.

As Ora lead him up a small incline further into the camp, from the distance he could make out several corridors leading down into dens. Many had older Tarren females sleeping or tending to food. In one area off to the side of the small dens, sat a huge ring of green irregular rocks. Surrounding the rocks was a small trench not more than 10 feet deep and 7 feet wide, filled with glowing white, iridescent liquid. Within the circle he saw two Tarren rubbing horns and grunting.

"This," said Ora, spreading open her hands at the area, "Is the Ring I told you about. See those two over there, they are preparing for a sparring match," said Ora, leading Sheppard over to watch from the small benches set up.

Sitting down, he noted the small dip indent at the back of the bench, allowing room for a tail. How interesting. He thought, as he scouted forward to avoid having the dip make an impression in his butt.

As he looked up he saw that both men had removed most of their adornments except for two cloths in white and brown material, wrapped around their lower regions. When both Tarren had backed to either side of the circle, equal distance from each other, they clapped hands and tossed their heads, much like a bull, at one another.

Many of the Tarren began to fill in the benches to watch the match, in the corner Sheppard saw two female Tarren staring at him intensely. He shuffled his body so that he wouldn't be directly in their line of sight.

Looking back at the two competitors one of them had a gigantic spider shade tattoo on his chest, which eerily reminded Sheppard of the Uriatus bug. The other male had two of the spider shades dueling on his chest.

"That one there," said Ora pointing, "with the bigger horns is Miiot and the other one is Eus. They will be sparring for the first time since Eus injured his leg."

He was about to ask how a winner is decided but stopped as Ora explained it. "The loser is the one whose body meets the ground. The winner is the one who remains standing."

Sheppard nodded as he watched both opponents shuffle down into a similar stance, reminding Sheppard of a sumo match. Miiot charged Eus, his horns down, the spider shade rippling on his chest. Eus in turn stomped his foot and charged at Miiot, his two spider shades taking on a battle of their own.

Crash.

The two horns met. Sheppard winced; it was bone against bone. Hard steel meeting steel. Both players determined to win.

He had to admit it was no football but it certainly did have a entertaining, adrenaline appeal. He watched as Miiot shoved his muscle bound body against Eus. The two struggled trying to force the other take a tumble to the ground. Eus grunted as his weight began to give out.

Ora kept her hand over her mouth, her other hand squeezed the bench tightly, her nails digging into the wood.

Again Miiot shoved, and this time Eus was ready, pushing back with his own momentum to push Miiot to the edge of the circle away from him. Miiot was angry, his face scrunched with determination. He pawed the ground like a bull, slammed his fists against one another and charged Eus. Eus leveled his horns to Miiot and stalked his opponent, who had skidded to a stop in the middle of the circle.

When Miiot charged again, Eus, did a side step, just as his opponent reared near him, and he gave a swift kick to Miiot's butt, sending him to the ground on his face. A wind instrument piped a victory tune somewhere behind Sheppard and Ora, as Eus, held his proud head high, his face beaming, fists held high in the air.

Ora clapped her hands and smiled as Eus gave her a curt bow, and smirk. Sheppard turned to see her blushing suddenly, her tail wagging behind the bench in the dip.

"That John is our camp's champion right there!" squealed Ora, as she shyly rolled her eyes downwards, when Eus passed her.

* * *

**A/N:** More to follow on Ronon, Teyla and Rodney. 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I have included a small portion of the transcript for the Season 2 ep Michael and Season 2 ep Conversion (in italics with some additions). Much thanks to gateworld for the information.

* * *

… **.LV.** …

**Bound to Happen – Chapter 12**

* * *

**Song Inspiration**: Change by Mind In A Box & Silence by Nautilus

* * *

Ronon stood up, giving Teyla an eyebrow raise, before aiming his gun at the cell doors lock. Whatever plans these creatures had for him and Teyla, they weren't about to sit around and find out. 

Teyla, slid the plate into the front of her vest, and held her breath, waiting to see what would happen.

After a bam and some sizzling, a sizable hole was created in the cell's lock and handle, allowing Ronon to kick it open. Giving Teyla a look, both of them walked out into the corridor.

The tunnel was mostly moist mud, with a small puddle or two. Every once in a while a crooked root made its appearance into the tunnel. Looking left and then right, Ronon sniffed the air, whatever those things had been, he didn't think they would be gone long.

Teyla looked right and left. "Which way?" she said, upholstering her gun, and brushing at the hair poking in her eye.

"This way," grunted Ronon, his gun out in front of him.

As they began to make their way through the mud tunnels, they came to a 4 junction. That was when Teyla heard a wailing sound, like a Wraith's only it held a certain human quality in it.

"That sound…" said Teyla, standing near Ronon, her gun aimed at the way they had just come.

"I know…it's coming from over there," said Ronon, nodding his head in the direction of a tunnel off to the right of him.

"It sounds…"

"Wraith like?" supplied Ronon, aiming his gun at the right tunnel. When the sound didn't return, he lowered his weapon. "Come on let's keep moving."

"Agreed," said Teyla, hoping the Runner knew where he was going. As they began to pass several more tunnels, a steady wind began to pick up.

"We're close," said Ronon, suddenly swinging around on a bent knee to aim his gun at something wailing behind them.

Suddenly from the distance he could make out a moving shadow, far larger than himself, moving fast, and picking up speed. Firing off several rounds Ronon and Teyla backed up a tunnel to the left.

When Ronon got his first glimpse of the thing, it appeared to be some kind of disfigured beast. With tentacles slopping out of its face in several odd places. It had no hair and it's tongue hung out of its mouth several inches. Its back legs appeared to be disfigured as well as its hands which had four swollen fingers and long chipped nails.

"What is that?" asked Teyla, as Ronon crouched near the creature to get a better look. After sniffing at the blood with his hand, he moved the mutated hand aside to look at something on its chest.

"Dunno. Look familiar?" asked Ronon as he looked up at Teyla who held a gasp from escaping her mouth.

It wore the uniform of a Genii. The insignia still visible beneath the gory mess of dried mud and it's black blood.

"That is…"

"Genii," said Ronon, as he eyed the necklace slung around its neck. Yanking it off of the beast's neck, he stood up and handed it to Teyla. As she wiped off the mud on it, a pendant of gold surfaced and along with it the Jaruden symbol.

"Kind of makes you wonder what is really going on here," said Ronon, watching as Teyla, eyed the pendant once more before tucking it into her vest.

"Yes. If this is what was done to him, then…"

"We better find Sheppard and Rodney," said Ronon, turning only to hear a hissing sound nearby.

Before either of them could react, one of the creatures leapt upon Teyla, knocking her face down into the mud puddle. Swinging around, Ronon shot at the creature, only to have it use it's leg to kick hard into him sending him sprawling into the ground.

Teyla struggled to reach her gun, which had been knocked from her hand. As the thing clawed at her vest, she managed to aim the barrel just at the creature's leg, shooting a bullet into one of its arms. Wailing loudly, it loosened its grip on her vest then drove it's dripping mouth of teeth into her shoulder, making her scream.

Ronon dizzily stood up, as Teyla's screams ceased. Reaching for his gun and finding it just on the other side of Teyla and the creature, he withdrew his sword and dashed to pierce the creature with it.

Leaping past the creature to reach his gun, Ronon felt his feet pulled out from underneath him. He could see some kind of tentacle wrapped around his ankle. It began to drag him back towards Teyla, who it had not released from its toothy vice.

As Ronon rolled over, he saw his sword still sticking into the back of the thing. Sweeping forward with his fist, he landed a punch into its face, forcing it to release its hold on Teyla's shoulder. Within moments the creature swung another tentacle. Rolling over to the side of the creature and Teyla. He heard a snap as it pound hard into the ground next to where his head had just been. Managing to get to his feet, at the distraction, he yanked on the sword and withdrew it.

As the creature wailed loudly and swiped its claws at Ronon's chest, leaving a trail of blood in four streaks, Ronon swung the sword down to chop the tentacle off his ankle.

It screamed out, it's body writhing on Teyla. Ronon stumbled, dove for his gun and within in an instant of grabbing it, turned and shot the creature in it's face, who had backed off of Teyla to reach Ronon. It's blood, tissue and brains sprayed on the ground in front of Teyla, who's body remained still.

Once he was sure the thing was dead, he ran to Teyla's side. "Teyla?" Checking for her pulse, he was rewarded with a strong beat against his fingertips. He could thank Beckett for teaching him how to check for a pulse.

Lazily Teyla's eyes opened, as he sheathed his gun, carefully looking over the wound. It had some kind of thick green goop oozing out of it, and the surrounding flesh had a jagged, burnt appearance.

"Ronon…the…it has…" gasped Teyla. She could feel stabbing pain from the wound, it was burning and her stomach was rolling.

"Lie still," said Ronon. "You've been poisoned." At the first sign of the wound he knew it was poison. He peeled each piece of her tattered vest and her shirt from the wound, careful, as she gritted her teeth, stifling several cries of pain.

Removing his gun straps, he reached down and set his gun next to him. Then he unsnapped the extra strap from the main holster and put it in front of Teyla's mouth. "Bite down on this. This is going to hurt," said Ronon, his eyes focused on her wound.

He wasn't medically trained for this sort of thing but he could do some patching up when he needed to. To be a runner he had to know something of caring for wounds. Looking into the wound, he saw a sharp black tooth, oozing into it. Poison for sure.

Reaching for his knife, he thought about it. Before he dug into the wound to dig out the tooth, he knew he would need to sterilize the knife first. Leaving Teyla's side he grabbed his sword and chopped several dried roots off of the wall nearby.

That was when he saw three more of the creatures speeding towards him and Teyla.

* * *

_It's in the blood_

Rodney awoke, his eyes opening to be blinded by the light blasting in his face. When the light had been turned down, he reopened his eyes. He lay inside some type of large glass tube. From what he could see, it had no lid only two round ends and slightly curving sides. His whole body ached from end to end and he realized that despite being strapped down, he had some leeway to move.

He could see several Wriath in lab like coats, moving around consoles around him, and several monitors with white Wraith script and data on black screens. One moved to his side, staring down at him, and then it spoke.

"Sit…up."

He refused to move, and instead yelled at it, "Why are you doing this to me? Who are you? Where are my friends? What have you done with them?"

The Wriath ignored his yelling and shrugged, far too human like, as it reached its hand around his shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position.

He resisted, but found his limbs uncooperative. Once he was sitting up, the Wriath, leaned behind him and adjusted something that made sucking sounds behind him. Rodney tried to force his limbs to move but they felt heavy…weighted down. When he looked at his hands, he instead found himself looking at his chest which had several small, round, metal discs with little leads exiting out of them.

Then he felt the Wriath move to tug on something. Feeling something moving on his neck he slowly convinced his left hand to reach up, feeling two large tubes. They entered at the left side of the part where his neck and shoulder met. They were pumping something in and out of him. With a small metal frame and some buttons on it.

Panicking he tried to jerk, only to scream out in pain as whooshing sounds drew the straps tight suddenly around his wrists, ankles and his thighs, forcing him to lay back down.

What was going on? Why were they doing this to him? Him of all people? Where was Sheppard? Where were the others?

Rodney screamed out as he saw a something long and mask like descend down on him, covering his screaming mouth and nose. When it had suctioned onto his mouth, he saw the sides of the tube he lay in come up to met a sliding lid.

When the lid and the sides sealed, he felt a strange blue goop begin to fill the tube, his eyes watering, he screamed for all he was worth. The liquid felt more like some kind of thick hair gel, only it was in no way sticky. As it reached his eyes, he squeezed them shut. Realizing that yelling wasn't going to solve anything, he began to feel dizziness overwhelm him.

In the background of Wraith like chatter, he heard one Wriath say, "It is ready, begin."

Jerking he felt something pumping through smaller tube into his neck, making his neck and eventually his entire body sting and become number if that was possible. The next thing he knew the mask emitted some kind of gas that smelled slightly metallic. He tried not to inhale but after a time he was breathing it in and next he knew he was falling asleep.

* * *

_Rodney's Conversion _

The entire procedure had taken two days worth of data charting and analysis combined with fine-tuning. The final steps of the D.N.A. manipulation and merging had just been implemented a few hours ago and already the results were poring in. As the final checks were made to be certain that all was well, the test subject stirred.

… … …

OBSERVATION ROOM. Rodney stood beside John watching Michael on the monitors while listening to Teyla report her conversation to Elizabeth.

_A part of Rodney was hoping this procedure would work and a part of him felt that this was only going to do more harm than good however he wasn't ready yet to voice those concerns. After all they were only making this Wraith's life better by making him human not worse. What was wrong with that? _

_WEIR: He's only had the one dream? _

_TEYLA: Yes. He believes the Wraith did something to him during his capture. _

_WEIR (to Carson): Can you do something to help him? _

_BECKETT: Perhaps I can give him a sedative to help him sleep. Or I could increase his dosage, although I question against it at this time. _

_McKAY: Why? If it's helping, what's wrong with giving him more? _

_BECKETT: Because, Rodney, I specifically calibrated his regimen according to his current physical condition. Any alteration could adversely affect his recovery. I say we remain patient -- wait to see if he has any more dreams. If it's merely psychological, then Doctor Heightmeyer should be able to help him through it. _

_TEYLA: Why do we not just tell him the truth? I am finding it difficult keeping it from him, and I am beginning to question whether our course of action is the correct one._

… … …

At last the procedure not but an hour later had finished, and the blue liquid was drained through several small holes in the four corners of the tube. As the sounds of something drawing up the tube to a standing position emitted like a screeching sound, Rodney's muscles tensed. Then he felt something smooth like water but soothing like aloe, fill the tube up, caressing his skin.

Rolling his shoulders back, he listened to the chatter around him.

" It worked!" yelled a young, male Wriath voice.

Rodney didn't know how long the procedure had taken nor anything else at the moment all he cared about was opening his eyes. He felt the contraption at his neck, disconnect and remove itself from him. Immediately the feeling of pain assaulted him, but soon it was replaced by a cool numbness. Opening his eyes and ignoring the sting of the water on them, for the first time in what seemed like hours only, the first thing he noticed was the room. He stared through the liquid at the blurry shapes standing below on the floor watching him.

That was when he heard the assault of the voices in his ears. It was like being in a crowd of people who were speaking two different conversations at the same time as they conversed. He couldn't quite explain it. It was like a warmth from within him as the voices flowed.

It should have told him something was wrong, he should have been panicking but he wasn't. He didn't feel anything but a deep calm over him.

The voices surrounded him and his only desire was to join those voices. He jerked against the restraints, he couldn't understand why he was unable to do so. Rage throbbed within him at the restraints. He hated being restrained. He hated being in a cage.

A single voice, clear as a bell, tolled within him. "Extract the sample."

From the somewhere behind him, he could see something moving, a long metal arm with a tube and needle on the end.

"I need only a few small samples from him but the main sample must come from the heart directly."

"But won't that kill it?"

"Yes…exactly."

"But shouldn't we keep him alive? He's the first to survive the procedure."

"The sample will do. He is just a step. Now extract the sample."

Rodney growled his fury through the mask. He was not going to die here. Panic temporally consumed him as he saw the two arms on either side of him approaching to withdraw samples from his arms. Then a new feeling…a stronger feeling surfaced. One in which the need to survive thrummed loudly in his ears and in the pulse of his veins.

He wasn't going to die. He was going to live.

Jerking hard, the restraints tore, as his steel muscles barreled through them. As he yanked the pads sticking to his chest, he saw his nails were pointed and sharp. Quickly, he broke the two arms making their journey towards him, then he clawed at the tube's walls, until finally he realized he could punch through without injuring himself too much.

Once the tube began to break, the liquid drained out onto the surrounding area in a flood, making consoles snap and hiss. Several of the Wriath were knocked off their feet, a few fled the room. What minimal light there was blinked out, it made a difference to him, he could see better with them off.

Leaping upon the first Wriath he could reach, he felt an instinct in him take over. Rage…fury…anger. Call it whatever it was, he knew he had to get out of there. Anywhere but there would suffice. His first victim fell easily to his steel muscles, sputtering blood through its throat. The next he lifted off of the floor and sent the Wriath flying into the tube, landing face down upon a broken shard, piercing his forehead.

Rodney laughed, his voice more throaty, different than its usual high pitch volume. He screamed aloud. Suddenly fear registered in the back of his mind, he sounded exactly like a Wraith. Ceasing, he looked left just in time to feel a Wraith stunner hit him full on. He froze as he waited to fall down, it never happened. Dodging two more blasts, he leapt forward, managing a jump no human could possibly make.

Then in instant he had knocked the Wriath to the ground. A female. He was about to claw open her neck, when another stronger urge took over. Leaning down he sniffed close to her face. He could smell her fear.

How it made him happy. He relished her fear. Had his fear smelled this good?

Suddenly the urge welling at the bottom of his stomach surfaced. He felt a growl there. He was hungry? Then turning to look down at the hand grasped around her neck, he saw a small tinge of pale light pinkish blue skin beginning to spread. As he turned to his left hand, turning it around he could barely make out a line.

That was when he felt two stunners hit his back. He was beginning to feel the effects of the stunners. Striking at the female's neck he raked a savage slash to it, letting the blood spray upon his arms and to pool on the ground around her.

Leaping off of the now dead Wriath, he raced to the nearby door, barreling through it. His fear suddenly surfacing only to bow to his instinct. The questions in his mind could wait till later. He had to get out of there.

Remebering that it wouldn't do good to run around naked, Rodney sought his clothing which was stuffed into a small room with many other uniforms, weapons and the like. Seeing his uniform, although dirty and torn, he pulled it on. He could see several Genii uniforms and one that reminded him suspiciously of the Lord Protectors personal uniforms.

It was then that three Wriath began racing down the corridor he had just traveled through, making their way to the room. Seeking his P-90 Rodney stared at the weapon before abandoning it, he didn't need it. Dashing back out of the room, he narrowly collided with the three Wriath who had stunners in their hands. He raced past them and down more corridors, escaping from them.

As he continued several Wriath patrolling the corridors turned just in time to fire off a few stunner shots which missed him as he leapt into some large mechanical area. It had huge machines, like generators, stretching high above his head at least several feet. Racing between them he dashed through another door and up a pathway.

After several more turns he slowed, they weren't pursuing him, for the moment. Sliding down the wall nearby, he held his head, as the throbbing returned. Then realizing what his hands were, he dropped them down beside him, as if they were poisonous.

The spread of the pinkish blue hued skin continued its progressive work rapidly until all of his skin was touched a slight blue. He could feel something on his palms but he couldn't bring himself to look. Not yet anyways.

Back in the lab, he had felt a craving…an urge. Was that what it was to feel like? Like a Wraith…Wriath hungry?

His stomach for good measure made another leap. Leaning his head against the wall, he sniffed the air. Something he couldn't quite place, stirred a memory in him. Human…human prey?

Rodney shook his head. He was not… He would not! Finally, he dared to look at his arms, which had a pale blue tinge to them. Turning his hand over, he saw it. Not a Wriath feeding palm. He could tell the difference. But a Wraith feeding slit. Exactly for line to sculpting. He was Wraith then? Rodney shook his head.

No something in-between. Not even a half-wraith but something of a combination of all three. Human, Wraith and Wriath. His mind drew him to remember Sheppard as he transformed. Was this what Sheppard had felt? Fear or a quiet dull calm that shouldn't be there?

… … …

BECKETT: This might hurt a wee bit.

As the nurse extracted his splinter he yelled OW!

Sheppard in turn watching him commented, "I'm sure it will."

At that moment Rodney hadn't thought it would be a problem but apparently Ellia had done more to Sheppard than any of them knew. He could see Beckett swabbing the wound from the corner of his eyes.

_BECKETT: This doesn't sting? _

_SHEPPARD: No. _

_BECKETT: I know y'have a high threshold for pain, but this ... _

_SHEPPARD: This is what? _

_Rodney looked over at Sheppard's wound despite having pain from his splinter he was amazed to see as Beckett froze mid-wipe that the wound underneath the bandage was gone._

_BECKETT: ... gone. _

_SHEPPARD: What? _

_BECKETT. The feeding mark. It's completely healed. _

_In that moment Rodney knew then something was definitely wrong. _

… … …

His memory returning to the present, Rodney tried to remember all of the symptoms Sheppard had gone through…in all of Sheppard's transformation he didn't think that the Colonel had had a Wraith feeding slit on his palm.

Somewhere a reminder of Sheppard being strapped to the altar returned and he knew then that if this what the Wriath had turned him into, a beast, what would they do with to Sheppard? To the entire team for that matter?

Rodney jumped up just as he heard thundering steps three corridors down. He had to find Sheppard and the others. If he knew anything about transformation of the unnatural kind, they could be reversed. At least he hoped so. Sheppard had returned to normal, why couldn't he?

Racing down the corridor he sniffed the air, again the scent of humans drew up the hunger in him. Resisting it he realized if he was Wraith like, than that meant that he had to feed or die. Shaking his head Rodney refused to do it. He wouldn't…

The Wraith closed in on him, stunner blasts whistled past his ear. Dashing sideways down more corridors he saw a side door. Dashing into it, his eyes locked with the single female Wriath standing with her back to him. It was Ta'ar'ka.

Stepping closer to her, he looked down at the now fully Wraith looking hand. She was the enemy and he was going to feed on her.

* * *

**A/N:** Things have only just begun to heat up. 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Ah the sick sick girl I am…another cliffie has been thrown into the mix. Muahaha. So pay close attention to the scenes/details or you'll miss the important stuff!

* * *

… **.LV.** …

**Bound to Happen – Chapter 13**

* * *

_Tower Déjà vu_

As Eus, was slapped on his shoulder by the various male Tarren's who had watched the match and supported his victory, an electrical snap and hiss emanated from the back, near the Shield.

Sheppard watched as the warring party entered the camp, several furry animals resembling deer and rabbits slung across their shoulders or grasped in their hands. Monin was the first that Eus approached from the war party. He drooped his head, and let his horns become parallel to the ground.

Sheppard, frowned, Monin had a angry look on his face, something was wrong…

"Scaath trutha ma caz lar!" announced Eus, his tail swinging slightly as he dipped to a slight bow with his lowered horns.

Monin grunted something inaudible, stepped around Eus and continued on toward the small dining hall that was being set up, in a room near the ring.

Feeling, Ora's hands griping his arm, Sheppard turned to see, concern spreading across the young Tarren's face. "Ora? What's wrong?"

"That was understandable but still…to refuse the Greuaity…is…disgraceful…"said Ora, her eyes transfixed on the fading back of Monin.

The crowd that had been singing cheers and the various Tarren that been dancing ceased, the camp became silent, and Sheppard felt the goosebumps rise on his arms.

"What was all that…"

"Not here," said Ora, pulling on his arm to lead him back to the small hut.

Once he had sat down, Ora, knelt in front of him and continued, "Monin…he is…not my recognized brother, but he is still allowed the highest honors a Tarren can receive. He is the greatest warrior among us. Not only that but when Urok dies, as rightly so, Monin will be the one to take leadership."

"Okay," said Sheppard, feeling Déjà vu all over again.

"But because I am nearly fully mature in my people's eyes, and because Urok does not trust Monin's leadership ability, I will be taking Urok's place as leader, not Monin. This however, is not accepted by the ruling council of the other camps and as you might have already guess is the hitch."

Sheppard didn't like where the conversation was going. It was bringing back memories of Amara and the whole Lord Protector plot.

"The only way I can gain succession in their eyes is to pair up with a male. Only then can my rule be considered valid. Monin fears that Eus intends to be that male."

Sheppard shook his head in understanding. "I can see where you're going with all of this. So that's why Monin wouldn't ah do that…ahh…"

"Greuaity," supplied Ora with a hint of humor.

"Yeah…that," said Sheppard, putting out his hand.

Ora smiled. "So that's the reason why you witnessed that showdown. Don't worry about Eus and Monin or even me. This thing is going to take time to work out. Okay, well it's probably time to get to the celebration. But Sheppard?"

"Yes Ora?"

"Stay away from Monin…and maybe even Eus. They see you as a threat. A threat that should they get a chance…say when you are alone…to take out their competition."

Sheppard nodded his head. "I know what that means."

"Anyways…tomorrow, if the attacks have ceased, Monin's warring party will check the surface tunnel and if it's stable they will take you to the surface. I suggest you stay close to Odin, he is the best interspecies relation we have. He is a half-blood."

Now all Sheppard had to do was get back to Atlantis alert the calvary, if they weren't already on the way and avoid the two males who were both sneering at him from their separate tables.

* * *

_Mounting the Rescue_

As Major Lorne rounded up the two teams that were mounting the rescue, he heard his com beep.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Major, because we don't know what the situation is yet. I want you to take a sweep, access the situation first and then report back before doing anything."

"Yes Ma'am," said the Major, as Lieutenant Seagull gave a high five to one of the female scientists working on a still inoperable jumper nearby.

Lorne shook his head. The scientist was rather cute and he would have waved but as ranking military officer of this mission, he had to put forth a commanding stature, so he didn't. Still, he found himself grin as the female scientist winked at him and smiled.

"I think she likes you sir," commented Seagull with a faint grin, as he passed the Major and entered the back of the jumper.

Lorne shook his head again. Boy did he love his job.

After a wave from Dr. Weir, the jumper entered the Stargate. Cloaked and ready for anything, Lorne, moved the jumper up.

Entering the stargate, he had affirmed nod from Dr. Weir and another from Colonel Cadwell. Once on the other side of the horizon he immediately cloaked the ship and from the distance the jumper's scanner indicated a Wraith cruiser ship with several small darts were firing on three small ships to the likes that he had never seen. As Lorne and the second jumper neared the small fight, he caught his first glimpse of what he thought looked most definitely Wraith like but the tentacles threw him off guard.

"Sir are those Wraith?" asked Seagull, his finger pointing down at the closest ship.

"Well either they are or they aren't in any case, let's not stick around to find out. We're here to find Colonel Sheppard and his team so let's keep moving," said Lorne moving the jumper away from the fight.

"Sir I'm picking up some strange energy readings coming from the other side of those ships," said Lt. Seagull.

"Well the last report from them was that Dr. McKay had found some interesting energy readings that could be that of a zpm, so that's are best place to look at," said Lorne, making a wide berth with the other jumper at his side.

If nothing else, they would at least have a starting place to look instead of being in the dark about it.

* * *

_The Food Chain_

After a few tastes of the deer and rabbit like meat, Sheppard had been pleasantly surprised. It was absolutely delicious and the way the meat melted in his mouth, it made his stomach grumble and his hunger stir up a storm.

Adjusting his bottom on the bench, just like the ones near the ring, he felt something thin and soft, slid between his legs. Jumping at it, he looked to his left, Ora, was contently eating the rabbit like meat and casually sneaking looks at Eus, who was doing about the same with her. Looking to his right, he was surprised to see Topa, sitting next to him.

She flashed a smile, sending tingles down his spine.

"So Sheppard is it?" asked Topa, her sultry voice, rich and smooth.

As she stretched her back, Sheppard found himself grinning stupidly as his eyes dropped down to her chest.

"Yeah…it is…Yowch!" yelped Sheppard, as he felt something pinching his left leg.

"Eat your food," said Ora, gruffly while glaring intensely at Topa.

He rubbed his leg and returned the look at Ora, but felt it fade as soon as she looked at him with that petite smile. God he was a softy when it came to cute women and…come to think of it he was a softy when it came to women altogether…

Around that time, one of the older Tarren women, began passing out a sweet smelling drink. After it had been offered to him, he took a taste, and realized belatedly it was the strengath.

"Whoa…" said Sheppard, holding his head, "That's some strong stuff."

Ora giggled at him. "Yup…in fact it is stronger than what I gave you the other day."

Staring at her, he put the cup back down. He didn't think he could ever get use to something like that. He had had many different types of alcoholic drinks and held his far share of the get blitzed fast kind too but this…this was just torture and pain all rolled into one.

As he tried to swallow his spit, ignoring the sandpapery feel on his throat, Monin stood up and raised his cup.

"Shepp…ard?"

Ora elbowed him in the side, when he didn't respond. "He wants to toast you."

Sheppard nodded. "Okay…what do I do?"

Ora sighed. "You must prove you are a man by drinking more than what he drinks in the toast, all in one sip. And if he drinks more than one cup then you chug one cup and then another."

His eyes bugged out. "What? Tell him no thanks."

Ora gulped, "Um…you would make him a permanent enemy for life. It is rude and disrespectful to decline a toast."

Just great thought Sheppard giving his cup of strengath a frown. Reluctantly, he got to his feet and raised the strengath to Monin. Watching, Monin drained the entire cup in one gulp. Sheppard shook his head.

Was this some kind of let's torture the human because he can't handle the drink kind of thing or was it because his sister liked Sheppard than therefore Sheppard was his target practice or was it…Sheppard felt his stomach give a leap as he looked at the drink again. He was going to be sick for sure, the next day.

Feeling Ora poke his leg, he forcefully smiled. He could do this. Now if only he could just survive that nasty after taste. Reluctantly he swallowed the drink, forcing it down his throat. In one wave of explosion he felt his head becoming light and his nostrils were on fire. It was like that nasty wasabi stuff; he had tried once back on Earth at a sushi bar. He was all for spicy foods but that stuff had nearly left him with a migraine.

After he had reopened his eyes, someone had refilled his cup. Sheppard tried not to let the lightheadedness get to him. He could do this. He'd done drinking contests before…well only they didn't involve a drink that on it's first gulp make you feel like you've had 6 beers when you really only had one.

Suddenly the effects disappeared. Okay so that wasn't that bad. Thought Sheppard, snatching up the second cup. "Not bad…not bad at all…"

Gulping down the second, he let the effects roll over him, as he swayed a tad with his eyes closed. Once the effects had passed, he saw all the accompanying Terran clapping and looking at him.

"Bohym mak trio narick!" shouted Monin, clapping his hands and laughing.

Ora, reached up and pulled him from the waist back down to the seat. "He says very good, you are a man. Um…are you okay?"

Sheppard nodded. "Mmm hmmm…my head feels funny though…and…I think I might be sick later but yeah I think I'm fine."

Through the blurry vision, he focused on Topa who had slid her own cup towards him. Shaking his head, Sheppard told her, "Mmmskay I don't think I can handle a nother onee…"

It was than he felt his stomach leap, okay not so good. Rubbing it, he reached for the glass of water Ora had handed him. Sipping it, he saw something blue with wings being placed in the center of the table. Squinting, he felt his mouth drop open.

It was several plates of what most obviously was cooked, Uriatus bug. John felt his eyes staring at one of the bugs, whose cooked eyes were aimed towards him.

Ora squealed. "Owww…they made them extra crispy this time. Okay you might want to avoid the wings cause they don't taste so good. Monin likes it but I don't."

Sheppard felt his stomach nausea return.

"What's the matter?" asked Topa, as she cracked one open and began to dig out its inner guts out onto her plate with her claws.

Sheppard shook his head. He was half tempted to run…but then again if he moved he would be throwing up the dinner he just ate so he kept completely frozen to the spot.

"It's a delicacy, the brain is the best," said Topa dropping some of the brain onto his plate. Sheppard puffed his chest and straightened his back.

"Um you know…on second thought I think I'm full," said Sheppard standing up and getting ready to back away.

"Oh come on John! I know it's a little out there for a human but you have got to try it at least once," explained Ora, dangling a piece of cooked, gooey meat in front of his face.

Sheppard jumped away from it and immediately regretted it as he felt his balance go…letting his butt hit the muddy floor hard.

"Oh no are you okay?" asked Ora, glaring at Topa who had come to help him to his feet as well.

"Yeah I'm just…I think I need to…"

"You needn't say more," said Topa, leading him towards the hut. "Ora I'll take him to his room, you continue eating."

Ora sneered from where she stood. "I can take him."

"It's okay Ora, I got it from here."

He had to smile, he had once again two women fighting over him. It was kind of nice except at that moment his stomach gave another leap. If there was one thing he could say, this was certainly an interesting meal.

* * *

_Betrayal By Morning's Light_

Sheppard stretched as he leaned against the soft pillow, thoughts of the night before drifting hazily in his mind. His head throbbed and he felt the harshest hangover he had had in a long time. Something in the way the room moved and his stomach along with it told him so. Then before he knew it, he was leaning over and puking up all of last night's dinner, the remaining strengath and some of the various fruits he had eaten just a few minutes ago, in an effort to help ease his stomach.

He hadn't planned on drinking the strengath ever again but more out of obligation than choice he had. Boy had he drank it. By the two cup fulls and now after fermenting in his stomach over night, it was revisiting the stale air of the camp.

Trying hard not to move too much he looked over at the sleeping figure close to his right side, Ora. She must have curled up in his tent once the celebration had ended. Her tail curled around her bent knees, which were drawn up to her chest in a fetal position. Her arms lay bent over her head, and occasionally he could see her tail twitch or her hand paw like a cats'.

Sheppard smiled faintly. She was rather adorable he had to admit that. Then he frowned. He shouldn't be here. He needed to find his team and warn them of these Wriath. He didn't know as much about them as he should but never the less, they were near-cousins of the Wraith and that was all he needed to know

Feeling his stomach leap again as he felt another throwing up session seize him, he could only hope that his team was faring better than he was.

Once he had pretty much emptied his stomach of all the contents it possessed, he felt hands wrapping around his torso and a warm body pressing against his back. "Are you okay Sheppard?"

"I…th..ink..so…"said Sheppard taking the towel he was handed to wipe his mouth.

"Here I'm going to get you some fresh water and then I'll see if Eus has something for the effects your probably feeling aside from the obvious," said Ora, letting go of him and leaving the hut. Sheppard squeezed his eyes shut. Effects…? Effects huh. Yeah some effects.

Hearing Ora return, he opened his eyes beneath his left forearm, from where he lay.

"Here this will help your stomach, and this will help with the headache," said Ora, offering him some strange Eucalyptus looking leaves that tasted minty to him, a glass of water and a small cup of something that smelled like plain milk.

"What is that?" said Sheppard, pointing at the leaves.

"These are for your stomach. Don't worry they taste good," said Ora, smiling at him.

"And that..."

"Okay this is medicine for your aftereffects..." said Ora pointing at the milk looking substance, "...and this is to help with the dry throat," she said pointing to the water cup.

He wasn't too sure about the Tarren's idea on what tasted good but he couldn't stand not taking something for the hangover so he took some of the leaves to chew. After chewing them for a bit, he drank down the cup of milk, tasted like chalky peptobismo.

"Thanks…"

"Oh it's no problem," said Ora, lying down beside him, while facing him.

Sipping some of the water, Sheppard cracked his neck, and waited. Okay so the hangover was starting to ease up and his stomach was starting to slow down the whole rocking thing. This wasn't so bad...

"Eat some more of the that," said Ora, nodding to the leaves.'

Sheppard chewed some more of the leaves, feeling his headache subside, he rubbed his forehead. "So Eus huh?"

Ora giggled. "Yes…I like him…if that's what you're wondering…"

Sheppard smiled back at her. "Well…"

As he saw her smile, the flap to the hut was yanked open by Monin, whose face was covered in a sheen of sweat. In his hands was a wraith stunner and a grisly look on his face. Sheppard sat up and felt Ora cowering at his side.

"Monin what's going on?"

Monin looked far different than he had last night. He looked downright sick, and all his face markings had disappeared. He lacked decoration and the only thing covering his body was a thin sheet of brown wrapped tightly around his hips and lower region.

"Monin? Why are you…"

A stunner blast went off, and she went down, silent, eyes closed.

"What the hell is going on here?" demanded Sheppard and then wishing he hadn't of asked, felt a ripple of shock pierce him, as the image before him suddenly rippled and Topa appeared before him, some kind of round device in her hand.

"Neat little trick huh? That took me forever to fix. Don't worry the real Monin went out on a hunting party this s'morning but nobody knew but me. Now get up human!" demanded Topa, leveling the stunner at Sheppard. "Don't make me shoot you."

Sheppard eased up onto his knees letting his eyes scan for his weapons then remembering that he again didn't have his weapons.

"Don't think so…" said Topa, grinning.

Sheppard stared at her, feeling an anger settle in him. "Okay so I give up why are you doing this? What do you want?"

She smiled. "Why my dear…I want money, jewels, fortune, fame and most importantly I want you…"

"What," said Sheppard, cocking a slight eyebrow.

That was not what he had been expecting…So she was jealous of Ora having stayed in the hut last night with him. The strange thing that he recognized was, she could have done him blind last night and he wouldn't have been able to do anything about it, so why was she doing this now, when he was so coherent? Maybe it was because she wanted him coherent? Or?

"Hahahaha…getting ideas Sheppard?"

"Well…maybe why? And may I ask what your planning to do to me?" asked Sheppard, feeling some excitement beginning to rise.

Hey he was a guy after all and she was well…as Rodney might put it…hot…so why not…Thought Sheppard.

"Ah…why I'm going to return you to Jaruden. Now move!" snarled Topa, motioning with the stunner to the right.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

… **.LV.** …

**Bound to Happen – Chapter 14

* * *

**

**Song Inspiration: **Epitome by SITD

* * *

_Friend Or Foe_

_Reaching for his knife, he thought about it. Before he dug into the wound to dig out the tooth, he knew he would need to sterilize the knife first. Leaving Teyla's side he grabbed his sword and chopped several dried roots off of the wall nearby. _

_That was when he saw three more of the creatures speeding towards him and Teyla._

When the creatures wailed, he fired off several shots. Knocking the first one down, the other two split up and raced to surround him and Teyla. That was when a whistling object, sped past his left side to dig deep inside the creature's face.

The object was a spear that had two feathers tied loosely to its bindings. Ronon's momentary shock wore off as the last remaining creature wailed and began to run away. He heard a roar come from somewhere behind him as a bolt of something blue hit the creature's back, making it jerk and fall to the ground unconscious.

Slowly turning Ronon, heard a throaty voice say, "bul sho trock!" Then something raced past him and Teyla, to dive its head into the creature. The something's horns speared the creature and as it screamed its final breath, the horns slid out of it, covered in blood and gore.

"Please I speak the common tongue…we mean you no harm," said a slightly squeaky voice near Ronon.

As he slowly stood up, his weapon in hand, in case these saviors had other plans, Ronon took a moment to breathe. Then turning he saw something far from human standing before him. The man or whatever he was had small horns protruding from his forehead, with his blackish white hair in a ponytail. His eyes appeared to be a pearly, dark, blue white with small fangs poking their way out of his mouth.

"I am Odis Shamsuri, fourth of the hunters of the first warring party. So pray tell me what you are doing in the old tunnels? They are not safe as you might have imagined."

"We weren't given a choice," said Ronon gruffly, glancing once down at Teyla, who's lids flickered once before they closed again.

Suddenly a chatter of strange words commenced in all around him as the other members of the party exchanged. Crouching down beside Teyla, he felt her forehead…she was burning up.

"Please you must forgive my comrades…humans are usually down here for two reasons only, food for the creatures or food for the shades. We are not so use to seeing humans down here. We are called the Tarren in case you were wondering. Ah…female is injured yes? Amm…let me help. I have experience with these types of wounds."

Ronon was reluctant but, Odis seemed sincere and considering he hadn't the medical equipment to help Teyla, he stepped aside to allow the Tarren access.

As Odis bent over Teyla's shoulder, he began to lean down, his face very close to the wound. With a sniffing sound, came Odis's face back up. "She has been posoined. It can be treated but it must be soon…"said Odis, staring up at Ronon, who found his eyes traveling the other members of the warring party.

One in particular caught his eyes, a particularly tall one with horns twice the length of Odis's and blue sheened eyes staring at him almost hypnotically. There were noticeable differences between Odis and the others. Odis had a shorter tail for one, he didn't have those horns, nor the indented nose and he wasn't wearing those strange leather straps on his horns either. Ronon did notice one thing, on their chests, it was something that reminded him of the Uriatus bug? Shades? If they so resembled what he thought they resembled then him and Teyla were in a lot more trouble than he thought at first.

Suddenly he jerked as a voice pierced his left ear. "That one is called Monin," said Odis, reaching to look at the wound on Ronon's chest.

"I'm fine, help her," said Ronon, glaring at the hand in front of his chest.

"That wound then I will attend after the females," said Odis, returning to checking Teyla's shoulder wound.

"He is the leader of this warring party and a fine good one at that," said Odis, carefully cutting off the leftover fabric on the wound with his claws. "He likes warriors or rather…respects them more. You might want to say Pel tek, which means greetings, to him. It would make a good impression, all things considered."

"Just tend the wound," said Ronon.

He had never liked sucking up to any authority, as Sheppard and Rodney called it. He stared blankly at Monin, ignoring the several Tarrens off to the side doing something very peculiar. Two of them were rubbing horns while the third was cleaning his scimitar.

"Okay okay…sheesh males are so pushy. That's why I prefer females. Human…Tarren…even the rarity of a Wriath uh well not Wraith…but that's actually…hmm…maybe…uh never mind…I'll just check on the wound," said Odis, returning his gaze to the wound.

Ronon thought about what he had said for a second and then asked, "What is a Wriath?"

He had never heard that term before. Something about it made him wonder if that was what those creatures that had attacked him Teyla were or if they were those cloaked ones…the ones that had taken Rodney.

"You haven't heard of the Wriath? Ah you must have something in common with that Sheppard then yes?"

Ronon turned to look down at Odis. "Sheppard…?"

"Ah…yes Monin's camp has one such human by that name there. He claimed he didn't know about the Wriath either. You must be the others he spoke of."

"Where is this camp? Where is he?"

"Whoa…one thing at a time. First the female must be attended to, yes?"

Ronon nodded. At least one thing had been solved. He knew where Sheppard had gone. The only thing they needed to do now was to find Rodney.

"This will hurt, here take this and bite down," Odis told Teyla, pulling on a strip of leather from a belt at his side and sliding it into her mouth.

Ronon turned back only to see Teyla cry out in pain. He put the butt of his gun at the bent head of Odis. Whatever the Tarren was doing he wasn't about to let the man hurt Teyla.

"Please, I need to purge her body of the posoin. This is the only way I know how to do it. It will hurt but I can't tend the wound until the posoin is removed," said Odis, freezing with his mouth inches away from her wound, his hands squeezing either side of her shoulder.

"Do it quickly," said Ronon, after a few beats.

"Agreed, please bite down," said Odis to Teyla, then he chomped down on her wound.

* * *

_Hunger Craves_

Everything from anger to pity crossed Rodney's mind as Ta'ar'ka's tense body turned to face him, her eyes petrified with fear.

"I can smell your fear," stated Rodney, despite her knowing it.

"Yes, I know you can," said two voices, both hers. One in his mind and the other from her vocal cords.

He had half his mind debating whether to force her for information on Sheppard's whereabouts while the other half…the slowly growing stronger half begged him to feed upon her.

He would have to eventually feed…it was now part of his nature… Rodney could no more resist his hunger than ignore it. The more he resisted and tried to ignore the worse it became. He needed nourishment. There was no choice. He was going to feed on her.

However, he decided might as well get information from her, before he had breakfast, lunch and dinner for the next couple of days. On that haunting thought, he squeezed her neck tightly and looked deep into the eyes now filled with anger and terror.

"Where is he? Where are they?" growled Rodney, hearing his male Wraith voice fill the room.

"W…hoo…" rasped Ta'ar'ka, her claws scratching at his single hand around her neck.

"Sheppard! Ronon! Teyla! My friends…"

"The hu…mans…who...ca me…me…who…you….u…were…with?" said  
Ta'ar'ka, threw her closing windpipes.

"Yes" Thought Rodney, suddenly feeling the words forming in his mind instead of from his mouth.

"They…we…re…sent…to…t…ri...al..s…th….e…other…gene…one…lost…to…vermin…below…" managed Ta'ar'ka.

Rodney grinned his toothy smile at her, his teeth now fully Wraith like with slightly longer points to them. As he loosened his grip slightly, he saw the mental image of what she had called vermin. The altar swirled in his mind as he connected it with Sheppard's disappearance.

That was where he would go next. But now he would feed.

"Please…" she begged in his mind. Rodney smiled. Pinning her body against the lab table, with his own, he grabbed her neck and exposed the soft tissue. Then he felt something slid down from his upper lips inside his mouth…fangs? How vampiric, he thought, as he brought them down into the flesh. Feeling something pumping from them into her, he snuggled his body tightly against hers.

It's been awhile since I've held anything female…I guess those instincts are stronger now too…he thought as he let go of her. She appeared frozen, unable to move her limbs or fight back anymore, so he ripped the front of her dress just enough to reveal the area above her breasts. Bringing up his hand, he looked at the slit, before he swung his palm down onto her.

Immediately he felt warmth…flow into him, filling the hunger inside of him. Giving him life.

It filled him, his stomach, his arms, his legs, his heart, his lungs everything from head to toe. He had never felt more alive in that moment. It was more than anything he had ever felt. Even Ford's enzyme couldn't have come this close to what he was feeling.

It wasn't in the orgasmic category that was for sure but it was pleasurable in it's own way and he hissed, his pleasure out, drinking in the life this pathetic creature was giving him.

As she suddenly screamed he looked at the beginning of the wrinkly skin forming on her face. He closed his eyes. Just because he had to feed didn't mean he completely liked its process. Once he had finished he withdrew his hand, staring at the bloody slit.

It wasn't chocolate pie or like the blue jell-o he liked or even a nice turkey dinner. It wasn't better nor worse then those but it did have a certain tasty…quality to it, that made him roll his back muscles.

He grinned. He wanted more…

He should have felt fear…anything and in a way he did feel it somewhere deep down in the back of his mind but all he felt at present was energized…full. That was when her body fell to the floor, crumpled, husk-like, making a "rocks hitting cement" sound.

Backing away, Rodney felt horror building inside of him. He hadn't…. he had…but he… He looked again at the bloody slit on his hand…he was one of them…those animals…those things…Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon…Atlantis…he was now their enemy…the enemy…he wasn't just stronger than the Wriath but he was pretty sure he was stronger than the Wraith too.

Rodney shook his head. Enemy or not. He had to save them from his fate. He had to…God that smell…Rodney felt his stomach leap slightly as the scent of human drifted into his nostrils. He had to admit full or not the scent was alluring…tempting…tasty even…

What was he? How could he go back to Atlantis like this? Rodney screamed aloud. His howl Wraith like.

Stopping he heard footsteps closing in fast. He had to get out of there but if he fled now, he would be captured, they were too close to be evaded. He felt instincts take over, climbing the lab wall, half amazed, he hide in a shadow near the doorway awaiting his prey…

Stilling his breath, Rodney could see them, running down the hall. It wasn't like seeing through the walls but rather feeling them…and seeing them in his mind. It was weirdest experience…wait thought Rodney, I've had weirder like having Cadman in my head…mental shudder on that one.

The Wriath neared the door, stunners creaking it open, but he was ready for them. He could smell them? See them? Feel them? God how could humans stand living without senses like these? They were wonderful…truly amazing. Then he remembered Michael…that was why the Wraith had wanted so desperately to return to his original form…humans were essentially blind, death and well…not dumb…obviously but they were ants compared to us…no…the Wriath…the Wraith…Rodney shuddered. He was referring to them as brethren…What was wrong with him?

The first Wriath entered, cautious his stunner aimed straight ahead, Rodney jumped from the wall to knock the first down. As it struggled to aim its gun at him, he felt his fangs slid out, jabbing them down into a soft spot on its arm, he pumped more of that strange fluid into the Wriath. Just as the other two had begun to fire off their first couple of rounds, in a flurry of movements he raced forward, both of his fist out, knocking them to the floor.

In quick succession, he swiped his claws at their throats, watching in fascination as the blood sprayed out from the wound and collected on the floor. Then he moved back to the first whom he swiftly sliced the chest plate off of. Then another round, he slapped his hand to its chest, feeling the same warmth spreading into him. Yuck…thought Rodney, tastes…old…moldy…

Removing his hand from its chest, he swiped his claws at its neck, letting the blood spray his exposed hand. So there was a taste factor involved with the feeding process.

Rodney backed away, as his nostrils picked up the human scent again. He had to find it…he was so…it was so…Rodney shook his head. He would die before he fed on a human. Racing out of the small lab, he dashed down the hallway, letting the mental image of the complex fill his mind and help him find the exit to the surface. He was going to save his team and then from there he didn't know…but in any case he wasn't going to stay around this dump any longer than he had to.

Hitting a blocked door, he looked at the nearby panel…Just like the Wraith. He dug a whole open and began configuring the wires and noods on it. Within 15 seconds, the door was open and he was gone. Racing down the closed area, he smelled something…it wasn't…food…it was something…different.

He backed up and raced down a new corridor nearby, and looked through a foggy window to see a female Wriath and a male… he was pretty sure he knew what they were doing…but didn't that Jaruden say they couldn't mate?

But then again pleasure didn't have anything to do with procreation…so…

Rodney watched in fascination as they hissed and screeched and moved in a rhythmic fashion. It was both alien and human like. They were joined as humans would but then those strange tentacles were suddenly entwining and the male's had a thinner soft pink tentacle extending out of the original. As the pace quickened Rodney pressed his hand against the locked door, god the scent was extraordinary…

He wanted in…no he wanted to…Whoa Rodney…that's too alien for us, Thought Rodney, backing away. This is uncharted Territory here…let's keep it that way…

Running back down the way he came, he smelled the scent of humans again…but the exit was near. It was just a little farther but the humans… Rodney looked between the hallway towards the scent and the hallway leading near the exit. Which one…

"This is ridiculous…I know which one…" said Rodney, then winced as he remembered why he wasn't doing his usual chatter. That voice haunted him and he wasn't going to use it because of that fact.

I know…save my team…but prey…and…

Rodney shook his head. If this was how human was smelling to him, then he was a danger to his friends…he couldn't go to them…instead of saving them he might be condemning them to death…by his hand…

"Well slit…"

At the edge of freedom and yet the choice seemed so difficult. Rodney grabbed his forehead rubbing it, it was then he sensed it…a human scent, a very familiar one at that. Rodney pushed his mental imaging…he could see a female of that race Ta'ar'ka had called vermin and another Wriath standing beside a slumped figure….oh no…it was already too late…Unsla had Sheppard…

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffie again muahahaha! 


	15. Chapter 15

… **.LV.** …

**Bound to Happen – Chapter 15**

* * *

**Song Inspiration: **Just Dream by Element

* * *

_Dart Wars…_

Zipping down, a Wraith dart barely avoided a collision with another similar dart looking ship, only this one was red. As the Wraith's dart made an about turn to pursue it, several blue bolts from red dart blasted a hole right through it, making it crash down nearby.

"Appears to be an all out war, doesn't it?" commented Lieutenant Seagull, his eyes watching as three of the red darts fired in a triad formation around one of the Wraith darts.

"Looks that way," said Lorne, pulling up on the jumper controls to avoid another one of the red darts as it fired on one of it's own ships. "Anything yet?"

"Not yet…"

"With all this interference we may not get a clear signal," said one of the men in the back of the jumper. Another lieutenant by the name of Diez, with short dusty black hair, a dark face and a charming smile (well that was what the women said anyways).

"Your probably right Diez still…with a little luck we may get some type of signal on which to track them," commented Seagull.

"Yes some signal is better than none," said Lorne, smiling slightly.

From the far right, something blew past the windshield, and Lorne steered the jumper into a sharp left turn, narrowly avoiding a damaged, falling Wraith dart. Then he turned with jumper 3 on his flank, something white whizzed past the window to the right.

"Sir did you see that?" said Seagull, pointing at the ball of light as it circled jumper three and then flew off towards the tree line.

"Nope, but I have a feeling I'm about to," said Lorne, following the light, with the other jumper.

As the sound of dart fire and those strange blue beams began to quiet down, Lorne spotted the light whipping between the treelines and picking up speed.

"Follow the light?" supplied Diez loudly.

Lorne smirked at that. "Jumper three, do you see what we see copy?"

"Jumper three here. Yes sir! We see it. Pursue? Copy? Pur…?"

"Hold on Jumper three."

"Copy that."

"What did you find?"

Seagull glared down into the tablet PC, and tapped a few buttons. As several darts in the distance began to head their way, jumper three swerved left, letting the darts zoom by and down after the ball of light.

"Well that was interesting. Lieutenant?"

"Yes…ah okay, scanners are picking up scattered energy readings, nothing definitive though…

As one dart zoomed back to the fight, one of the red darts let rip several beams hitting close to jumper 2.

"Lieutenant any day would be nice."

"…Wait…hm…actually over there, I'm getting something unusual," said Seagull pointing down to an open area of burnt trees and another crashed Wraith dart.

"I got it," said Lorne as he headed for the wreckage.

Suddenly a wraith dart passed on the right and zoomed towards the same red dart that had fired. Lorne swerved just in time not to collide with the other ship. It resembled a dart in that it had all the trappings of one except for the fact that it was a dark blood red and as it took on fire from the dart, its pilot's window turned see through and the pilot was visible. Watching the two ships begin firing on one another, Lorne swerved again.

"Sir? I get the feeling that those things are not Wraith but something else..."

"Same here. Let's not stick around to find out shall we?" said Lorne pulling away from the shooting darts.

"Seagull anything yet?"

"Ah yes…the signal appears to be coming from over there, I'm pretty sure," said Seagull pointing at some type of large hole with rumble and another dart crashed nearby.

"Pretty sure?"

"Sorry sir. I'm sure."

Lorne grimaced as Diez snorted from his seat.

"I'm on it. Jumper three you copy on that?" asked Lorne as he looked for a place to land.

"Copy…th…un…a…tack," reported jumper three.

"Say again jumper three. Say again?"

"We are under attack…aghh…"

Lorne swung the jumper around to fire but it was already too late. Suddenly from the side view, he watched as the white light returned and whizzed, around jumper three, while a dart fired on it. As jumper three returned fire, while swerving up it was suddenly side impacted with one of the strange dart ships, a cloud of dust and debris covered the area.

"Jumper three do you copy?" asked Seagull, as Lorne checked the scanners. "Jumper three do you copy?"

Lorne clutched the handles of the jumper controls a little harder than he had meant to. He hoped they were still alive but the impact had been pretty harsh, he doubted anything could have survived it.

"Their gone sir," said Seagull, slowly turning his head to look at Lorne, atonishment on his face.

"How did they see jumper three through the cloak?" asked Diez from his seat.

"Maybe it has something to do with that light?" offered another voice from the background.

"Possibly…if that's the case we need to get out of here," said Seagull, looking down at the tabelet in his hands.

Lorne frowned as he watched the debris rain down on the forestry. "Well it's up to us and I'm not leaving till I know what's happen to Sheppard's team. Let's go find our people," said Lorne. His heart leapt at the loss of his fellow friends but he didn't have time to mourn them. True they had been good men and women but he couldn't let that interfere with the mission.

Finding a place to land the jumper, he saw three more of the strange ships bombard two of the darts, obliterating them from the sky.

"You don't suppose by any chance that they are on our side do you?" said Seagull, his blue eyes filled with concern.

"Lieutenant, right now we don't have time to speculate on the red pointy darts okay so let's just focus on finding our people," said Lorne sarcastically, trying not to let the strain in his voice show and silently hoping that Atlantis wasn't in for more trouble. The last thing they needed was another enemy and one more powerful than the Wraith.

"Agreed sir," said Seagull, ignoring the snickers in the back of the jumper.

Lorne circled the jumper around a small clearing near some kind of hole and began to ease the jumper down. Once he was sure they hadn't been spotted he glanced at Seagull and the rest of his team. "Swarski you stay here and Diez, Munedez, Seagull and the rest of you come with me, let's go find our people."

"But sir?" protested the young American, Swarski.

"Rediferd, stay here," said Lorne, then added as Swarski glared at him, "If we have to return here in a hurry, we're going to need all the extra time we can get. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" said Swarski but his dark eyes narrowed.

"Alright, move out."

"Yes sir!" said Seagull and the five other men on the rescue team.

Exiting the jumper, Lorne glanced up once at the sky…all clear for the moment at least. "Okay Lieutenant lead the way," he motioned.

"Yes sir," said Seagull, pulling out the Atlantean scanner and walking ahead. "It should be nearby. The signal was pretty weak to begin with but I am getting stronger readings as we near it…"

Careful not to alert those ships or the darts to their presence they hurried along, mindful of the sound of dart gunfire and strange zapping sounds from the other ships. As Seagull neared the source of the readings, he froze, as something white rushed at him, knocking him on his butt. Lorne and his men immediately took aim and spread out around Seagull.

"Lieutenant you alright?"

"Yes sir!" said Seagull, jumping up and dusting off his pants. "What was that…there it is!"

The object dashed again, this time nearly barreling into Lorne, who let loose, his gunfire hitting it square on. Suddenly dropping to the ground, it began to spark in a cloud of dust it had kicked up. As Diez approached, his gun aimed at it, it suddenly whizzed up. Taking aim again, Lorne fired and it was then that he realized it possessed a shield, a malfunctioning one, but none the less a shield.

Firing off several rounds at it, the object began to float and swirled around to view all of them. The object was a spherical silver ball; about 13 inches in diameter with a small camera like lens on it. As Seagull let off more rounds the object suddenly opened its bottom door and lowered a sort of ray like apparatus.

Before Lorne or his team could react the ball had spritzed them with something. It was then that Lorne felt his shoulder impact with the ground hard, as his vision swimmed, his head pounded and his eyes began to blur. He felt his limbs grow slack and it was then that he saw something above them…a wraith dart…crashing down from the sky…directly towards them.

* * *

_The Huaith – Dr. McKay_

Sheppard coughed as his spinning head slowed. He could feel something cold pressed against his bare back. Tugging, he felt cold metal claps on his ankles and wrists. Slowly his eyelids opened to blinding light, squeezing them shut again he heard Topa's voice prattling away with something Wraith like. He didn't like the sound of this. It was never a good sign when you were strapped to something, slightly out of it and hearing your supposed ally chatting up a storm with a Wraith.

Resisting the urge to let consciousness slip away from him, he opened his eyes once more and was pleased to see that they were focusing. What he did see however, was rather discomforting as he stared at the Wraith like being Topa chatted with in the distance.

It had Wraith like features but only it's legs seemed bent the wrong way, and had purple eyes not yellow. Oh yeah then there was the whole tentacle things coming out of its forehead. As he watched he saw the Wraith like creature bend forward and pull Topa into a very intimate embrace or he thought it looked rather intimate, as the Wraith's hands were sliding down her back.

Sheppard groaned. Just what he need another Wraith worshipper…but then again maybe these were the things Ora had been talking about. These Wriath things. Even greater. Wriath worshippers. Just what he needed another life sucking alien out to get him and Atlantis. Looking down at his predicament he saw his shirt had been removed but to his relief his pants had been left graciously on. That was one plus. As he breathed in, he cringed in disgust as he saw the Wriath lick the side of Topa's neck.

"Well that was disturbing," said Sheppard, to no one in particular, tugging on the restraints.

It was then that Topa left going down a hallway and the Wriath approached, its body slightly bobbing as it neared him. His heart began to pound, as the grin of a Wraith like face looked down at him.

"So I'm guessing I'm not invited to the party?" said Sheppard, feeling his pulse race.

"I am Unsla Jaruden, lead scientist of this Wriath facility," announced the creature, his hands outstretched.

Jaruden…Wriath…these were all terms Sheppard had heard before. Trying not to allow any of these recognition's settle in he played dumb…better safe than sorry.

"Okay…?"

"You are the one he spoke of.," said the raspy, male voice of Unsla.

"He?"

Sheppard's eyes narrowed. Something in the way the Wriath had said he, made him a little uncomfortable.

"Yes…the other human who possesses the gene you carry," said Unsla, letting his claw trailing up Sheppard's bare arm.

Sheppard tried not to let the surprise show in his face. Cringing again, Sheppard glared at Unsla. "What? Where is he? What have you done to him?" demanded Sheppard, a sinking feeling fill him, as Ora's words came to mind.

…_Unsla intends to find a way to make humans more viable to his own people's needs…_

He had to believe that Rodney was still alive, he just couldn't be…after all that had happened in the past two years…Rodney couldn't be dead…

"Perhaps I was wrong in making him…the Huaith…perhaps I shall use you instead…" said Unsla, his toothy Wriath grin returning, making Sheppard shiver slightly. "mmm…fear…I feel fear…always pleasant…I have come to learn a great many things about humans…one of which is fear…I find it as sweet as feeding…"

"I thought Wriath couldn't feed off of humans?" said Sheppard, trying to keep his voice even.

"You are correct…however that's not what I am going to use you for…Ta'ar'ka?" said Unsla, tapping something on a wrist guard. "Ta'ar'ka?"

Sheppard saw Unsla's face, and he knew that look any day, it was fear. A fear of something that had him frozen to the spot. He watched as the Wriath turned to face something in the shadows near a back door. As the Wriath began to race towards the exit, something raced out from the shadows. He felt his body go numb as he recognized the leftover Atlantean uniform. Sheppard shook his head. That thing couldn't be…could it?

It looked like…

As the Wriath managed to make it out of the room, and into some type of elevator appartus, the thing yelled its rage at the closing door. It pounded it's fists hard against the doors then silence rolled in. All Sheppard could hear was the sound of feet slapping against the floor, step by step. As it neared, he turned slightly to get a better look. Finally, it stepped into the light, looking down at him.

Sheppard froze. It looked…like…?

"Sheppard? It's me…it's Rodney…"

* * *

**A/N:** Two more cliffies in a sense…muahahahaha! Update: A few chapters back I finally wrote in how Rodney got his clothes back cause that would just be awkward to have him running around butt naked…although I know some of you fanfic-ers wouldn't mind... 


	16. Chapter 16

… **.LV.** …

**Bound to Happen – Chapter 16

* * *

**

**Song Inspiration: **Lost by Balligomingo

* * *

_Survivors?_

Teyla's muffled screaming was gut wrenching but Ronon knew that if left untouched, the poison or posoin as the Tarren called it, could and would kill Teyla. As the Tarren begin to spit out the poisoned blood, a few times, Teyla's scream muffled into a sobering weep. As Ronon watched he begin to feel a bit dizzy. He had to trust these Tarren…they would cure Teyla…and where was Sheppard and Rodney…where was the…cavalry, as Sheppard so named, for that matter?

As he looked down at the wound on his own chest he noticed a slight dribble of same green goop, foaming in one section. Poison. He was poisoned. There wasn't much he could do at this point it was far to close to his heart.

He could feel the heat rising between his shoulder blades, and the sweat just dripping off his face. He knew that if he didn't sit down he would probably collapse but the room was spinning. Before he could speak, his eyes had closed and he felt the ground racing to meet him. This was not the way he wanted to die. He didn't want to. He just couldn't.

Odis had seen this coming and was able to help catch Ronon, his half-Tarren blood giving him the strength to do so.

"Pletick nich!" (_Damn fool!_) growled Odis, as he glared at Monin who had raced to help settle the human onto the ground gently.

"Bunit dar nar?" (_Will they live?_) asked Monin, his Tarren eyebrows of brown, raising.

"Undoth kip ti trenale…" (_Possibly but is uncertain…_) answered Odis, his eyes straying to the female, whose eyes lay open staring blankly at him.

"What is it?" asked Teyla, her eyes blurring for a moment.

"You must come back to out camp with us. I can only do so much here," announced Odis, glancing at Monin, who only nodded.

"Yes…thanks…" mumbled Teyla, as her eyes slid closed again, and she swallowed.

Monin grunted once as he turned and waved for his men to help carry the two back to camp. There was no use in waiting around for more of the vile creatures to return. Once Odis had picked up the female in his strong arms, and two of Monin's first ranks helped carry the male between them, the hunting party continued back to the camp.

Monin grunted once. His mind was still on food. They had yet to hunt for more shades and he was hungry for the delicious morsels of blue meat.

* * *

_The Cravings_

"Rodney?"

Rodney stared at Sheppard then his eyes lay on the chest. The bare chest. He could feel it…the throbbing sensation. It was driving him crazy. He wanted. No he needed sustenance. And now!

But he had just fed. How could he be hungry now? It was too soon…

Rodney scratched the side of his face, as he glared at Sheppard then at his chest again. He could do it. Just one motion and that would be it. End it. All of it. Sheppard's death would be swift and painless. He would bite his neck injecting the numbing poison he knew that flowed in his fangs and then take…no claim his prize. His food. His prey.

Rodney shook his head and backed away. He wasn't. He couldn't. What was wrong with him? As he tried to pry his hungry gaze from the vulnerable chest of Sheppard, he winced as his name was repeated.

"Rodney?"

He gulped again. He was… afraid. Yes terribly afraid. More afraid then he had ever been in his life. He didn't want this. He was what? A freak of nature. A wraith hybrid of some freak experiment performed on him against his will. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't they have used Sheppard…NO! That is why he came here…to save Sheppard from this terrible fate.

His hands shook slightly. No he came here to…feed. He couldn't. He wouldn't. As he came back out of his thoughts he looked into those hazel eyes.

Rodney approached him hesitate. He could feel the hunger rising but it was bearable. He could cope with that for the moment. Trying to ignore the scent of human, his Wraith voice filled the eerily quiet air.

"Sheppard? I…it's me…"

Sheppard stared into those horribly Wraith like eyes…

* * *

Sheppard's mouth closed and opened slightly as if deciding what to say. He felt his heart beating faster as Rodney neared. It couldn't be him. It just couldn't. But somehow he just knew it was Rodney. He could still see the defining features of the man or at least what was left of him. He still looked mostly human…if you ignored the face pits, the two-twin beard thing, the eyes, tentacles and the way his hair was…

One thing Sheppard thought was a good sign was that Rodney wasn't showing any inclination to hurt him. Excluding the dawning realization that Rodney might be able to feed, Sheppard was certain that the hesitation Rodney was showing was a good sign.

Sheppard stayed absolutely still. If Rodney was able to feed and was planning to do it, he wasn't going to encourage him. He knew the astrophysict was still in there somewhere but the reminder of Ford on the enzyme made him wonder how much of Rodney was still in there.

Of course his own experience as 'bugman' came to mind. Maybe Rodney was just going through something like he had and could be cured of whatever the Wriath had done to him…John hoped he was right. For the both of them. For Atlantis.

"Rodney?" said Sheppard more softly as his team member stepped closer and into the direct light near him.

Stifling the fear welling up in his chest, he decided the best thing to do was to talk to him. If there was one thing he had learned when dealing with Rodney, no matter what state he was in, it was helpful to talk to him whether it be soothingly or angrily…the point was to just talk to him.

"Yes…Sheppard it's me. I know…I…look…like a Wraith…Wriath whatever…it's still me…sorry…I….sorry…" said Rodney backing away again, almost stumbling.

He could see the fear in Rodney's eyes, he knew that fear well. He himself had experienced while transforming. _John come on…think of something_, thought Sheppard.

"Rodney just take it easy. It's okay alright. Look, get me out of these and we'll go back to Atlantis and Beckett will turn this thing around okay?" said Sheppard, even though almost all of what he had said he didn't really believe at this point. Would Rodney truly be okay? Was he okay now? Could he even go back to Atlantis? John wouldn't think on that right now.

"No…I…you don't understand…your scent…and…"

The scientist was struggling with words to express his feelings and backing away as he did. Sheppard needed to get a hold of the situation before it got out of control and fast but what should he say?

Rodney could feel it again. The insatiable need to slap his hand against the man's chest and fed. He refused to give in to it but it was slowly taking over. Instinct…

"I…I'll be right back," said Rodney, his voice filled with fear, as he raced back towards the door near where he had come in. He could feel the man's fear, as if it were his own. Shouting his last words before he departed through the door he said, "Right now I'm not safe to be around."

"Rodney!" screamed Sheppard.

And with that he had disappeared. Sheppard shouted his name a couple of times, struggling against the restraints. How could Rodney leave him here? But that look in Rodney's eyes had made a chill run down his spine. It had been hunger and that had frightened him more than anything he had seen on Rodney's face before. It had been dark and dangerous.

Jerking against the restraints some more for probably 20 minutes worth, he froze as he heard Wraith stunners going off near the door Rodney had left through. Something was happening and he had three guesses, one of which he hoped he was wrong about.

* * *

_Witnessing the Unwanted_

Rodney raced down the hallway, he could hear and feel them. He needed to feed again. Ta'ar'ka had been like a small sandwich but he needed something more…substantial…something to stave off these feelings…cravings overpowering his senses at the moment. Something like a turkey dinner…

As he neared a door on his left side, he could smell something very appetizing and he could hear squealing. That was different. He didn't think Wriath's squealed but then again he had noticed a lot of differences between the Wraith and Wriath so it shouldn't have been a surprise.

His mind snapped back to him as he carefully slid into the room, keeping his quarry within his sight but his self out of sight. He had left Sheppard there… How could he have done that? Rodney felt his instincts tearing at him. Should he race back now, free Sheppard then eat or…

He shook his head. If he didn't eat soon, freeing Sheppard wouldn't do either of them any good. He would eat the man first chance he had and that was what he was trying to precisely stop himself from doing. No point in going back until he had fed this craving. Giving it what it desired…food.

Rodney watched as the two Wriaths clutched each other in a fierce embrace. The lights were off but he could see as if it were daylight. His eyes were drawn to them…not to mention the scents he was receiving was incredible…so delicious? No…not delicious…something else…seductive? Rodney couldn't decide what it was but it was making him fidget with his small beard strands.

He could definitely make out a male Wriath and a female Wriath. He knew that much even from not entering the room but what they were doing had him staring intensely at them. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Wriaths before doing this sort of thing but he hadn't actually been in the room with them. It was so curious. As the male Wriath, sucked his mate's left tentacle in his mouth. His female squealed and hissed almost playfully.

He was fascinated. Was this the Wriath's version of foreplay? He could smell it. It was weird. Perhaps being in the room instead of outside of the door made the scent stronger? His hunger was subdued at the moment. As something else surfaced. It was the same feeling he had felt when he had smelled Ta'ar'ka. The same scent when he had seen the other Wriath. It wasn't sweet or human like but it had a pleasant odor to it.

As he watched the male slowly pry off the buttons to his mate's dress, his palm came up to cup something on her chest, Rodney presumed it was a breast. As the female began to coo at her mate in a strange guttural sound, the male's tentacle began to twitch as something pinkish and red withdrew from its tip.

That was more than Rodney had ever wanted to know, see or feel from a Wraith or Wriath. Twice in one day! Disgusted Rodney turned to leave, deciding he didn't want anything to do with them, but his sudden movement had brought the cooing Wriath out of their embrace long enough to see him. Then in an instant the female was screeching and the male dashing to defend her.

Rodney grinned. His hunger returning…food at last.

As the male swung his claws at Rodney, he ducked only to rip the male's shirt down his front. If there was one thing Unsla had neglected to mention, it was Wriath only used the numbing agent if they wanted to keep their prey alive longer. Otherwise they fed upon contact, and the victim feels all. Just like a victim of a Wraith.

Rodney snarled as his hand slipped under the male's dashing hands and slapped down upon his chest. Feeling the life drain from it, he watched as the female hissed, backing into the corner of the room. As soon as the dry husk of the Wriath fell from his grasp, he looked up at her, feeling the other urge return.

It wasn't hunger for food…it was a different hunger. He approached her his palm still covered in the blood of her mate. As she hissed more at him, he felt confusion. He wanted to…but he wasn't…how did he…how could he…? How did a hybrid actually go about…? Rodney shook his head… that was a question better left for another time. He needed to eat, free Sheppard and flee. In that order and avoiding as many deviations as possible.

Still his eyes were drawn to her tentacles…something was rather seductive about them. He could feel himself getting…Rodney growled his frustration out. He was so not going to do that with a Wriath or Wraith or any other soul-sucking alien…even if he was partly one of them.

Grinning he slapped her hands away, as her dress top fell away revealing a fairly decent frontal area. He howled. Beautiful…he thought, then slapped his hand against her chest. Yes she could have attacked him…and of course he would have won…but he could just feel the fear emitting off of her…she wouldn't move…in spite of the hissing.

Leaning close to her ear, he whispered. "Are you afraid of me?" He didn't need the answer, he could feel her answer even before he had asked her.

As he drained her life, he sensed the Wraith guards moving down the hallway to his location. Time to go. He was only partly finished and his stomach was filled. Strange…Racing out of the room, he turned back once to look at the dried husks of the former young Wriaths. Such a pity…he would have enjoyed the experience with the female…or at least he thought he would have…

As the stunner blasts narrowly missed him, he raced to the door to where Sheppard was. Thankfully he could still smell the human…human? Rodney couldn't believe he was thinking that. He was still human…if only but a little.

Entering the back of the lab, he managed to trap the door with some old bits of scrap metal into its control panel. That should hold until they had made it out of there. Racing to Sheppard's side, he grinned, as he slashed the restraints with his claws.

"Sorry…about that…You alright?"

Sheppard glared at Rodney, and shrinked back slightly as he caught sight of what he knew existed…the Wraith slits.

"Relax…I've…ah…"

"Fed?" supplied Sheppard, seeing blood drip from one of the slits and trying hard not to think on what that could mean.

"Yeah…"

"So fed on humans or is just soul-sucking aliens on the menu for you?" said Sheppard, scathily. It was rather harsh and he didn't truthfully know why he had said it but at the moment he was too agitated to care and he was getting tired of being drugged and restrained.

Rodney froze as he reached for Sheppard's shirt laying on one of the tables near the wall. "I…I haven't fed on humans…Don't worry your safe…

Sheppard rubbed his wrists before he cautiously took his shirt from Rodney's hands. He didn't know what Rodney had become but he had to believe the man he knew was still in there somewhere.

"Well I'm glad to hear it."

Rodney only grunted.

"Come on. I've pinned the door for the moment but they will be here soon enough, we've got to get out of here…"

Rodney sniffed the air and glared at the door as he heard scraping sounds. They were going to get in soon. As he motioned for Sheppard to follow, he heard a voice.

"_Dr. McKay…" _

It was Unsla's voice. "_Dr…" _Rodney managed to block Unsla from his thoughts, he needed to focus on the well-being of Sheppard and himself at the moment not Unsla. Walking past a small cooler unit, Rodney saw a cabinet with a single row of small silver balls, no more than 3 inches in diameter. He knew what these were. Pulling open the cabinet he reached in and took two out, and handed two to Sheppard.

Sheppard looked at Rodney curious.

"It's called a floater. It stuns the victim and encases them in some kind of mid air floating bubble. I don't know…may come in handy…besides I would like to know how it works…"said Rodney grinning.

Sheppard tried not to wince as he noticed the Wraith like teeth. This was just a little too strange for him. Rodney a Wraith…uhh…Wriath…a…whatever…

Shaking his head he followed Rodney's dashing form as he punched the controls to what was presumably a elevator. Great all he needed. To be in an enclosed space with a Rodney sucking human. That was a mouthful for sure.

* * *

_Saved at last_

_Before Lorne or his team could react the ball had spritzed them with something. It was then that Lorne felt his shoulder impact with the ground hard, as his vision swimed. As his head pounded and his eyes began to blur and he felt his limbs grow slack and it was then that he saw something above them…a wraith dart…crashing down from the sky…directly towards them._

As his eyes began to close he heard something that sounded suspiciously like a beam zap down on him and his team. When next he awoke he was hearing a steady beeping sound. That was funny. Shouldn't he be dead? As his eyes began to peel open, he swallowed feeling his dry throat protest. His head began to clear about the same time as he began to hear a very familiar irritated Scot's voice booming some where nearby.

"_Nay…I need him to rest."_

Lorne decided to let his eyes stayed closed until whoever it was left. He was in no mood for explanations.

_You can ask him later._

As his head's throbbing all but settled into a steady surround sound, his legs and arms began tingling. The way he figured it they must have been rescued just before touch down. Briefly he remembered the strange floating object that had spritzed them. He had been so sure that his death was imminent. Thankfully he was still alive…and boy did it feel good to be alive…despite all the aches and pains and the headache throb thing.

I _don't understand why there is this much fuss about Wraith fighting each other. I should think the Colonel would be pleased…._

Half tempted to peak, Lorne moved his fingers as the tingling sensation began to subside. Once stick-up-his-butt had left he would come to but not before hand. The man was such a pain. Not to mention he enjoyed pushing those lower then him around. It kind of reminded Lorne of Kavanagh in a way. Of course minus the ponytail and whiny attitude.

_Oh alright when the Major wakes up he'll be the first to know…ay lad…now get a move on…_

Once he was sure the man had left, he cautiously peeped one eye open.

"Its alright Major, he's left."

Wincing slightly, Lorne opened his other eye and focused on Carson's face. "How'd you know?"

"Oh just instinct I guess," said Carson.

What happened?" Asked Lorne hoarsely, his mouth parched.

"Easy son. The Daedulus decided to pursue after we got some footage through the malp, we saw some strange red darts and the usuals firing on one another. Looks like…dart wars…" Carson snorted, "Do you get it? Dart wars…you know like…star…"

"I get it…" said Lorne, trying hard not to smirk.

Carson felt deflated after that. He had been going for humor but it looks like he still needed to work on that.

As Lorne shut his eyes again he remembered that two of his team were still with the jumper. "Rediferd and Swarski?"

"They are fine and so is the jumper. You were all very lucky. Now try and get some rest you've had a major overload to you system and it seems much similar to what I'd call a tranquilizer dart and a Wraith stunner combined into one. It's quite fascinating actually…I've never seen something quite like this. It has some type of well…"

Carson stopped rambling as Lorne let a slight snore escape his lips. He smiled; the man needed his rest.

* * *

**A/N:** Heheh evil gleam returns with evil laugh. Muahahahah! 


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** I just have to say thank you all for your continued reviews and support of this story. I've had so much fun with this fic and believe me when I say you are in for a BIG surprise at the end…which will leave room for a second fic. There is no doubt about that!

* * *

… **.LV.** …

**Bound to Happen – Chapter 17

* * *

**

_Tidal Forces Within_

Rodney stared at Sheppard through heavy lidded eyes as he sniffed the air. He could hear the man's pounding pulse; it was driving him insane. Despite having fed just a few minutes ago, the urge teased him, lurking in the farther recesses of his stomach and mind. He wanted to feed…feed on Sheppard.

He gulped down those thoughts. He would _not_ feed off of Sheppard or any human period. He was not a mindless killing machine. He was still a scientist and though he knew his chances of returning to his former self were if but highly unlikely, he still liked to think that for all Beckett's voodoo medicine that if anyone could do it, it would be Beckett.

As the elevator guided him and his team leader to the surface of the complex, he grounded his teeth. He didn't have time for this. He needed to get out of here. His claustrophobia, despite him being a huaith or whatever he was, still clung to him and being in such an enclosed space was beginning to get to him. Not to mention the cravings…

If he was having this much difficulty in Sheppard's presence, thought Rodney. How much more would it be when he was on Atlantis? Or on the Daedulus? Or the Puddle Jumper?

"Sheppard?"

Sheppard turned to Rodney, whose hands were wiggling at his side. "What?" said Sheppard, his face unreadable.

"Are you afraid of me?"

Sometimes questions meant to be thought are accidentally said, this was one of those moments for Rodney.

Sheppard turned to stare at Rodney, careful of his words, he replied. "What makes you think that?

"I can smell it, Sheppard. It's… strange," said Rodney, his head tilting slightly, just like a Wraith while his eyes gleamed predatorial.

Sheppard didn't know what to say honestly, but the look in Rodney's eyes… Yes he was afraid. Not just for himself but for his friend and teammate.

"Rodney, what did they do to you?"

"Hm…let's see. Oh nothing besides, strip me naked, inject me with different stuff, shove me into a tube and then…here we are!" said Rodney nastily, throwing his hands out, palms open.

Part of Sheppard felt relief wash over him at the usual Rodney snark. It was a good sign but what they had done to him…

"It was…it will be something I think I will never forget," said Rodney quietly, his eyes staying on the doors ahead.

Rodney hated to let his thoughts out but it was making him hurt keeping all those fears and emotions inside. Some small part of him was still human, because if there hadn't of been he would have already killed Sheppard and all those humans the Wriath kept for feeding upon, in that cellar on the lower levels of the complex. The small part of his still human nature, Rodney clung to desperate and determined to remain himself and not let his instincts overpower his logical view on things.

But it seemed the scientist in him, now bowed to the stronger force combating for dominance inside him. The animalistic nature he now held. With just one smack and he could now hold a fight longer and harder than Sheppard and possibly even Ronon could. He could now climb walls. Rodney snorted mentally at the image of spiderman dancing in his brain.

He could see better in the dark than Ronon. He could hold his own against any Genii they came across in the future. He could and was stronger, faster, more dangerous, more cunning and he'd be lying if he said he didn't like that quite a bit.

But who was he kidding? He was not military. He was just a scientist who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He certainly wasn't skilled in combat and still he didn't even know how to shoot straight. Yet it appeared that with the transformation his training in combat, weaponry and anything military related really wasn't necessary.

Still, thought Rodney bitterly, it didn't matter…he was no longer just Dr. Rodney McKay, Science Genius and Astrophysicst. He was now that and quite a lot of _them _some Again the tide of mental combat began again as the elevator made its slow progress to the top floor of the complex.

"Rodney? Is there anyway to make this hunk of metal move faster?" asked Sheppard.

Rodney ignored the question, lost in his thoughts.

Somehow he had to be okay. Maybe if he could just establish a decent conversation with Sheppard he could somehow regain some of his old self. The lead astrophysicst on the Atlantis expedition. The only one, who in certain death and impeding doom could solve problems, most others would croak in the face of.

Of course he was now both intelligent and physically capable…still with all the improvements he was just but a monster. Rodney hated to look in a mirror and see what he looked like. Somehow he didn't think he could handle it. And then there was that tiny problem of hunger…

He still didn't completely understand it, he had just fed…how could he already be hungry again? Maybe, thought Rodney, he needed normal 'human' food too? Or maybe he could eat 'human' food and go without the Wraith feeding process…

He silently hoped he was right.

"Rodn…"

Suddenly the elevator lurched to a sudden stop, making Sheppard grab the wall for support, Rodney rolled his shoulders back and spread his feet apart but otherwise appeared unaffected by the movement.

"Something tells me that ah…we might have a small problem," said Sheppard, as the door to the elevator opened to some type of a observation lab and in the far distance he could see something mulling through a small Wraith and Wriath fight, towards them.

Rodney growled at the scene before him but suddenly whimpered when he saw what was coming towards them. It was some type of failed mutation, a combination of Wraith, Wriath and human. He might be Wraith and now more capable than ever, but he wasn't stupid whatever that thing was, he didn't want to have to deal with it. Reaching over to the controls he cut open the skin with his claw and began to rewire the cables he found.

"Rodney?" said Sheppard looking over at him.

Rodney hissed as his claw caught on one of the wires. As the creature sped closer and closer, Rodney found the two connecting cables. They were fired. Probably because of a power spike. Bypassing them he found two other wires looping into the connecting area that distributed power to the elevator. The elevator lurched as the power returned, and the doors closed. As it continued it's slow progress to it's destination, the two heard the creature's screams as it crashed through the level's doors and made a dive down the shaft.

"That was close," said Sheppard looking over at Rodney, who shrugged. Then as an afterthought added, "Interesting…a Wraith who whimpers. Never thought I'd see that."

Rodney glared at Sheppard, pouting slightly. It was a disturbing combination of Wraith like eyes and his Wraith teeth. "Gee…do I look stupid. That thing was three times my size, just cause I've got Wraith abilities doesn't make me superman!"

Sheppard smirked slightly, "Don't you mean Spiderman?"

Rodney frowned at the comment.

It made Sheppard feel a more at ease to know that the old Dr. McKay was still in there. It was Rodney no doubt but he was now also a Wraith hybrid… The point being, he had to be careful. He was going to comment further on sidekicks and the like but resigned to raise his eyebrows and turn back to the elevator doors in silence but that silence was quickly broken when Rodney cleared his throat.

"Ah Sheppard?"

* * *

_Waking to light_

Artificial light filtered through a small lamp screen, sending little speckles down upon the woman's face. As her eyes fluttered open, she coughed deeply, her lungs filling with cold air and the smoke of incense.

"Lie still," said a voice nearby, as it dabbed something wet upon her brow.

Teyla's eyes cracked open to see the body belonging to the voice. It was Odis. His white hair pooling around his neck and in the pale light, it appeared to glint with silver specks, as his tender hands gently soothed her aching head. "Whe...re…?"

"You are safe and thanks to me you will live. I have given you what little of the antidote we had left. My purging of the posoin also aided you. You are in one of the small huts in our encampment of Ish'mok's line.

She closed her eyes for a moment. It had to have been several hours later because when she awoke the next time, it was to the sound of laughter outside of the hut she lay in. She searched the hut with her eyes for Odis but he was nowhere to be found. Lazily she sat up, careful of her shoulder wound. Even that simple act made her gasping for breath. The poison had indeed shaken her strength from her.

"Hey…" said a voice, somewhere up and over from her. She knew that voice. Looking over she saw Ronon propped up by pillows drinking something that apparently tasted bad, as he made strange faces.

"How long…?" she questioned, her voice raspy.

"It's been a least a day since we were brought here," said Ronon, rubbing his forehead.

"And…Sheppard?"

Ronon shook his head. "He was taken by one of the Tarren, a traitor, to Jaruden."

"Then we are too late…we must find a way to contact Atlantis," said Teyla, as she reached for the glass of water sitting on a low table near her.

"That Odis claims to have a way to contact the few still surface dwelling Tarren. Through them we may be able to get a message to Atlantis. Though he claims it will take awhile to get it up and running and by then…"

"It may be too late."

Ronon nodded solemnly.

They needed to get out of this cat and mouse game that they had seemed to be partaking in with these Wriath. Ronon wouldn't mind a chance to fight these Wriath, anything that enslaved humans and cattled them and fed mercilessly on them deserved to die in his opinion. Not to mention experimenting on them…

Teyla rubbed her throat as the water burned it. Looking around, she hunched forward as she felt the room beginning to spin slightly. After a few moments she looked up only to see Ronon's eyes closed, his mouth hanging open, cup still in hand, as he slept.

* * *

_Similarities or differences?_

Sheppard for the most part had remained quiet in Rodney's company. He couldn't say he didn't have things to ask or rather say but rather seeing Rodney's eyes quiver with hunger, only seen in a Wraith's eyes, compelled him to stay silent. Thus he just didn't have the courage to ask the hard questions he knew he would have to ask eventually.

There was also the fact that…were situations reversed that it very well could have been him not Rodney. He could be the monster…and because of this knowledge he felt guilt welling up inside him about it. It made him decide that words might be better spoken when they had made it out of this complex.

As he watched the flicking blue light near the panel move up some kind of Wraith like skin, Rodney's voice again broke the silence. "Do you think…that Beckett can…will be able to…What I mean to say is…will he…ah…be able to turn me back?"

Sheppard swallowed discreetly. Ah the question he knew would somehow be broached eventually. How to answer? He couldn't really honestly say yes. He just didn't know. It was true Beckett had worked wonders on returning him to his human form when he had been turning into that bug thing. Mental shudder. And then there was the retrovirus experiment on Michael… But this was quite different. Or was it?

Breathing deeply, he turned to his teammate and friend to answer and caught sight of those Wraith eyes. They were filling with…tears? This was something he never thought he'd see. Rodney crying? And not to mention that he was kind of a Wraith so…seeing a Wraith cry? Thankfully Rodney's tears didn't leave his eyes. The man had a good enough control over his emotions.

He could see. Rodney's restraint was taking everything he had. Heck Sheppard wouldn't blame the man if he did breakdown and cry. He wasn't military and he had been through something far more traumatic then what Sheppard had gone through with the Uriatus bug incident.

As Sheppard thoughts continued he soon realized that he still hadn't replied, having been so wrapped up in his own thoughts. Turning he schooled his features into his best Rodney you are such a dork expression.

"Rodney…if anyone can do it Beckett can," said Sheppard, hoping he was right.

He had to be right. For Atlantis. For the team. For Rodney's sake.

As the two walked out of the elevator, they came across the first of the bodies and the smell of copper hit their nostrils. "What happened?" asked Rodney, leaping over to the next body.

Sheppard tried to suppress his shudder at the way Rodney had so easily and smoothly jumped, exactly Wraith like. He had to take only one guess to figure out why that Wriath called Jaruden had fled so easily. The Wraith had invaded. That was the only explanation. Well there was always the small chance that Lorne and/or the Daedulus had caused this carnage, but somehow he doubted it.

There were dried husks, some Wraith and some Wriath. As the sound of stunners suddenly exploded several corridors down from their position, Rodney turned to look at Sheppard. "Now what?"

He thought about it for a bit, when the solution came to mind he grinned slightly. "…Hm…do you know where we can get one of those dart like ships?" said Sheppard, pointing out one of the nearby observation windows at one of the red darts zipping through the air down to a battle in the distance.

Rodney grinned. "Follow me."

* * *

_Progression_

While Ronon inspected his bandaged wound, Teyla laid back down. There was no use in pushing her body more than it could handle. At this point, there was really nothing they could do until Odis was able to work the communications device. Apparently, Sheppard hadn't known of its existence because Odis had not been around doing his stay here.

Teyla hated to think that both Sheppard and Rodney were lost to these Wriath. It was bad enough to have Wraith but then to have another similar race contending for dominance of humans…Teyla just didn't know what to think. The only thing she could say for certain was that were it the worst case scenario possibe, it would be pointless to worry until she knew otherwise.

Silently she prayed she was right and that there was no cause for undue worry.

The flap to the hut opened to admit Odis his hands ladled with food and his face in a scowl. "I apologize for not returning for so long however, I thought you might require nourishment."

"Odis, do you know where this Jaruden takes his prisoners besides where we were taken?" asked Ronon, poking at a scab on his hand.

"You mean…where the chosen are taken?" said Odis, sitting the fruit and a small plate of roasted meat down on the table set between Ronon and Teyla.

"Yes"

"Yes to his facility. It is just North of here…so I am told. I have never seen it personally though I have heard of others who have seen it when they on occasion raid the surface for meat."

Ronon reached over for a piece of fruit that reminded him of the oranges the Lanteans had brought back with them from Earth. As he peeled it's white skin, a pinkish orange fruit was revealed that smelled sweet like fresh coconut.

"That is called Tarna, it the basis for our strengath. I believe the equivalent word for the drink would be alcoholic beverage as I heard from a human once in another encampment. Please…it is not alcoholic by itself only by fermentation and only by some other ingredients does it retain its rich flavor."

Ronon looked up once, before taking a bite of the fruit. It was a tad bitter reminding him of the grapefruit once grown on his homeworld Sateda but it had a certain mellow coconut flavor combined with a tad of orange that wasn't all that bad.

Once the half-breed had finished up checking on Teyla's wound as she slept, he moved to Ronon's wounds.

"Ah it appears without the posoin to throb within it, that it is healing better than I had thought. Please…continue to eat you will need your strength. In the meantime I will continue my work on the communications device."

As Odis's tail whipped on his exit through the thick covering over the hut's entrance, Ronon felt his head getting heavy and leaned it back to rest it.

* * *

_The Fleeing Remix_

Racing down the corridor in the opposite direction of the stunner blasts and Wraith snarling, Rodney dashed into a side room door. Hearing Sheppard yelling for him to slow down, he sped to halt in front of one of the consoles.

"I've seen this room before. Not in person but through the network," said Rodney, as Sheppard slowed down wheezing slightly into the floor with his hands on his hips.

"Net…work? Damn Rodney…your too fast now for me," said Sheppard, through his wheezes.

Rodney's glanced over at Sheppard's bent figure, his lip curling. "Hah! About time!"

Sheppard only rolled his eyes slightly as he straightened and looked at the scenes before him. They were in some kind of control room it appeared and on the screens was all the darts still docked in the Wriath's version of a Wraith's hangar bay.

Rodney began tapping some keys on the controls before running up some information which appeared in Wriath language. "Hm…"

"Can you read it?" said Sheppard, watching Rodney curiously.

Rodney hissed slightly. "Just a moment."

It startled Sheppard but he tried to pretend it hadn't. It still so surreal or rather more like he was in some type of nightmare yet removed from it. A paradox of reality and nightmares all in one. Shaking off those thoughts, he walked calmly to stand beside Rodney, while looking at one of the scenes nearby.

"Hey, Rodney…what is that?" said Sheppard pointing at some fast moving blurs on the scene's video.

Rodney looked up from his reading and hissed loudly, once again startling Sheppard while making him take a slight step back. "What?"

"Drones…Wraith Drones…not just any type either…transits…we might have a problem. Correction we have a huge problem!" stated Rodney, as he scanned the data files, searching for any information on corridors leading to the dart bay without passing into the direct path of the transit. None!

"Rodney? What are transits?"

"Their… I…That is a good question. I just know that they are called transits. Wait, hold on…" said Rodney putting up his finger. "Okay…they are…oh this is not good…they have a gun turret mounted on them and they have a self-destruct equivalent to a grenade…"

"Well, that's not good."

"Yah think," said Rodney, snarkily.

Rodney glared at Sheppard and momentarily had the urge to force the man to his knees to feed off of him. That relapse was quickly thrown when he saw what Sheppard was referring to. The Drones were speeding fast to their location along with several Wriath sentries and some more of those failed mutations, not to mention there was one that looked similar to the one that had nearly gotten him and Sheppard in the elevator.

* * *

**A/N:** Two more chapters' people…before all hell breaks loose…oh boy…won't they be chapters to write! So reviews my lovely readers…it will keep me encouraged and ready to face the onslaught of any impeding writer's block. 


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** ergh! Real-life drama combined with stress and school really delayed this chapter but at last here it is. You might wish to re-read all previous chapters because on a few I did change a small portion a tad that may or may not be important to know but you don't have to in order to understand the next chapters. I hope you like it. (btw: Happy Mother's Day y'all! 05-14-06)

**Note: **Edited chapters 1-17

**Drone** – A silver ball about 13 inches in diameter that records data on its daily runs around the planet. There is one drone for every 10 miles. It records data and acts as a security defense against intruders, while also transmitting a constant feed back to Unsla.

**Floater** – A small, silver ball, no larger than 3 inches in diameter. It both stuns the victim and encases them in a shield that resembles a bubble while it floats.

**Transit** – a silver ball, 20 inches in diameter. Mounted with several different apparatuses. One portion of it is much like a floater in that it has the stunner and shield but it also has a gun turret on it. The turret fires much like Ronon's weapon only on a smaller scale. The transit also contains a self-destruct should it fail to kill the intended target(s).

* * *

… **.LV.** …

**Bound to Happen – Chapter 18

* * *

**

**Song Inspiration**: Boys by Röyksopp

* * *

_The Calavary is here_

"Colonel there are several darts closing in our position."

"Sergeant can you please inform Dr. Beckett that we could use that information right about now," said Cadwell, his arms crossed.

They had heard reports of Wraith stunner fire and dart ships from the malp sent through when both puddle jumpers had not returned, but now seeing the other ships he could only imagine what kind of trouble Colonel Sheppard and his team were in. They had lost one jumper and barely rescued the other. He was getting tired of this.

"Sir the darts have been destroyed by those red ones."

Turning to look at the screen, he saw four of those red darts zooming away from the wreckage only to converge on one single Wraith dart and obliterate it from the air in the distance. This was not good. Either these were allies that Earth could turn to or they were in a lot of trouble.

Tapping his com, Cadwell frowned, they had found the jumper and Major Lorne's team but no trace of Colonel Sheppard's team nor their jumper.

"Sir! We have a problem!"

"Yes Sergeant? What kind of problem?"

"There are…."

He could hear Wraith stunner fire and voice on the com. "Sergeant!"

"Sir…we have five new life forms in the section near the infirmary," said the Sergeant behind the console.

"All Wraith…?"

"No it appears not…though I can't be sure."

"Dr. Novak?"

"Yes Colonel?"

"Get Hermoid on this."

"Yes sir."

"Lieutenant," said Cadwell, turning to address the man standing nearby. " I want Major Young's team sent down there now."

"Yes sir!" said the man and quickly saluted before leaving.

* * *

_Impending Thoughts_

"Rodney? Is there any other way?" asked Sheppard, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

They were undeniably stuck in their position with all the exits on screen blocked by those Transit things and those creatures their chances of getting out of there was slim. What they needed was the calvary.

_Come on_, thought Sheppard, _where are you guys?_

"I…don't know…I…" Rodney backed away from the console and held his head in his hands.

He could feel something. He wasn't sure what it was but it kind like a voice inside his head.

"Rodney?" asked Sheppard, turning around only to see Rodney holding his head in his hands.

…

"Just a minute. I…I…"

Something or someone was inside his head. _Jaruden!_

…_Rodney…_

…_come here…_

No!

..._come..._

"NO!" shouted Rodney, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Rodney?" asked Sheppard, worry etched on his face. Something was wrong with Rodney and he couldn't do anything for him.

…_kill the human and join us…_

"NO!" shouted Rodney louder, backing against the door to the room. "I…can't…he's my friend…I'm not you…I'm me…and your you and get out of my head!"

"Rodney! Come on buddy. Talk to me."

…_kill…the human…kill…kill..._

Rodney suddenly looked up his eyes gleaming as he snarled at Sheppard.

"Rodney?"

"Shep…pard…get…out…of…here…" said Rodney his face pained.

…_feed…feed…kill the human…_

Sheppard stared at Rodney, feeling his feet backing him into the corner near the console. He visibly tightened his grip on the P-90 in his hand. He wouldn't shoot Rodney…he just couldn't but he didn't want to get eaten by him either. If Rodney was…

"Rodney?" asked Sheppard, his eyes frozen to Rodneys'.

* * *

_The other_

"Keep the transits stationed in those areas. We shall see if he will comply," said Unsla, a smile curling his lips. "If he won't do it then send in the other Huaith, she will."

"But…" tempted a male Wriath standing in front of him.

"Do it!" hissed Unsla, smiling.

In the hangar bay Unsla and his main crew stood ready to board the Red Wraith Cruiser. On a ramp leading down from the upper levels of the hangar bay a small figure the height of Rodney but far thinner walked over. Its eyes were downcast, complacent almost. It's boots made clanking sounds as it neared Jaruden, a shadow covered its face.

"It is here," said the male Wriath, backing away towards the cruiser, fear evident on his face.

"Jaruden," said a silky, female Wraith voice, bowing slightly.

When she looked up, Unsla smiled, relishing those blue orbs.

"If he does not comply bring the him to me, he must not be harmed. Kill the human, understand," said Jaruden, his left tentacle twitching.

"Yes…Jaruden," said the female Huaith, her blue eyes shining.

Silently the male Wriath gulped as his own tentacles twitched.

* * *

_Hidden Truths_

"Ronon?" said Teyla, her voice a whisper. Her entire body ached from end to end and sweat covered it as equally as well. She could feel the heat between her shoulders and her throat was parched.

"Sh…" said Ronon pulling the flap closed and sitting back down on a chair near Teyla. "They have left for the moment."

She could see Ronon had put his jacket back on and appeared to have mostly recovered from the wound on his chest. "Where…"

"I don't know," said Ronon, then glared as the flap to the tent opened to admit the Tarren called Monin.

Both Ronon and Teyla stared as the Tarren cocked his head and looked behind him once before entering the hut completely. Whatever the Tarren wanted they were uncertain but it was clear he could not understand them so it would be pointless to try and attempt conversation.

"You must come and quickly. They will not know," said Monin, in perfect English.

Both Ronon and Teyla's eyes widened. The Tarren spoke the Common Tongue?

"You speak…" said Teyla, her eyes glinting slightly angry.

He had hid his understanding of the language from them and maybe even Sheppard and that was a sign of betrayal in both of the human's eyes.

"The common tongue?" supplied Monin, a smile curling his lips. "Yes, but I prefer that fauther and most of the others do not know. My half sister knows…she and I find not revealing this piece of information has its advantages. Come please…"

"And why should we trust you?" said Ronon, standing up, his arms crossed.

"Because…if you ever want to go home, than you must come with me. Besides…I have brought your firearms and some provisions for you," said Monin, turning to reach for something outside of the hut flap. He edged a bag of stuff with his foot into the hut, while holding up a small box with their weapons in it.

"Why would you do this?" asked Teyla, shakily.

"Because…I like humans and I don't think what the ruling council is doing is right. You might not have guessed it but once a human is taken in by the Tarren they are never allowed to leave."

"Why?" asked Ronon, reaching for his gun and then aiming it at Monin's head.

The Tarren simply cocked his head at Ronon and narrowed his eyes. "Because humans make excellent trading goods to barter with when the Wriath raid our upper villages and our population could use a few male humans... Surely, you did not think we could survive purely underground. There is simply not enough resources for our way of life."

"Use a few male humans?" asked Teyla, slightly concerned.

"Yes…ah…ehem…our females like…ah…the smaller size…of…nevermind…I think it speaks for itself…" said Monin, scratching his neck and rubbing his left horn.

Ronon stared. Teyla cocked an eyebrow slightly. After a few minutes of silence Teyla asked, "Why are your people down here to begin with?" Reaching for a glass of water nearby.

"Because of the Wriath and partly because of the other Tarren. Our tribes were once united than the Wriath came and some made an agreement with the Wriath while others refused. Those who refused live under ground and those who agreed live above ground. Of course the line between those two fractions has been blurred so much so that we do not have a reason to be separated except that this is how we have lived for so long that…"

Teyla nodded. Ronon glared still suspicious of Monin.

"And Sheppard?" asked Ronon.

"I was not here when he was taken," said Monin, un-intimidated by the gun pointed at his head.

"Where was he taken? Where?" asked Ronon, harshly, tightening his hand on the gun.

"Please…My fauther knows this is how the ruling council works and would have gotten your leader out sooner except we knew we had a spy amongst us for the council and could not do anything until the spy was discovered. We were planning to use the Sheppard as bait for the spy. Unfortunately it was not one of the council's spies. It was a spy directly for the Wriath. Very rare and few but there are some among us."

"And how can we be certain that you are not one of them?" asked Teyla, sitting up slowly.

"Who the council or the Wriath?"

"Both…either…" said Ronon.

"You can't…but I assure you I would not return your weapons to you otherwise…Now come...we will travel through the southern tunnels tonight."

"But aren't the tunnels unsafe?" asked Teyla, reaching for her weapons.

"Please…" said Monin, putting up his palms. "The tunnels aren't during raids but that has never stopped our camp nor my half-sister Ora from going into them."

Ronon and Teyla looked at each other before he lowered his gun. They had just discovered a plot of hierarchy between the tribes and the Wriath. This was getting more complicated by the minute.

* * *

**A/N:** A little short I know but I will pump out another chapter soon so…I hope you liked the new plot twists. Muahaha! 


	19. Chapter 19

… **.LV.** …

**Bound to Happen – Chapter 19

* * *

**

**Song Inspiration**: Innocent by Clan Of Xymox

* * *

_Lost?_

"Rodney?"

"Stay away from me. It's not safe…" pleaded Rodney, his eyes wide with fear.

"Okay…just take it easy. Rodney focus on my voice okay. You need to stay focused okay," said Sheppard soothingly.

"I know… I know…I'm trying…but I can hear him in my head…voices…his voice…"

Sheppard could see Rodney shaking. He knew that if Rodney must be able to hear the others telepathically, as he was Wraith like but he hadn't been sure until now. He really felt out of his league on this.

"Just breath…"

"What does breathing got to do with anything?" yelled Rodney, rubbing his temple.

"Okay…well than how about you try and get us out of here?"

"Sure and while I'm at it, I might as well order you some fries too right?"

"A hamburger and a coke wouldn't hurt either," joked Sheppard.

Kill… 

Damn it! Shut up! I won't do it! Thought Rodney, then he snarled out loud.

"Okay forget the hamburger…" said Sheppard.

"Sorry…I'm new to the whole telepathic thing…ah," squeezed out Rodney, glaring at his left slit before feeling his knees sinking to the floor.

"Rodney hold on," said Sheppard, worry creasing the lines on his forehead. They didn't have time for this. If he was right, every moment they waited, the less lucid Rodney would become… He just hoped he was wrong. He just hoped that Rodney's transformation wouldn't be like his had been.

Scanning the screens, he could see Rodney on his knees, his eyes squeezed shut and hands on either side of his head from his peripheral vision. Sheppard saw a very familiar shape one of the screens. It was the glory that was the Daedulus and with luck on the other screen to his surprise was the rest of his team with…Monin?

"Rodney…look the Daedulus is here. Ronon and Teyla are there. All we got to do is get out of here…Rodney?" said Sheppard, eyeing more of the screens.

Come…join us… 

"Yes…" said Rodney, suddenly standing up straight. "Of course Sheppard."

Suddenly Rodney dashed at Sheppard, his Wraith eyes full of fury, his hands reaching for Sheppard's chest, as soon as he turned to see the movement. Sheppard tumbled to the floor, his P-90 swinging around to the front.

"Rodney, don't do this," pleaded Sheppard. "Look Beckett can help, if you give him…"

Rodney leapt on him, and Sheppard knew he had no choice. He fired three shots of his weapon off sending Rodney careening backwards to the wall. Standing up he held his weapon there, unwilling to move from the spot.

"John…" said Rodney, weakly. "I'm sorry. I really am…" He suddenly leapt up and before Sheppard had any time to react, his P-90 was flying out of his hands and smacking against the wall. He quickly reached for his knife only to have Rodney put his hands around Sheppard's neck.

"Don't move."

It was the Wraith that spoke now…all traces of the former scientist known as Dr. Rodney McKay gone. Sheppard struggled to kick, to pull at his hands...anything to stop his windpipes from closing up. Slowly, he felt himself losing consciousness. It just wasn't possible…Rodney…gone?

Suddenly, the pressure ceased, but he felt spots before his eyes as he struggled for breath. Rodney unzipped his jacket and ripped the front of his shirt. This was it. Rodney was going to feed on him and than both of them would be lost. He was going to die and Rodney was going to be his murderer.

Rodney grinned before hissing, and pulling his hand back.

* * *

_Caught _

"This way," said Monin, his tail whipping behind him.

Ronon couldn't be sure but it appeared that the Daedulus had arrived, as he recognized the sound of the weapons fire.

"The Daedulus?" supplied Teyla, as Monin brought them to a crouch near a downed Wraith dart.

"Sounds like it," said Ronon, checking to make sure his weapon was not on stun.

"Monin how far away are we from where Sheppard was taken?" asked Teyla, closing her eyes briefly as she felt her shoulder stinging.

"Not far now…I told you it was easy to track her. The betrayer will suffer pain of death for this. Frige!" said Monin.

A bush nearby shook as something black and purple crawled from beneath it. Ronon immediately fired.

"Ow…Why'd you do that for? Their a delicacy you know!" said Monin, banging his fist against his knee and frowning at Ronon.

It was a Uriatus bug with a sizable hole in it. Ronon just stared.

"You eat them?"

"Yeah? What you humans don't? See…this is why I think humans are strange. You really got to try it sometime. De-lic-ious!" said Monin, happily.

Teyla raised an eyebrow as Ronon made a face.

Waiting a while longer, Monin waved for both of them to come. As he stood up multiple Wraith stunners hit him in the face. Making him fall to the ground.

Before either Ronon or Teyla could react they were being surrounded by…Wriath? Ronon kept his gun aimed at what appeared to be their leader, as it walked forward, a grin on its face.

* * *

_Wriath Invasion_

Lorne scooted out of the bed, as he planted both of his feet on the floor. "I don't think so, Major," said Dr. Beckett, putting a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Look, Doc, I don't have to tell you how much of a problem this is. I'm fine…" said Lorne, ignoring the pounding in his skull or the fact that the room was moving slightly.

"You haven't fully recovered yet…"

A stunner blast hit Carson and knocked him to floor, as several odd looking Wraith shot at the security team that had just arrived.

Lorne wobbly stood up on his feet to help a nurse, who had been brave enough to stay and heft Carson onto one of the beds. Looking over at the fight, he was pleased to see that the team had swiftly taken out the three Wraiths.

It was odd though they didn't look like normal Wraiths. They had oddly jointed knees and tentacles coming out of their foreheads. Not to mention, their blood was odd as well. It was the same ones his team and himself had seen in those purple darts.

Being helped to his feet by one of the men, he took a weapon from one and a scanner from another. "Sir? But your…"

Lorne looked down at the scrubs. Okay so he wasn't exactly dressed for combat and he was still feeling dizzy but it would have to suffice. "I know, let's get going. We have got a ship to protect."

"Major!" shouted the Nurse.

"Look, just stay here and keep an eye on the Doc. If it helps…Corporal Maines guard the infirmary. Nobody gets in Wraith or…" Lorne struggled with what to call the odd Wraiths, "ah…Wraith…got it?"

"Yes, Sir!" shouted the man.

"Alright let's get going."

* * *

_The Truth_

Rodney slapped his hand against Sheppard's chest and proceeded to feed. He could see the fear in Sheppard's eyes as he attempted. He could feel it but it was odd…After several efforts he pulled his hand away.

"I can't…" said Rodney, he just couldn't. He couldn't… "I…"

Sheppard looked down at his skin it wasn't wrinkly. He didn't have white hair and in fact he didn't feel like he had been fed upon period. Suddenly, Rodney slapped his hand against Sheppard's chest again but…

I can't feed… 

"…on humans. I mean I can but I won't," said Rodney, his eyes clearing, the primal instincts bowing to the man inside.

He quickly removed his hand and dove into John's vest for bandages, beginning to help stave off the slight blood forming from his two attempts.

"Rodney?" said Sheppard, watching as Rodney helped to patch him up.

Rodney stared at Sheppard, blinking his eyes, he smelled the fear and could see it in the man's eyes but he knew it now. He liked the taste of Wraith better. He had taken just a taste of Sheppard but for some reason it was…weird…just weird. He liked Wraith better!

_Great…I'm a cannibal_. Thought Rodney, as he helped Sheppard to his feet.

"Yes…it's me."

Sheppard felt his chest and than looked at Rodney before his head began to pound. "Rodney…what did you do?"

"I didn't feed on you okay. I took a taste I guess…the hunger took over. I'm sorry. You know I was just thinking, I'm a cannibal because I like the taste of Wraith better," said Rodney, swallowing.

"Thanks Rodney…thanks," said Sheppard, making a disgusted face. "You know I could have almost killed you!"

"Hey I was going to kill you!" retorted Rodney.

"Yeah well…" said Sheppard, eyeing Rodney's bloody slit.

"You…ah…alright?" asked Rodney.

He was conscious of the blood dripping from slit.

"As fine as having one of my team mates try to feed off of me," said Sheppard, walking over and smacking Rodney's head.

"OWWW!…Jeez! I'm sorry…okay!"

"I know Rodney."

Suddenly, both looked over at one of the screens, seeing something moving fast down the hallway to their position. It looked like a woman…only something else. "Look, we got to get out of here."

"Right," said Rodney, who quickly began typing in commands and rewiring different things on the organic looking console. "Okay that should do it."

Walking over to pick up his weapon, Sheppard cringed as the wound stung and then glared as a piece of his gun fell off onto the floor. "Right Rodney, this is really usable!" snapped Sheppard, showing his gun.

Rodney shrugged. "How was I suppose to know how strong I am?"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it was so short but I hope it was enough to hold you until the next chapter. 


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Thank you all for your patience and eagerness for this chapter. I've had the worst writer's block. Thankfully looking over some of my other fics and reading other peoples' helped. I know this is probably got some spelling errors and a few grammar mistakes but please bare with me. I will have it beta-ed but I wanted to get this out to you asap. I appreciate every review you have given me so far. Thank you everybody! You guys rock!

**A/N 2:** Black-Outs is what I use to call my fainting episodes. Pretty funny once the doctor told me I'm probably hypoglycemic. LOL! I thought she was joking!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… **.LV.** …

**Bound to Happen – Chapter 20**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Song Inspiration: **Paris Buddha Trance Trip Chillout by Buddha Zen Trance Chill

Escape (Electro Mix) by DJ Icey

Breeding by C17H19NO3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sustenance_

Rodney stared at Sheppard before reaching for the door. Immediately, he went first, as being stronger than Sheppard, it would be a good idea. Scooting around the nearby corner, he could glimpse one of the floating objects…a Transit.

"What is it?" asked Sheppard, checking his 9mm and holding it at ready position.

"It's a…Transit. You remember that one…ah the original floating Star Wars looking device that got us at that hole?"

"Stating the obvious Rodney. So you were thinking that too?"

"Yes yes. Well it's basically the same if you include shoot trespassers, escaped prisoners…" said Rodney, suddenly bracing his hand against the wall as his eyes fluttered for a moment. "…whoa…uhh …"

The room wavered within his sight as everything blacked out for a second. He held steady until the wave passed. Something made him think back to when he was little and would have these problems. He use to think it was just something that happened to everyone but he learned otherwise.

He use to call it 'Black-Outs'. That stopped when he learned it was actually him fainting for a few seconds. Of course he would never admit fainting. It was passing out to him. Seeing Sheppard was going to get even more worried he tried not to make too much of a big deal. It was so strange how things had changed. He still acted mostly the same but the whole experience had changed him not just physically but emotionally and mentally too.

Maybe he wasn't ready to admit it but it was the truth. He was different and he doubted what had been done to him, he would ever forget.

"Take it easy," said Sheppard, reaching out to steady him.

Worried he might fall; Sheppard kept his grip tight. This wasn't looking good. Every since Rodney's attempted feeding, he was looking worse and worse. Rodney's skin though a bit pinker than usual due to his transformation, was beginning to turn a motley pale white, even more so than the usual and his chest heaved everytime he did a lot of movement.

"Hypoglycemia…" said Rodney, finally.

He was feeling heavy as the lack of blood sugar passed over him. He wished this were just a nightmare. Just some strange, bizarre nightmare that he could soon wake up from.

"You okay?" offered Sheppard, scanning Rodney's face.

"No…and I don't think a power bar will cut it either…"

It wasn't like Sheppard could help it. He was still over come by all of this. Rodney a Wraith or whatever the hell the Wriath had done to his friend. It was just so strange. Sheppard backed up, not wanting another repeat session of the feeding Rodney had tried on him.

"Relax, I'm not going to feed on you!" snapped Rodney.

To top things off Sheppard's fear was making him nervous. Not because when Sheppard was nervous he usually became nervous, no. It was because the fear made him hungry. Why was the scent of fear so enticing?

"Just being cautious. Rodney have you tried eating human food?"

Rodney looked back at Sheppard, blinking sheepishly. "Well no…I…haven't tried that. Wait, do you have a…?" asked Rodney.

"What?" said Sheppard, smirking. "…a power bar?" Sheppard dug through the pockets in his BDU's for one and sure enough to his luck there it was. A chocolate flavored one. Rodney snatched it out of his hand the second it was within sight.

"You know that old saying it doesn't take a genius to figure it out?" said Sheppard, knowing wise cracks weren't necessarily smart at the moment but the air between them had grown tense.

Rodney glared back. "Ha. Ha. Very funny Colonel," he said, ripping open the bar. He stared at it before stuffing the thing into his mouth. It was heavenly but it wasn't as tasty as feeding off of T'ar'ka or the others had been. He ate it until it was all gone.

"You feeling anything?" asked Sheppard, leaning around the corner to see the Transit's camera lens take notice of him. Quickly he moved out of its sight.

"Yeah a little…still hungry though. Okay so maybe…"

Rodney's words were cut short as the Transit suddenly buzzed in their line of view and shot off some rounds of blaster like fire causing both men to make a dive.

"McKay!"

Rodney looked down to see blood seeping out through several holes in his chest. He gaped at them as the skin began to halfway heal, leaving scars.

Swinging around Sheppard pulled his 9mm up and squeezed off several rounds, as it had begun to take aim at him. Several shots later a bullet pierced a small unit on top and the machine dropped to the ground with a crash.

Once he was sure the thing was neutralized, Sheppard rushed to Rodney's side, as his friend patted the almost healed skin with his hand. "Did I? Did it? Am I? Really?"

"Yes Rodney, appears you got their healing abilities too. Although you appear to have scars. Did you see that thing?"

"No…I was…" Rodney stuttered again as his mind was drawn to something moving close to their position. It smelled inviting. He wasn't sure what it was but he thought the tingling sensation trickling down his spine explained it enough.

A female by the scent of it and not just any but a hybrid like himself. He was about to tell Sheppard but something held him back. Maybe it was best not to say anything. After all, there was a possibility that she wouldn't find her way to him. He wasn't really sure what would happen anyways. Well he had an idea…

Rodney shook his head as thoughts of sweat and slippery tentacles filled his mind. He really hoped those disgusting tentacles coming out of his face weren't operational otherwise, he'd probably faint…no pass out. Pass out!

Helping Rodney to stand, Sheppard felt the skin underneath his palm was burning up. "Just a second," said Sheppard, his eyebrows scrunching, as he put the back of his palm to Rodney's forehead. "Looks like you've got a fever."

"What are you my doctor? Oh and thank you for stating the obvious. I…am starting to feel a little off…I guess…do you think I'm dying?"

"Rodney!"

"Because I really can't stand another - your dying speech from lack of nourishment and…"

"Rodney!" shouted Sheppard, hiding his smirk. "Come on, we don't have much time. They know where we are now."

The astrophysicist brushed off the threads from his T-shirt and led the way down the hallway. It was good to know Rodney was still some what like his old self, thought Sheppard, his only worry, aside from being fed on again, was that maybe Rodney was sick. He was no doctor but he couldn't sworn he'd seen Rodney clench his stomach briefly on their way down the next corridor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Smoke and Mirrors _

Racing down the hallway Lorne and the few men from the infirmary stilled as several Wraith began running away. Cocking an eyebrow he saw one of the strange looking Wraith kill all but one of the Wraith. In moments both Wraith were on each other. But it wasn't what any of the men or himself were expecting.

Both Wraith were…wrestling but it was really odd? What were they doing?

Lorne made a face as he saw the strange Wraith bite down on the other Wraith's neck and entwine its tentacles around the regular Wraith's back.

"Major?"

Lorne stared, "Yeah I see."

Backing up, he felt his weight give way as something pulled his feet from under him. His head smacking against the floor, he cried out in pain as his men fired on the Wraith that had pulled him down.

Lorne fired his own P-90 at the Wraith that had begun to let the now dead normal Wraith slide to the floor. Finding his shots doing nothing, he stumbled to his feet as his team covered his six. Over to the right, he heard Jenkins, one of the security detail for the infirmary scream, as the sound of bone cracking echoed in the hallway.

After he had finally taken down the odd Wraith and his team the other one, he half rushed to Jenkins side, seeing the man's eyes roll into his head. There was nothing he could do for him. The man was already dead and yet…

Staggering, Lorne put a hand to his head as the room spun for a second. There wasn't time, but still he managed to lean down and close the eyelids. It was the least he could do. "Move out," announced Lorne, adjusting his grip and blearily eyeing the four left from the team.

"Sir?"

"There's nothing we can do. There's more Wraith on board. We've got to protect the ship."

"No, you don't look so good. You might have a concussion," stated one of the younger men.

"I think that would be obvious. No time…just…"

Three more Wraith appeared, only they were running away from the team instead of towards them. What remained of his motley team fired on them. After several rounds all three dropped to the floor in a heap. They were getting closer. "Major Lorne?"

Lorne looked up to see he was no longer standing but on the floor. "Derekson?"

"Stay here, we'll take care of the rest. Lieutenant Maines take him back to the infirmary. Move out."

As the rest of them went off into another hallway, leaving a flustered Lorne on the floor and Maines looking rather amused, some scrapping sounds issued from the corridor adjacent to the one the three Wraith had fled down.

Lorne was about to speak up when he caught sight of another Wraith headed their direction. For crying out loud! Thought Lorne, how many Wraith were on board the ship. How did they even get on? Trying to lift his weapon he barely found the trigger before Maines was being lifted off his feet and thrown against a wall, unconscious.

Staggering to his feet Lorne fired his gun off only to have it flying out of his hands. He was face to face with one of those odd Wraiths'. Backing up, he felt the cold metal of the hall against his back.

"Fear…"

Lorne stared as the Wraith stood it's ground neither moving closer nor attempting to flee. It had no weapons on it of any kind.

"Excuse me," said Lorne, his hand inching down the wall next to him to find his knife behind his back.

"You are afraid…Too bad I am unable to feed off humans but I think I will like the taste of bleeding you…" said the Wraith, moving closer.

Just then Lorne yanked his knife out and speared the forehead of the Wraith easily. Letting it topple to the floor, bluish red blood draining from the wound.

"Yeah and I like my Wraith's dead," said Lorne, grinning as he stumbled to where Maines still body lay.

"Maines?"

"Sir…" said Maines, his tenor voice raspy.

"Looks like your going to be fin…"

Maines face lit up in horror as from the shadows another one of those Wraith pulled Lorne off his feet and dragged him by his ankles around the corridor.

"Major!"

It was the second to the last thing he would ever say as he felt something puncture his chest. "Derekson?" he said as his astonished gaze fell on the man who had just speared him.

"The name is Topa," said Derekson, kicking Maines in the face while tapping off the cloak. "Jarcul do not harm him, we still have a few others to collect. Understand?"

"Yes, yes. You still owe me what I want…" hissed the Wriath's voice from the corridor.

"And you will have me when we have completed this mission. Would you return to Jaruden with nothing?"

"Jaruden is not my problem. Now give me what I want," growled the Wriath, leaping from the shadows of the corridors to pin Topa against the wall, as he yanked on her pants.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Saved by the Beam?_

"Lower your weapons, humans!" shouted the commander, his toothy grin wide and dripping with salvia. He had the look of a madman and his tentacles appeared to be mutilated. It was as if he, himself, had tried to cut them off.

Teyla's eyes were drawn to the chopped tentacles. They were bleeding and the Wriath's own blade at his side had the same blood on it. So confirmed her suspicion. How strange that a Wriath would injure itself. Why? Not that that was important but still she had never seen this kind of behavior before…

"And why should we?" hissed Ronon, his gun aimed directly at the commander.

"Because I will feed off you and…"

"That's not what I heard. Wriath can't feed off humans," said Ronon gritting his teeth, his eyebrows raising and his fierce eyes glaring.

The wind began to pick up blowing dust around them, making it feel like some old western movie, only Ronon and Teyla wouldn't have known the reference. And the fact that they were non-Earth dwellers and their enemy, aside from being alien, outnumbered them six to two was also another factor.

Teyla, shifted her foot position as she eyed the Wriath nearest her. She wasn't certain how this would end but neither her nor Ronon were unskilled in fighting so…

There also Monin…who she hoped was all right. When she turned her head to the side to take notice of him, she could not find him anywhere. Perhaps he had managed to flee in the Wriath's unfailing focus on Ronon and herself…?

The Wriath commander grinned. "Lower your weapons. I do hate to repeat myself."

"Don't think so," said Ronon, gripping his gun even tighter.

"Ronon!" hissed Teyla, eyeing him. The analogy of a wolf ready to pounce on its prey came to mind, as his eyes narrowed at the Wriath.

Something in the sky approached as two Wriath darts flew over head. That was all the distraction he needed. Ronon leapt out firing off his gun at the Wriath commander while knocking two others down. Teyla flew into action nearly at the same time. Within seconds, though the effort was worth it Ronon found himself pinned down to the dirt, Teyla alongside him.

Two of the Wriath's was all it took to hold him down. "You will pay for your insolence human!" hissed the one of the other Wriath, as he slowly found his footing.

Just then Ronon looked up and grinned. "I don't think so."

Teyla wondering what he meant looked up just in time to see the Daedulus looming closer to their position. Within seconds a white beam enveloped both of them, beaming them up to the ship. Ronon felt wind pass by his head, the Wriath had swung his claws at Ronon's but luckily the beam had saved him just in time.

"That was close," said Teyal, smiling slightly at Ronon, as they both were helped to their feet.

"Lieutenant. Radio Dr. Beckett let him know we have two more patients for him."

Ronon was about to protest when Teyla beat him to it. "Colonel please…have you located Dr. McKay or Colonel Sheppard?"

"I was just about to ask you that. We've picked up several signals but with all these darts in the way it's difficult to tell one signature from the next," turning to the man sitting on the right console he commanded, "Take us out of here."

"Colonel!" shouted Teyla, her eyes widening.

"Look if either of you can give me a definite location, I can't do anything more. This ship can only take so much as it is…"

"Sir, look!" said one of the younger men at a side console.

All looked up to see a huge hive ship approaching from the sky. It had all the features of a hive ship excluding the purple red color.

"Sir they're hailing us."

Colonel Caldwell, gripped his chin and assessed the situation. If he didn't answer he could be risking the Daedulus and all on board but if he did…

"Sir?"

"Open a channel."

"This is Colonel Cal…"

"I know who you are. My name is Unsla Jaruden and we are called Wriath."

Teyla and Ronon glared at the face looming on the screen.

"I have two of your own. I want something in exchange," said the throaty, hissing voice of the Wriath.

"And that would be?"

"I have learned there is something you call an Asgard on your ship and a human that created something called the retrovirus."

Colonel Caldwell frowned, breathing in deeply as Ronon and Teyla exchanged worried looks. This was getting worse by the moment. His first thought was how this Wraith had learned about Hermoid or Dr. Beckett for that matter. He didn't have to think hard though. Sheppard and McKay. Gripping the arm of his chair, if his stunned expression was any noticator, the Wriath grinned deeply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Scent of a Female Huaith_

Racing down another hallway, John slowed as he listened for any sound of those creatures they had seen on the screen or for anymore of those transit things. Nothing. Turning to the man at his side, he froze as he saw Rodney bending down, his hands on his knees wheezing.

"Rodney?"

"Something is wrong," said Rodney between small gasps of air. "I think…"

Rodney squeezed his eyes shut as the light suddenly began to intensify all around him. In his mind he could see the something…it was frightening similar to a ZPM. Two Wriath were carrying it between them. He could barely make out their conversation.

"Just hold on…" said Rodney, "I think we might want to…"

Next he knew his mind was zooming to another corridor next to the one the ZPM had gone down, it was the female… dark, reddish, golden blonde, curly hair with brown eyes…she was a bit familiar at least facially wise.Approaching them steadily, her body motion was fluid. She would stop at nothing to find him and he was sure very soon, he'd lose all his control.

He sniffed the air; he could smell her, her scent strong and pungent. Reminding him of when his female cat sometimes sprayed on his luggage whenever he left on a trip. Turning around he put out his hand, alerting Sheppard.

"Hey buddy…talk to me."

"Sheppard, I can't…her scent…it's so…" Rodney's voice faded as he turned back to the hallway they were headed down. "Hurry…I don't think I can resist it for much longer."

"Resist what?"

Sheppard kept eye contact, watching Rodney closely. There was something he wasn't saying and he needed to know what that something was. Rodney wasn't a very good liar. Merited…when it was something extremely serious beyond the normal serious, Rodney could be superb at lying but that was another conversation best left for another time.

Rodney put his hand down as his eyes slide back and forth. "Female…another one like me…"

"Oh great…and that's bad right?"

"Yes…very bad. They have a ZPM," said Rodney, resuming his walk down the hallway.

"Wait…a ZPM?"

Sheppard followed him closely, they had to get out of here. In the last few minutes the sound of weapons and dart whizzing above the facility had gotten steadily worse.

"No…I don't know…"

"Come on, we don't have time to mess with it. Leave it. Let's just get out of here."

"But it's a ZPM!" shouted Rodney, astounded. Rodney tended to gesture a lot when he was angry or explaining something scientific. This was one of those times. His hands were out wide as he communicated the importance of having a ZPM. "Are you telling me we can't take five minutes to get it? Do you know how important this could be…and we can't risk the Wriath having one. They know what it is for and then what?" Rodney's eyes picked up something down the corridor they were walking, the scent was all he needed to pick up to know what it was. She was close…

"Know what it is for? Rodney how could you know that?"Rodney shut his mouth immediately his hand gesturing freezing. "Rodney?"

"Look, even if I'm wrong and they don't know do you really want to take that chance?"

Sheppard thought about it. True he really rather have the ZPM then not but again he had the feeling Rodney wasn't telling him everything. "I don't like it anymore than you do but look your not looking so well and in case you haven't noticed this place isn't going to be standing for much longer…"

His words were cut short as something tackled him sending both him and Rodney to the floor. Struggling to his feet he felt hands close around his windpipe squeezing tightly. He yanked on the hands, his fingernails scrapping at the rough skin. He couldn't believe it.

"Ro…"

Rodney recovered quickly, lunging at the female, sending them both onto the floor sprawling. Both hesitated, they eyes scanning one another. Then Hissing and snarling erupted as the two struggled hand to hand. Her wild hair flapping as his fangs jutted out to bite her. He didn't care if she was female or not. She had tried to kill his friend and that was it. He swiped his claws at her, ranking bloody scraps across her skin. She howled fiercely her own claws swiping back, her legs wrapping around his.

As Sheppard stopped coughing and held his chest that had begun to bleed in one area again he realized they weren't fighting anymore…it was something else entirely…courting? What did he call it? In any case Rodney was beginning to bleed and she was looking worse for wear. Just before something zoomed over his head, a gun presumably from Rodney, he saw her tentacles that were tied back from her face uncoiling around Rodney, touching his neck and back.

The momentary shock of seeing this weird display froze him but within those two seconds he was able to see Rodney's look of surprise and disgust. Sheppard barely found his own gun, that had been knocked away. Checking it, he aimed it at the two. "Duck!"

Rodney looked up to see the gun pointed straight at him but he wasn't going to move. "NO!"

Ignoring the screaming pain of his wound and the fatigue his body felt, he stared. "Rodney!"

Sweat dripped off his face. The sound of darts firing on other darts picked up outside the nearby window. Very soon this place was going to come down on them. He had to knock some sense into Rodney. He didn't care if Rodney was part Wraith or Wriath or whatever. He was a member of his team and just like Ford, if he could get him to Beckett than…

Well in truth he didn't know what would happen but he hoped Beckett could do something. Rodney wasn't Ford…Sheppard knew that but just the same…

"She's…"

The female had let go of him, though her tentacles remained wrapped around Rodney's neck and torso. She was now standing behind him defensively, her chest heaving as she peered at the gun.

"You are not thinking clearly, she's one of them."

"NO! I'm one of them Sheppard. Their dying can't you see that. Please. Don't. She…"

Sheppard didn't know what to say.

How could Rodney possibly explain this? Rodney touched one of the tentacles, not realizing her claws were pressing very close to his lower back, he closed his eyes, as one of her tentacles rubbed against one of his shorter ones.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I'm typing chapter 21 as you read this. Writer's block is on remission so luck be told I'll have chapter 21 up tonight. Reviews are greatly appreciated and are extremely encouraging!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**: Wow...this is the longest chapter yet I think. I hope you guys like this. It took a lot of pushing the creative streak to get this all out to you in a timely manner. I hope you won't mind but I made the last half mostly about Sheppard and McKay. The next chapter will focus more on the rescue, a little of their escape and the other characters. As much as I hate to say it we are probably closing in to the end. Although I may change that if you guys review me! Remember reviews not only help us writers to make our work better for your pleasure but encourage us to write faster!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… **.LV.** …

**Bound to Happen – Chapter 21**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Fully Functioning?_

Time froze. Sheppard was torn should he shoot? Or should he wait until she decided to kill them both? He couldn't blame his teammate. Rodney was more instinctual than he had ever been and probably that included those other needs too but still he couldn't risk it. Rodney wasn't thinking clearly enough. He needed to make the man see. This was a ploy, a trick by the Wriath.

Sheppard shook his head silently. _…Jaruden wasn't kidding about his attempts for saving his race._

Within that time frame, the female's tentacles had begun to uncoil as her eyes recognized Sheppard. "You are the ones…the ones I've heard rumors of…"

Rodney, too dazed by the feelings and sensations, didn't initially realize her intentions, as her body moved away from him slowly. He didn't care. _All he wanted was this…need was this…_ It was then saw the tips of his own tentacles wiggling and jumped back into her surprise lighting his features.

That was the only distraction she had needed. Rushing around him, the female leapt her fangs out and hands reaching. Sheppard had had no choice but to fire on her, sending the frantic, crazed woman to the floor, a blood pool spreading from her. As she repeatedly tried to get up, he emptied his clip into her, until finally she stayed down.

He walked over to her, his peripheral vision taking notice of Rodney's movement. Raising his gun he pointed it to her head and aimed. Her mouth sputtered with blood, as her eyes roamed the ceiling. He was about to shoot when her voice, frail and broken stopped him.

"Betrayer…"

Apparently she could see the confusion in his eyes as she added before her eyes closed from the exertion. "…killed…fa…ther…" He couldn't take chances. Sheppard fired and that was it. Blood leaked from the wound, curling around the delicate, soft face.

It was rather gruesome to observe but it hypnotized him to the spot. Until Rodney had finally rolled to his feet, his voice breaking the weapons fire outside the hallway. "What have you done?" Rodney's eyes turned to the bloody form, as her twitching stilled.

Bringing his eyes up to stare into Rodney's, there was something in his friend's facial expression that he couldn't quite fathom. Confusion? Sadness? No…it was anger. Pure anger. There had been no choice. He knew that but apparently Rodney didn't. Hearing the sound of something similar to a gigantic hangar bay opening, realization hit him.

The Wriath were leaving this complex and he had no doubt they weren't going to leave anything behind. In an attempt to get things rolling and get them out of there. He tried to break through the silence. "She was going to kill you and me both Rodney…I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" said Rodney, his fangs sliding out and back in.

Sheppard glanced down. He had only three clips? Two? Why was it so hard to process? Rodney had heard the sound too, from what he could tell, and even though they didn't speak of it, both knew it was time to leave. Rodney's eyes however told a different story. The eyes of someone who had been betrayed…

He had to believe Rodney wasn't a killer… wouldn't feed off him like he'd tried before. He had to believe the man knew that what he had said was true. He just had to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Opposition_

Colonel Caldwell thought carefully. After the many encounters with these Wraith, he could safely say there was more going on than there appeared to be. He had a sneaking suspicion this Wriath was up to something. Not that any of the Wraith or aliens they'd encountered so far hadn't had something up their sleeves as the saying went.

"What do you want?"

"Them."

"I don't think so."

"I will order my men on your ship to leave. No harm will befall you nor your crew and I will not attack your city."

Caldwell highly doubted that. If he had learned anything this past year it was Wraith could not be trusted. Even cousins who could not feed off humans…or so this Jaruden claimed.

Behind him Ronon glared at the Wriath, his eyes flashing dangerously, as he listened silently. This was not boding well for any of them. If he had had any say in this though…he was not truthfully certain what else he could have done. He could feel Teyla felt the same, as her own anger emitted off her like smoke off flames.

She kept her eyes on the exchange but her thoughts were elsewhere. She had heard immediately upon entrance that Wraith and these Wriath had somehow entered the ship. She could only guess as to how many had already been lost to this invasion as it were. Nevermind the Colonel or McKay, were they on that hive ship? Were they alive even? She knew thinking about it would not help the situation and returned her thoughts to the present.

Caldwell looked to his senior technician for the number of invades still on board. "There are at least 30 more on board, sir. I can't distinguish between Wraith or these Wriath."

"What guarantee do I have that you will return my people?" Caldwell knew the policy. Earth did not negotiate with terrorists but he also knew his options were limited. If only he could stall this Wriath and give Sheppard and McKay time to escape. They had impeccable timing when it came to near-death escapes. He owed them that much.

The two behind him said nothing but he could feel the anger just as if it were his own. They were angry with him for telling them he was not going to search for their two missing team members. He could never understand the 'aliens' as they never quite understood him either, thankfully both of them held their tongues. He couldn't have outsiders on board his ship commenting and interffering with his decisions and he suspected they knew he wouldn't give up Hermoid or Beckett just because a Wraith…well Wriath told him to.

His stalling plan failed when he saw Unsla grin, his toothy fangs sliding out to shine in the eerie light of the hive ship. "I will give you some time to consider my offer but do so quickly. I will not wait forever," said the baritoned voice, as the screen flipped off.

"Transmission lost."

"Damn it! Get that transmission back."

"Yes sir."

Ronon and Teyla had already known from the start where this little 'business arrangement' had been going. Neither needed to stick around for the final outcome but they had waited none the less. That was until someone on the com system reported that Major Lorne was missing.

Ronon didn't need more information. He looked to Teyla for approval before she nodded him off in silent agreement. "Go, I will join you in a minute."

"Colonel?" asked Teyla, nearing his command chair.

"Yes?"

"Perhaps the Colonel and Rodney are not on that ship…is there any way to modify the…system to scan for them in a complex we almost tracked one of the Wriath's to?"

Caldwell stared before nodding to the technician. "Can you Lieutenant?"

"I think so sir."

He sat up in his seat watching the darts returning to the red hive ship. There had to more to it than that. He couldn't give up both Hermoid and Beckett for Sheppard and McKay. It would be placing more information into enemy hands and that was something he simply could not do.

Not to mention there were already Wraith and these presumed Wriath on board. First things first he was going to give the two a chance. If taking a few seconds of time to scan a complex would help. He would do it. He turned to look at Teyla but he saw no indication of anything in the Athosian's woman's features but support. He had a hard decision to make and he had little time to decide.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Invisible Savior_

Lorne awoke with a start, feeling hands touching his neck. "Wwho?"

"Shh," said a silky voice of a woman, as she patted his head and left his side to drag something over.

He was in one of the small rooms off the hallway near the infirmary. It was a storage room full of needles and other such things that had been kept in an emergency. Shaking his head, he tried to let his vision focus but it was difficult. His head was throbbing and he couldn't seem to keep his eyes open.

Feeling a shudder run up his arms, he rubbed them and startled as a boot connected with the bottom of his. "Stay awake. I don't want that brain of yours damaged. We have much to discuss and I doubt you can do that if you are unconscious."

It was then, as his eyes focused, he could see the Wraith that had assaulted him, lying on the floor dead. Its mutliated face, twisted at an odd angle. "Like the company?"

"Not really."

Slowly his spinning vision focused on a woman or at least he thought she…

She had light brown skin but that is not what caught his attention. It was the eyes. They were a shining, pearly sea green and well the small horns protruding from her forehead were also kind of an eye catcher. The rest he glanced over but he wasn't interested.

"What do you want?"

The woman grinned. "You are going to take me to the one called Hermoid and then we are going to be leaving to join two others of your species. I think you will like what has been done to one of them."

Lorne wasn't certain if he should search for his gun or not, because at the moment that was all he wanted to do. But the concussin he most certainly had was making it hard to think straight.

"Two…?"

"I believe you call him Sheppard and the other…Row nay."

Lorne rubbed his eyes. "You mean Rodney?"

"Yes. Now get up. We have a great distance to cover and very little time to…" Mid-sentence, the woman's eyes widened, as she looked down. Lorne couldn't believe it. There was a sharp blade stabbing through her chest. As she began to cough up blood and drop the wraith stunner in her hands, he startled as the something that had stabbed her practically appeared from thin air.

"Sorry. She was beginning to get on my nerves."

Weird. Lorne wasn't sure if he should be grateful or not… Similar to the woman was a man…only he was far more alien than her. Not a Wraith for sure.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Satedan's do it with style_

Ronon raced down the corridors seeking out the infirmary. That was where the report had come from. As he made his way there. He ran into a few Wriath still roaming free. His blaster already set to kill, he raced towards them.

He always did love a good kill. He shot one before the other two noticed him. They began to shot stunners at him, but he was too fast for them. Dropping to the floor during his run, he slid towards them. Firing off his gun. His blasts caught both in the chest, making them crumple to the floor.

The next two were racing down the hallway towards him, he rolled to his feet only to duck as a stunner blast went off his head. Side glancing, he saw several marines coming to his add from the adjacent hallway. Not that he didn't mind the back up but he preferred to fight his own battles. He sped up to meet the Wriath head on.

This time though, they were ready for him. As he spun and kick one the other, caught him off guard and glanced a sharp gash into his arm. Ronon cracked the first ones neck before proceeding to the next. Never seeing, the Wriath waiting in the shadows.

It brought a crashing blow to his arm, sending the blaster flying. He crashed into the wall only to make a dive for his weapon. It rolled of the way as the Wriath's stunner hit it. Unsheathing his sword, Ronon pushed forward, the blade tip piercing the startled Wriath's chest. Before it could reach for something on its chest, he punctured and pushed his blade all the way through it.

A few gurgles of foaming blood later. The Wraith sunk to the floor finished. Turning Ronon grinned as he saw the marines. Five for him. None for them. It was only at the sound of grunting did he turn to the two approaching.

It was Monin and Lorne slung across his shoulders.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Murderer_

Sheppard was beginning to know that dark look. It was just like Ronon's only a bit more fiercer.

Silence grew between them as Rodney tried to get a hold on the thoughts passing through him. He wanted to sink his fangs into Sheppard and take his life. He wanted to savor the scent of fear from him. He wanted to watch as Sheppard screamed in pain. Rodney shook his head and kept his eyes closed. If he didn't think on it than he couldn't act on it. He ran through every mathematical equation and astrophysics lingo he could think of to stop his dark thoughts.

"Come on,"said Sheppard, putting his hand out.

Rodney finally glared at Sheppard, his eyes daggers of hatred. "ZPM then we go and if you ever do that again…I will kill you Sheppard. She was my mate! She was mine and you…"

Sheppard backed up. "Mate? Rodney MATE? What the hell is wrong with you…"

"I'm a Wraith that's whats wrong with me Sheppard. I'm one of them and give me a second chance and I will feed off you. You don't' know…" His voice faltered as he put a hand around his stomach. "You don't' know the agony I'm in…it hurts. I need to feed."

"And you didn't think it was important to tell me sooner?"

"Because I honestly thought the power bar would do it…I just don't understand. Why do I have to feed so soon? Why?"

"Maybe it has something to do with all that healing?" supplied Sheppard.

"Maybe…"

Both stopped talking as the woman moved. She wasn't dead. Her moans brought Rodney's eyes to her. Sniffing he hungrily took in the blood. Most of the bullet wounds had begun to heal. All except two on her chest. Sheppard came closer his gun raised at her.

He couldn't believe it. How could a bullet to the head not kill her? It worked with the Wraith why not her? But his aim had been off. Sheppard could see the bullet had not pierced directly through but rather at an angle. Why hadn't he been paying more attention to where he shot? Why… Ejecting the old clip, Sheppard put in a new one.

"She's not dead, Sheppard!"

"I'm sorry but no. You're not coherent enough to make this decision."

"I…mmrphhh…" growled Rodney, clenching his stomach some more. "I need…"

Rodney didn't waste time. He didn't want to. If he had had a choice it would have been Sheppard. In all honesty but luckily the old Rodney chose that moment to interrupt that train of thought. So mate or not…he had to…

Ignoring Sheppard's shocked expression, he leapt on her, pinning her bloody body back down. Raising his hand high above her, he ripped her shirt. He lowered his face to hers to sniff. She didn't struggle nor did she fight back. It was the end and they both understood it was how it was to be. He brought his hand down on her.

Hissing he drained her life into him. At first it had started off a bit slow and the taste... After all she still was human to a certain degree but when he felt the warmth filling him and the hunger beginning to ease he threw himself into it. Drinking in all of her. She wasn't like the others. Odd tasting like bitter grapefruit but feeding didn't really have a taste to it like human food did. It was different and yet he could still tell when something tasted old as opposed to something new.

His heart was beating slowly, his blood sugar leveling, as he closed his eyes. It was almost sexual in a way but far from it too. If he had had to explain it, he would say it was a little like being under thick water. Warm and smooth like cream but cool and soothing like Aloe Vera on the skin.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sheppard stood there his gun still aimed at the slowly shriveling form of the woman. This was by far the most frightening thing, Sheppard had ever witnessed. Watching the hive queen drain one of her humanized wraith couldn't compare to this. Rodney was feeding, a smile on his face, his eyes closed and hissing.

He could see the change as soon as Rodney had closed his eyes. His pale skin began to level out to a more pinker shade. The sweat that had been beading off his brow ever since the control room began to dry up and his muscles strained as he jerked them.

Within moments it was over. The lifeless carcass of his would be mate, dead and prune like. Yanking his hand off her chest, he opened his eyes to see Sheppard's hazel ones watching him. It was rather like being under a microscope, so scrutinizing was Sheppard's gaze.

"What?" said Rodney finally.

"You…"

"I fed.'

"I can see that," said Sheppard indifferently, turning his head to the side as he watched the blood drip from Rodney's slit.

"I had to, the hunger it was getting painful."

Sheppard didn't know what to say. He was lost…those predatory eyes were staring into his and he hadn't any idea what should he say. What did one say to this? Sheppard kept his gun, ready in his hands but lowered it when Rodney's hand dropped to his side.

He was calculating in his mind what to do. He was so certain Rodney was far greater in control than at first glance but after the control room, he knew he had been wrong. The more time passed it seemed the more he was losing Rodney…Atlantis was losing Rodney. Finally those eyes broke the connection and Rodney spoke.

"Time to go?"

Sheppard shook off the icy cold tingling down his spine and supplied. "You might want to…"

"Oh right…" said Rodney, impassively wiping the blood on a clean piece of the woman's clothing. It was then he noticed the Genii patch stitched to the leather outfit she wore. It was dirty and barely visible but he could read the name Celyn on it. Touching the patch with his fingers he felt a lump where the patch sat. Yanking it off he handed it to Sheppard. "Genii."

"Yeah," said Sheppard, reluctantly taking the patch. When he turned it around to read the back, he froze. There was a small name on it and it was frightening familiar… Tyrus. "This says Tyrus on it…remind you of anybody…"

"Yes…Sora's father."

"So when she said father…"

"Yeah…"

Both men stayed where they were for awhile longer. There wasn't time to waste but neither felt encouraged to move until the sound of Dart's blasting something outside the window on the ground got them moving into action. Sheppard decided no matter what he was going to do, getting them out of there alive and well, was his number one priority however he did admit getting their hands on a ZPM could be worth it. He just wasn't sure the ZPM was a ploy or really existed like Rodney had been trying to convince him.

He offered his hand to Rodney, who had scooted away from Celyn's body. Rodney's eyes were widening as the impact of what had happened hit him. He had killed a human and not just any but Sora's sister... Who'd have known she had had a sister?

"I just killed…" Rodney's voice faltered. He hadn't just killed a Wraith nor a Wriath. No, he had killed a human now… He was a murderer. A cannibal… A…

"There's nothing you can do about it. Come on Rodney. Time to go."

Rodney took Sheppard's hand and after giving Ceyln's body one last glance he raced beside Sheppard to the hallway leading directly to the dart bay. There was only two things now in their way. A few transits and some of those creatures… Then was also the other direction where the ZPM had been taken.

"This way…" pointed Rodney, diverging from the path Sheppard was heading towards.

"Rodney the dart bay is this way…"

"Yes but our ZPM is here and besides I think I have a short cut."

Sheppard never trusted Rodney's shortcuts. Something always happened because of it. Rushing after Rodney's form, he checked his gun, two clips left. He usually brought four but this time he'd wasted one, used another on Ceyln and now his last two… He just hoped they wouldn't have to use the rest up. Rodney was strong but everytime he had to heal a wound, it seemed to make the hunger return prompting him to need to feed more.

Racing down several corridors, Rodney barreled into a Transit, ignoring Sheppard's shouts. He smashed three more quickly before they had a chance to lock on to his position. Around the second bend, a total of five transit floated in place waiting for them. Before either of them could react three shot off rounds at Rodney while the other two focused on Sheppard.

Rodney quickly made quick work of the two by leaping at them, his fists out. The other three however, had begun to injure him to the point where his healing was not taking effect anymore. He was beginning to feel the blood loss.

Lucikly Sheppard recovered his gun just in time to shoot three percise rounds off. Destroying all of them. "Rodney?"

"I'm fine. There will be more…for me…to…"

Sheppard nodded. He helped his team mate to his feet and they both continued forward. Rodney suddnely hissed as his nostrils took up the scent of three Wriath nearby. Racing down two more corridors and hallways he stopped short of a door, in which two of the Wriath scientists were examining the ZPM.

His wounds were burning and the blood loss was beginning to effect him but he wasn't letting a few bullet wounds come between him and his prize.

Where they had got the ZPM from anyway? He couldn't say but it was pointless. It would soon be Atlantis's and that was all that mattered. He had to stop thinking about what he had done. There was nothing he could do to make this right again. He was a murderer and there was no going back now. Waiting for Sheppard to catch up, he felt his headache return, in addition to the wounds pain…and he had some time to lean against the wall. He tried to remember what had happened during the experiment but only fragments returned. Eventually he remembered one piece…

Bubbles tickled his skin as he jerked. They were puncturing his skin with more needles. He screamed but he went unheard. The sound of voices in the background never ceased. "I want more information."

"But he is already under stress…more may kill him."

"I don't care I need information."

_Rodney shook but found he couldn't move in the heavy syrupy water. His muscles clenched and unclenched as the reality of what was happening to him sunk in. He was their little lab experiment and he was their prisoner. They weren't just going to use his body but his mind as well. _

_He felt the entrance of another voice in his head, asking him questions. He tried hard not to think but the images popped into his mind. Images of Atlantis, his team…technology. The ZPM… _

_The voice wasn't interested in anything but the ZPM for now, it drilled his mind for answers. Answers that he didn't know. It was relentless in its assault. Never once could he shut off the memories flying through his mind as the Wriath delved deeper. _

_It was Jaruden doing this. He was taking Rodney's mind apart and Rodney could do nothing. As more questions assaulted him he couldn't help but think about how Atlantis would react to him returning as a Wraith or whatever it was that the Wriath were doing to him. _

_When Beckett's face loomed into his mind. The Wriath momentarily stopped its assaults as it watched on, waiting for more. It was then Rodney realized his mistake but he couldn't undo it. He wasn't in control…the Wriath was and he was at its mercy._

_Jaruden pushed Rodney's memories for more. Seeking every bit of information on each person Rodney had thought of. Beckett though took priority as memories of Ellia and Sheppard turning into a Uriatus bug were viewed._

"_Tell me more of this Dr. Carson Beckett and his retrovirus…"_

"_No…"_

_In moments his mind was surrendering all his knowledge of it. The experiments on Michael Kenmore…the others. The Hive ship…the…_

_Rodney screamed into the breathing apparatus, as he felt something pump into his veins. It was like fire surging up and down all at once. So much pain. He was in such terrible pain…_

"Rodney!" hissed Sheppard's voice into his ear. "How many are in there?"

Rodney shook his head turning to look at Sheppard, hiding the grimace that had taken residence on his face. "Three."

As he calculated the best way to get the ZPM and drain the Wriath in there, he felt his hand trembling…not from hunger but fear. He was so afraid. He couldn't take anymore experiments…anymore mind probes… Anymore of this. He was a murderer too. Of all things he had killed a human being.

Sheppard was right…He wasn't coherent enough to do this… Prompting him to consider for once to think about the possibility that he might not make it out. At the very least he could die knowing that Atlantis and what was left of his team had a ZPM and a fighting chance both against their new enemies and the Wraith.

Maybe it would be better this way. He couldn't live like this. Knowing he had murdered a fellow human being…knowing he had endured hours of mental probing among other more physical probes. He felt dirty and disgusting.

He wasn't able to escape any of these thoughts, though he tried. Maybe that was why the Wriath had rushed out…His thoughts after all weren't just available to himself anymore but those Wriath too.

Sheppard shoot off his gun. The one Wriath with a stunner in hand was unfazed. Whether or not, Sheppard had hit anything was beyond him as he fell to the ground unconscious from a stunner blast to his chest. Rodney however, knocked the first Wriath down while the second aimed the stunner at Rodney who, though got hit with it, wasn't phased too much by it.

Rodney bashed the Wriath on its head with his fist and tackled the last one trying to reach for a button on the console in front of the ZPM. Hungrily he drained the first Wriath and then as the second began stumbling to its feet, he slammed his palm into the second. He drained both.

Rodney looked over the console. They were trying to rig a ZPM overload? His knowledge… all the knowledge Jaruden had probed from his mind. Fiddling with the controls he managed to avert the set up sequence the Wriath had put in stand by mode. From there he demised he was going to have to go through all the sub routines of the program before he could find the disconnect command, as they obviously only built the machine to do one thing. Over load the ZPM.

Which in it of itself was stupid because almost anything could make a ZPM overload but that was a Wriath for him. Secondly, if he ripped it out of the set up cage surrounding it, it might make the ZPM go explode anyways!

Rodney was well into the commands and codes of the program before he realized in his haste that he had left Sheppard out there in the corridor still unconscious. Racing out of there, he made it just in time to see Sheppard slowly sitting up, a frown on his face.

"You look better…"

"Yes, come on," said Rodney, putting his hands around Sheppard's shoulder to bring him to his feet. Slowly he helped both of them into the room, where he sat his team leader down on a box, before he went back to disabling the ZPM cage. After his tenth try the locks released and the system shut down.

That had been too close for comfort. "And…we are good to go. Atlantis has a new ZPM with it's name on it," said Rodney, too cheerfully.

Sheppard saw through the excitement. Rodney was scared out of his mind. Just the thought of getting out here was terrifying but the thought of Atlantis…Elizabeth and the others. What would they do to Rodney when they saw him like this?

He had been there through almost all of Rodney's struggles in this new form and now he wasn't so sure he was willing to give up the job to Beckett or anyone else. Rodney had saved his life at least three times today and he wasn't about to give up on Rodney. He just hoped Elizabeth and the others were willing to do the same. At least he thought they would.

Once the ZPM had been secured into a small bag, both men were about to dart out of the room, when Rodney slapped his hand against the button. "Rodney?"

"Those things are coming towards our position. I can sense them."

Sheppard shook his head. "We can't exactly stay here."

"I know…wait…" Rodney closed his eyes using the mental connection he saw through one of the creatures eyes to a see a ventilation shaft…wait…shaft? From what he could make of it, as he hopped from one mind to the next…it lead straight to the hangar bay and to their exit.

Sheppard stood there patiently but finally he spoke up as two of the creatures leapt at the door. "Anytime now?"

"The ventilation shaft…there…" he said, pointing at the small screen like area above their heads.

"They have a shaft?"

"I suppose it's because this complex needs air flow…"

"Air flow?"

"Yes, now let's go."

Both men clambered onto the chair, one of them had slid over and proceeded to climb up into the shaft. Just in time as the two creatures busted down the door. Crawling Rodney lead the way to the hangar bay, Sheppard behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well looks like after finishing this that there will be more than likely two more chapters. Please give reviews…I can only do so much without feedback…


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **First off…yes…yes I finally got back to this. I was busy with writing my novel, breaking writer's block and what not. The truth of the matter is I needed a break from fanfics. Darn guess that means the break is over. No, no it's all good. Thank you all for your patience, reviews and favs. My grammar probably needs a little work so don't get too flustered. I'm going to re-edit this entire fic for spelling/grammar eventually.

* * *

… **.LV.** …

**Bound to Happen – Chapter 22**

* * *

_Allergic to Idiots_

They had been crawling for what seemed forever. The zpm tucked under one arm, they struggled through the small vents. This was where Wriath and Wraith diverged. There was some similarities between the two races but it was fairly clear the Wraith didn't include vents in their buildings or make structures that had very little organic components to it.

Sheppard wheezed as he mused on the differences, what purpose did it serve to use non-organic parts? Maybe they just didn't have the resources or something. Of all times to ponder that sort of things. At least he didn't have to stare at Rodney's ass for much longer, oh god… Sheppard bite his lip for even thinking about that.

There wasn't much else he could notice or discern by the donkey's ass but he could tell the air had been steadily getting dustier and he found it hard not to take a breath with some type of exotic particle contained in it. The Wriath probably hadn't cleaned these vents in ages it seemed.

"You okay?" asked Rodney, concern lacing only part of his tone.

"Gee thanks for asking, yeah I'm fine. Keep going," said Sheppard scathingly. It had taken at least an hour by his estimate just to get to the point where they were headed for the exit. This was ridiculous but at least the delay hadn't cause a problem because the Wriath couldn't exactly blow the complex without the material, mainly being the ZPM.

Rodney paused again, he'd done it several times as various vents lead to dead ends and some to areas they really didn't want to go. John was sick of delays, sick of waiting. He needed to find Ronon and Teyla and get them out of there and he didn't have time to think about what Elizabeth would do when she heard the news about Rodney.

When Rodney's buttock smashed into his face, he punched it and was about to say something really nasty but voices made him keep quiet. Sheppard shook his head this was just great. He would make sure to at least leave _this part_ out of his report. "Shh…You know that hurt. Okay there are at least five of them up ahead," said Rodney, his eyes scanning the vent opening below him.

"What are they saying?" asked Sheppard, managing to squeeze a small peak at the Wriath below them.

"Oh gross that's disgusting," said Rodney, scrunching his face in disgust.

"What?"

"That one smelly one over there was talking about skinning …"

"Okay," said Sheppard, making a face, "Spare me the details."

As the conversation continued Sheppard poked Rodney. "Come on…"

"Wait…hmm…this vent seems a little loose don't you think?" asked Rodney, shuffling forward until his chest was halfway on the vent. "I don't…WAHHH" screamed Rodney, as his body dove headfirst through the vent.

Sheppard covered his head as dust and other noxious smells penetrated his nostrils. "Rodney?" Looking down, he could see a cloud of dust and several Wriath knocked out under Rodney. Well that was great.

"Hi?" waved Rodney, a little too silly, ZPM under his other arm. Then a hand wrapped around his neck as one of the Wriath proceeded to choke him.

Sheppard quickly squeezed himself around until his feet were facing the vent and he climbed out, dropping to the floor. When the dust stopped flying, he took notice of Rodney dusting off his own hands, the Wriath on the floor in a heap.

"So where is the…?"

Rodney kicked the Wriath for good measure and pointed to somewhere behind Sheppard. "Got the ZPM still." They were in a small open room adjacent to the large hangar bay and there was a dart flying towards them.

Sheppard and Rodney quickly ducked behind a large metal container as the dart approached. The tense few moments it was there, Sheppard noticed Rodney coughing again. Just what they needed right now.

"You…?"

Before he could finish the sentence, Rodney cleared his throat. "I'm fine. It's just all this dust. I think I'm allergic to it or something. Its making my allergies kick up."

Sheppard stared. "You can't possibly have allergies, you're a…" He had been about to say Wraith but Rodney was a combo so…?

"Ha ha. Yes well just because I've been endowed with Wraith strength and healing doesn't mean I can't be allergic to dust at the same time. Did I mention I was also allergic to idiots," said Rodney sarcastically.

"Very funny," said Sheppard watching as the dart turned. It appeared they were in the clear, now all they had to do was to find an available dart. "Just don't lose the ZPM."

* * *

_Eradication Complete_

His eyes peeled open to see a blurry form. It was Beckett looking only a little worse for wear. "Doc?"

Squinting for a moment he saw another person seated in the back of the infirmary and it was obvious that it was the same thing that had saved him. It waved at him and sniffed making Beckett, in front of Lorne, twitch.

"You okay doc?" said Lorne, his hand finding its way to rub his forehead. The last thing he remembered was passing out in front of the guy… Well it was a guy right? Once his mind had cleared up enough, he was able to digest what he was seeing. The thing was standing now and addressing two newcomers.

It was Ronon, who had his sword in hand and Teyla, a streak of blood marring her otherwise unmarked face. The two looked better than some of the others that had been brought into the infirmary.

Slowly, Lorne sat up and ran his hand over his sweaty neck. The eradication of all Wraith and Wriath on board appeared completed but the causalities… Lorne hated to admit it but this did not bode well for any of them. The fact that the Wriath and some Wraith had managed to penetrate the ship's shield and beam aboard meant they would have to step up their security measures.

He figured either Dr. McKay or the Asgard on board would be able to figure out how the Wriath did it and what to do to stop them from doing it again. Still…

Feeling pressure being applied to his temples, he lay back down. The room spinning slightly. "Easy there lad. You're going to need to stay here for a bit longer," Carson said. After he had left instructions with the nurse, Lorne watched Carson bandage up one of the new recruits and help move one guy's shoulder back into place.

It was a dirty business…war or whatever he could give a name to it. Sometimes you hoped for the best and sometimes you got it. Other times you didn't get so lucky…just lucky enough not to die yourself. The next few moments passed slowly as the injured were brought in and the death toll counted.

Lorne could only hope that this whole mission to find not only two members of Atlantis's flagship team but the rest of it, would be resolved. Knowing those two, he thought, they were probably already reeking havoc down in that complex, if they are were still alive…or able to resist.

A com signaled to Ronon and Teyla, who were chatting quietly with the alien, that it was time to get back to the bridge. Seeing the nurse leave to help one of the Marines to the restroom, he made his decision. He couldn't just sit there waiting until Dr. Beckett felt he was well enough to leave the infirmary, he had to know what was going on.

Besides it was only a first degree concussion at the most and he could handle it. Sliding his legs to the edge of the bed, he swung them over it and used his hands to push himself up, despite the whole dizzy spell blurring his vision, he knew he could do this.

As his feet touched the floor, he heard a shout from someone and Beckett came running to him, as his body lurch forward. He put his hands out to stabilize his movement but found the doctor and the nurse steadying him.

"And just what do you think your doing?" asked Carson, his usual scrutinizing doctor glare showing up.

Lorne shrugged. "Doc, it's just a slight headache. I need to know what's going on. I can handle this on my own."

"Like hell you won't," Carson replied helping the nurse grab his arms and make him get back into the bed.

After several minutes, Lorne finally gave up debating with Carson. It did no good. He had to admit McKay had a point about the guy. If nothing else, Carson was persistent when he was in doctor mode, which was pretty much 24/7.

He couldn't hold it against him though, Carson was just looking out for his well-being. Surrendering the argument to get bed rest and not attempt another escape, he found himself being hooked up to an IV when it was discovered he was dehydrated. After leaving more specific instructions with the nurse, Carson rushed out of the infirmary to attend to a marine, who was bleeding severely from a chest wound.

Rolling his head to the side after the IV had been hooked up, he found his eyes drooping and wondered why. The nurse patted his arm, before she took the now empty syringe with her.

Oh that's why…he thought and found that just maybe rest was a better idea.

* * *

_Tarren_

Ronon and Teyla left the infirmary, their Tarren friend in tow. Monin didn't appear to have a scratch on him but than Ronon hadn't been paying all that much attention as to the fact that the Tarren had made it on board the Daedulus.

He still couldn't help wondering if Sheppard and Rodney were still in the complex or if they had made it out. If they didn't show up soon, he and Teyla would be making a trip back to the planet and this time into that complex. He hated sitting around, he just wasn't going to do that waiting thing.

Upon entrance to the bridge, he could see the Wriath hive ship's darts fending off Wraith darts. It appeared the fight wasn't going well for the hive ship as they saw two explosions on the lower decks. Ronon narrowed his eyes. If Sheppard and Rodney were on the ship…

Nothing prepared him for what happened next as a single dart sped towards the Daedulus. Caldwell ordered the ship to be moved away but it was too late. By the time the ship had moved a few inches…the dart had impacted with the shield.

The shield stabilized but the impact caused the ship to be pushed to the right, bringing them in direct firing range of the hive ship. Despite its damages, it began raining down its weapons fire onto the ship. Ronon planted his feet firmly on the floor, as the ship was pummeled by more darts, all Wriath.

He could only hope they found Sheppard and Rodney before the ship lost its shielding, other wise they would be sitting ducks, as the colorful human phrase went, and he didn't think the Colonel would continue the search for the two missing members of the flagship team.

Ronon turned to see Teyla's facial expression and knew she was thinking it too. They couldn't take much more of this.

* * *

_Evasion_

Turning Rodney sensed several Wriath nearby. Each armed and each very aware of their presence and even though he was prepared for a fight, there was an easier way to get the hell out of there. Sheppard nodded to a small stairwell ahead, Rodney followed it with his eyes.

There, a dart sat still open and unused. He nodded back at Sheppard and they took off, he made it to the dart, ZPM still in hand but realized Sheppard wasn't following, when he turned around, he saw him on the floor, blood beginning to pool around him.

"Damn it," said Rodney. He made it just in time to tackle a Wriath to the floor, the ZPM tumbled out of his hand. As they tumbled, he heard a moan, Sheppard. If he could just feed, he might be able to save him. The Wriath yanked hard on Rodney's small tentacles on his face. Damn that hurt.

He couldn't help the scream that erupted but he managed a small kick into the guy's face. Unfazed the Wriath brought his fist around and never made contact. A trail of blood trickled down, as his body fell limply to the floor on its side.

It was Sheppard, looking worse for wear and he'd jammed a stunner end through the Wriath's head. "You alright?"

Rodney thought that was kind of funny considering the circumstances but he wasn't able to comment as Sheppard lost his balance and slammed to the floor hard. "See you got the ZPM...Sheppard?"

He went to his side, prepared to test out his theory that he could heal as well suck life, to put it bluntly. He had done it earlier right? But a small group of Wriath were about to convergd on their location, he could already smell them.

"Go Rodney…just go…take the ZPM and go."

"I'm not leaving you," Rodney growled, and lifted Sheppard into his arms putting the crystal on top of Sheppard's chest. "Light as a feather."

Sheppard snorted as he was carried to the dart. From there Rodney settled him down, jumped in the dart and shook his head. So he understood the language and the basics of being a Wriath but he had no clue how the fly the damn dart.

He jumped back out. "Rodney what the hell?" Sheppard groaned.

"I can't fly this thing. Your going to have to fly it."

"Well buddy I think that's not going to happen."

Rodney growled again and yanked Sheppard's mostly tattered shirt open. "Hey…I'm glad we're friends and all but this is going a little too far Rodney...I mean we're about to die and..."

"Oh shut up," Rodney said and he slammed his palm down, in spite of Sheppard trying to get away from him. "I'm going to heal you so stop it."

At his announcement, Sheppard rolled his eyes. "You could have at least warned me."

Rodney rolled his left shoulder in a shrug and closed his eyes. He concentrated ignoring the Wriath beginning to bear down on them. It started at first as a small glow or little tickle spot from within then begin to develop into something like he was blowing air out through his mouth or like heat was leaving his body.

It didn't take long but by then they were surrounded. Rodney took some deep breaths and he let go of Sheppard. That had really depleted him. He felt weak. Just when he thought for sure they weren't going to make it.

Shouts poured out farther behind the Wriath. It was people, who Rodney had chosen not to save them or tell Sheppard about because he knew he'd be condemning them if he tried. He wasn't completely able to avoid that deep instinct to feed and they'd smelled delicious…so did Sheppard right now.

When the Wriath began to turn their attention to the humans, he lurched to a Wriath, that's back was turned away from him. He didn't wait and slammed his hand against the Wriath's back. Even though feeding through the chest was easiest and most practical, feeding could be done through the back. It was just a little more difficult.

As Sheppard climbed in and started up the dart, first settling the ZPM, Rodney finished up feeding and stood nearby to be beamed up. He hoped Sheppard wouldn't get any heroic ideas in saving these people. He felt bad for them but there was no way they could get anywhere near him without his urge taking over and the Wriath were pretty much going to fed off them or kill them. He could control his urges if he was well fed, god had he just thought fed? Right now he was still hungry.

The Dart lifted just as two humans, a young girl and an older man began running towards him, stunners in hand. He felt a snarl leave his lips but thankfully Sheppard had been watching and beamed him up before he could do more.

* * *

_Crossway_

Sheppard flew the dart up but his movement had not gone un-noticed. Another dart preparing to flee was veering off in his direction. Great, he was just thankful he'd gotten Rodney out of there before he'd fed on the humans. He wanted to save them but he realized there was no way. Most of the people had either died or were being fed on.

It was sad that their courageous rebellion had been only been a distraction for Rodney and him to get away but Sheppard was also grateful too in a way because of their sacrifice, both of them might survive.

He took a moment to look over the controls again before he brought up the guns and began firing at the dart, instead of firing back, it began picking up speed. He realized it was sucide attack and tried to manerver the dart out of the way but it was too late.

The other dart clipped the end of his and the both of their ships began spiraling down the complex bay. What caught him off guard was when his dart bounced like it was a kid on a trampoline.

Something wasn't right.

He allowed himself to take a deep breath before he turned off the console and looked out the window. They'd landed on something soft…and red? He couldn 't tell but whatever it was, it was alive and probably not too happy.

The dart began rocking around and he saw a huge tentacle raise from somewhere beyond in the shadows, it had pincers on it and it snapped the other dart in half. Not that the other dart wasn't in bad shape by the time it had made its way down to this thing.

"Shit." He turned his console back on and began firing on the tentacle as it came near his ship. As he fired he tried to get the dart up into the air but maybe something vital had been hit because the controls weren't responding.

He tired again and this time, a few tentacles descended on his ship. "Great, death by squid thing," Sheppard said as he fired again.

Another tentacle descended on his ship but not before he let off more shots, hitting a wall nearby. A horrible squealing sound rippled around the ship and he tried the controls again. This time, to his relief, the ship began to rise. He fired some more and took a double take as he saw what looked to him like Ancient writing on the wall.

There wasn't time to look it over, even though he was curious, he brought the dart up, evading more tentacles when he'd made past the opening of the bay, he felt the pressure on his head easing.

"Now…to get out of here," Sheppard said, and he took off for the sky.

As the dart rose higher, he heard an explosion and turned the ship around. The complex was collapsing in on itself. He shook his head and continued heading up. When he broke the atmosphere of the planet he took a deep breath.

Just as he thought, he recognized that weapons fire earlier. It was the Daedulus and it was being hit heavily by one Wriath hive ship. They wouldn't last long without help, and so there was really only one choice. Sheppard changed course and aimed for the hive ship. The least he could do was maybe hit their weapons or something.

But he found there was no need for help, a Wraith hive ship showed up and began firing on the Wriath hive ship. Good he thought and headed back to the Daedulus. As he hailed them, he formed some idea of what he would have to say.

Now he could start thinking about Rodney's welfare. What would happen to him… He kind of figured the outcome but he was hoping that it wouldn't be the case.

"Daedulus, this is Sheppard."

"Sheppard?" answered Colonel Caldwell, a little curiosity in his voice.

"We have a ZPM Colonel. Can I dock?"

He figured they were trying to decide if he was really in the dart nearby or not. Finally the Colonel responded. "A ZPM? How did you get that?"

"Luck and uh...Rodney might need to go to the infirmary," Sheppard said, biting his lip.

"Go ahead."

Sheppard sighed and entered the hangar bay on the Daedulus, before he set the ship completely down he rematerialized Rodney and set the dart down near one of the F-302's.

With it safely in the bay, he climbed out and quickly made his way over to Rodney, who he'd heard hissing. He was careful to bring the ZPM along. "Rodney?"

What he came up on was about six men armed and aiming at Rodney. Shit, he thought. "Stand down," He told the men, and watched as they touched one of their radios.

"Colonel we have a problem down here."

Rodney by then had backed behind Sheppard and was almost cowering. "Tell them Sheppard."

"I know Rodney. I know."

"Lieutenant, this **is** Dr. McKay he's just…not feeling well…here is the ZPM" said Sheppard, wrinkling his brow and frowning as he looked back at Rodney and then at the Lieutenant.

"Holy shit, Dr. McKay?" said one of the men farther back.

"Actually Sheppard is claiming he's Dr. McKay…"

"That's because he is," said Rodney meekly.

The lieutenant who had radioed, looked at Sheppard with narrowed eyes as he explained. "If it is Dr. McKay he is a...Wraith or Wriath thing."

"Oh very descriptive," said Rodney, glaring.

"Rodney…" Sheppard warned.

"Yes sir!" The man said into his radio. "I'm to take you to a cell until further evaluation can be made."

Rodney shivered. "I'm not going any where."

Sheppared didn't like this but then if Rodney didn't comply it could make things worse for himself. "Rodney let's go."

"No…I…No!" Rodney growled then hissed as one of the men griped his gun tighter.

"Rodney…" Sheppard warned and shouted at the men to not shoot as Rodney raced off down a corridor nearby. "Dammit!" He handed the ZPM off to one of the underlings and raced after Rodney.

* * *

**A/N:** Two more chapters to go. I hope you liked it. 


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**: Another chapter for you guys.

* * *

… **.LV.** …

**Bound to Happen – Chapter 23**

* * *

_Finding Rodney…_

John dashed after him, two of the Marine's behind him but he wasn't going to take the time to mess with them. He hit a few corridors and tried to loose them while stimutaneously keeping track of where Rodney had gone. When one of the men tried to stun him, he realized he might have to knock them out.

Clearly they were probably just confused or something. He wasn't the enemy and neither was Rodney.

Sheppard didn't like the idea of hurting their own people but if it was to protect Rodney then he really had no choice in the matter. He would just have to make sure he kept the damage down to a minimum. John hide in a dark corner as the two Marines approached.

God all this trouble and what did they have to show for this. A mostly busted ZPM, Rodney as a…Wraith and a new enemy. John slowed his breathing down he needed to stay focused on the issue at hand.

He was only going to have one shot at this. So he waited till they had their backs to him and he jumped up, letting his fist come down hard and fast on the guy's skull. The man went down cold.

The second Marine, however, was now aware and aimed his stunner. John made a dash to the right just a the stunner shot off where he'd been. The executing a roll, he used his legs to knock the Marine off his feet.

The man went down like a bag of rocks and John didn't give him an inch. He picked up the stunner that had slipped out of the guy's grasp and used it on him. "Sorry."

Well at least it was one less thing to worry about. John grabbed the guy's head set and took a couple deep breaths. He needed to explain the situation but first he needed to find Rodney.

He took a sweep of the room with his eyes and walked up and down a few times. Finally, he noticed some dirt at the end of another corner. John shook his head. "Rodney."

As he went to the left he watched as the back of Rodney slipped into a room the door sliding closed behind him. He bite his lip and approached. He knocked on the door before he tried opening it. It wouldn't budge. "Rodney?" He called.

"Sheppard?"

"Yeah its me. Listen I won't let them hurt you all right? So you can come out now."

"It doesn't matter…I…I'm going to be stuck like this aren't I? Stuck as this hideous thing."

"That's not true and you know it. Rodney we can fix this. Just open the door."

John sighed. "Come on Rodney please open the door."

"No."

"Rodney…let me explain it to Caldwell and see if I can at least fix this. You and I both knew that you wouldn't just be able to walk onboard and go on as if nothing has happened."

"I know that but I'm not going to become anybody's experiment."

"Of course Rodney. I won't let them. Look…let's go back to Atlantis and have Carson see what he can do. Hey remember I was turning into a bug thing."

"Yeah…"

"So I bet you anything if Carson turn me back to my old self that he could do just the same for you. Just give it chance. So Rodney you need to open this door and come out and we can both explain it."

"Oh no. You explain it to them."

"Okay…" John scratched his neck and reached for the com but not before he heard boots approaching.

"Oh shit." John looked up to see four of Caldwell's men all armed with stunners approaching him. His hand was till poised over his ear piece.

"What is it? Never mind I know."

John glared. "Stand down."

"No, sir." One of the them said.

"Excuse me?" John glared at them and tapped the com. "Colonel Caldwell tell your men to stand down."

"I'm sorry Sheppard but I can't."

One marine with a darker complexion touched his own com. "Sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Colonel Caldwell's voice responded.

"Colonel Sheppard is preventing us from entering and subduing Dr. McKay."

John narrowed his eyes. "Colonel, Rodney isn't going to hurt anyone. Just give me a chance to explain."

"No Colonel, I can't take that chance. Now stand aside."

John crossed his arms and cocked his head as he looked at the Marines and said, "No."

Caldwell breathed deeply and responded. "Then I will have no choice but to take you in as well."

The Marine raised his stunner at Sheppard and John just shook his head. "If you think that I'm protecting him because I'm compromised…Damn it Caldwell. We're not the enemy. Lieutenant you don't believe him do you?"

"How do I know you haven't been compromised?" Caldwell said and John shook his head.

"I'm not compromised dammit!"

What Caldwell said next wiped the smirk off his face.

"Lieutenant, don't listen to him. Colonel Sheppard may be compromised as well. Carry out your orders on both of them."

"Wait a minute here…" John said.

"Yes sir!" The man said.

Sheppard barely had a chance to register this as the Marine looked up from his radio. John didn't waste a second, he turned and ran two steps before the stunner hit him on his side. He felt his body slide to the floor but he was still aware. Maybe if he worked hard enough he would be able to stay awake. Maybe…

* * *

_Murderer_

Outside the room, Rodney could hear the debate going on about him. Oh god what if he was going to be experimented on or something. No, Elizabeth wouldn't let Caldwell do that would she?

Rodney paced and hoped that Sheppard was right. That he could be turned back and that all of this was just some misunderstanding. That Sheppard wouldn't let them do that to him.

"_I'm not compromised dammit!"_

"Sheppard?" Rodney said and froze mid pace.

What Caldwell said next made him hiss.

"_Lieutenant, don't listen to him. Colonel Sheppard may be compromised as well. Carry out your orders on both of them."_

"Wait a minute here…" John said.

"Yes sir!" The man said.

Rodney shouted, "No."

It all happened so fast. He heard Sheppard take off just as a stunner hit him. "Sheppard! Caldwell you asshole!"

Rodney was a little surprised he'd swore but then there was a lot of things going on with him right now so it wasn't too much of one.

He let a growl out as the door banged hard. "Dr. McKay open up or we'll break it down."

There was no way he was going to let that happen. He looked around the room for a weapon…anything. Wait a minute. Rodney smiled and looked up at the ceiling. That's right, he thought and climbed the wall.

When they finally got into the room he dropped down on two of the Marines, knocking both of out cold. Now all he had to deal with was…

"Ahhh!" Rodney screamed as something tackled him to the floor.

"Huaith….!" The thing screamed into Rodney's ear and he bucked against it hard. One Marine tried to pull it off him but not before the thing tossed him against the wall. As he slide down that only left one Marine who wasn't sure who to shoot first.

Rodney didn't wait for either one to move. He shook his head and realized that what had him was a Wriath. He hissed and tried to throw it off but it only gripped him harder.

"Jaruden was wrong about you."

"Well…I don't care." Rodney snapped and bite down into the Wriath's hand. It screamed but didn't let go.

"You die today, Huaith." It hissed into his ear again and he struggled even harder against it. Then Rodney saw a tentacle from its forehead dangling near his ear.

"Damn." Rodney cussed again and turned his head, snapping at it. The male screamed when his teeth made contact with it. Rodney bite down hard and tasted blood. It let go of Rodney finally and he rolled off to its right, spitting out the tentacle.

He'd obviously bitten it a little harder then he had intended, at least it let go of him. He made a disgusted face at the Wriath who was curled in a fetal position.

The Marine chose at that moment to finally get his senses together. Rodney wasn't concerned though, luckily stunners didn't work the first shot on Rodney and he used his fist to knock the guy out.

That left only one person to deal with. Rodney turned to see the thing had a hold of the other Marine he'd thrown across the room.

"I wouldn't…if I were you. I could so easily kill him."

Rodney shook his head. "No…don't."

The thing grinned and slapped his hand against the Marine's chest. The guy wasn't awake but he was grimacing and shaking.

Thing only got worse from there, the Marine Rodney had punched was awake and just as he raced to stop the Wriath and he felt a bullet pass through him and into the Wriath also hitting the man being fed on.

Rodney hissed as he clamped a hand around his wound, he heard the Marine with the gun drop back to the floor. He was out finally. Rodney struggled over to the Wriath. The guy in its grasp wasn't going to make it. Rodney yanked the Wriath hand off and checked the wounds. The man was losing too much blood.

Then there was Rodney's wound. It was so close to his heart. There was no way he would survive this either. He let a moan escape his lips. He was feeling really lightheaded.

"This is it…"

Maybe Carson wouldn't have been able to save him anyways. Maybe it was better this way.

"Rodney?"

Rodney looked over his shoulder to see Sheppard slumping down near him "How…?"

"Never mind that. Oh my god…Rodney your bleeding."

"I know…its okay."

John shook his head his eyes getting blurry for a moment. "Rodney no its not. So go do it." He nodded towards Rodney.

"What?" Rodney said, coughing as he started to slide to the floor.

"Feed off him…he's not going to make it anyways."

Rodney looked back at the Marine and slapped his hand against the guy's chest. He immediately felt that pleasant warmth and his wound was healing. He tried not to like it but it was the best taste he'd had since he'd tried to feed off Sheppard.

He hissed and when he finally let go the man looked like clothing had been put on a corpse of blackened sagging flesh and bones. Rodney turned to see Sheppard watching with glassy eyes.

"You okay?"

John nodded. "Yeah…you?"

Rodney looked down at the nearly healed wound. "Yeah…I…I fed on him. John I fed on him."

He couldn't take his eyes off the corpse. "My god I fed on him."

"Yes Rodney I know."

"But I fed on him…I…" Rodney tried but he was just too tired and let his head droop from his seated position.

"We'll figure this out, Rodney," John said, reaching for his shoulder.

He wish it would. Oh god he wish it would. He just wanted to be human again.

"John…?" Rodney said looking up at him. "What if they…?" He pointed at the corpse.

John tilted his head a bit. "The Wriath did it."

Rodney snorted and John gave a faint smile. "Aiding and abetting a murderer?"

John shook his head. "He was going to die whether you fed on him or not. And your not a murder…you followed my orders but this _didn't_ happen Rodney. We tried to stop the Wriath from feeding but it was too late."

"But…we did…"

John's eyebrows rose. "No _we_ didn't. He was dead before we could save him. Understand?"

Rodney nodded slowly.

"Now let's put some distance between you and the scene."

"Right."

When they had moved a safe distance away, Rodney looked to the doorway. "I think somebody is coming."

"Don't worry Rodney. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Okay."

* * *

_So Ronon Shot him_

John patted Rodney's shoulder and hoped he was right. He could see the worry etched all over his team mate's face. Oh god please let him be right. They sat there for awhile waiting and he listened to Rodney's breathing.

"Hey buddy you doing okay?" He took a moment to really look at his team mate. Besides the makeover he looked tired, weary and…he was having a panic attack. "Rodney talk to me."

"Nothing. I…I'm fine." Rodney said and looked away.

"No your not. Well this is a big change. Normally you whine a lot."

"Oh gee is that suppose to make me feel better?"

John smirked a little. "Okay…Rodney take deep breaths can you do that for me?"

Rodney nodded.

"So big breath in…" John did it with him. It actually felt good to do it too. The stunner still had its hold on him part of his back was completely numb and he was feeling that odd prickly sensation running up and down his legs and arm.

"And out…"

When they'd done one he said. "I want you to do that for me five times okay?"

"Okay."

On the fifth time he could hear footsteps approaching.

"John…oh…its Ronon."

John smiled. "See something in our favor."

When Ronon entered Rodney started to shield himself with his hands and Ronon shot him. "Ronon…that is Rodney! We're not compromised..."

"I know…but…its better I do this then let Caldwell's men handle it." Ronon said and raised his gun at John. "Sorry Sheppard. It's on stun."

John opened his mouth to protest but shouts down the hallway made him think better of it. "Okay but…"

"I heard the news…and I won't let anything happen to either of you."

John nodded solemnly and said, "Do it."

So Ronon shot him.

* * *

**A/N**: I edited this but there may still be some errors. Please comment. Thanks for being patient everyone. 


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**: To - lala (anon) and Barb (anon – chap 21) – Thank you guys for reviewing even if it was anonymous and thank you for commenting.

Well this is the end of the line folks. I hope you enjoyed this fic. I'm sorry I wasn't very good at keeping up with updates. I had a lot of writers block and real life kept me busy. I am planning on a second fic but I've got to finish three fics: Sheppard Reads Romance Novels, Burden and The Zipper Trick. Still working on Dreams Night Sweats btw.

Oh yes while I love, love slash of John/Rodney I won't be going _there_ with this. In this fic or in the continuation fic for this storyline. Just to let you readers know. So thank you all for you support, patience, watches, favs and comments. You are what made this fic continue.

Since people are having issues with the darn link for the picture I made. **I put the link in my fanfiction profile.** Right below the first two paragraphs. Just cut and paste it. I was going to post this picture at deviant art . com but they would have made a fuss about copyrights or some nonsense. So it is a photo manip of what Rodney looks like at the end of this fic posted at my live journal. I put the Jarudian symbol on him but since its hard to see I put it on the left side in its full form so you can see what it looks like.

* * *

… **.LV.** …

**Bound to Happen – Chapter 24**

By _Lady Valmar_**  
**

* * *

_Debatable_

John felt something soft behind his head as he rolled onto his side. No, it wasn't just that. He was lying down…hm…on a mattress? He opened one eye then the next. It didn't make sense. Wasn't he just on the Daedulus?

Oh god Rodney. Where was Rodney? He had to find him. John pushed himself up only to have a hand gently pressing him back on the bed. "Take it easy."

"Rodney?"

"No…I'm Patta. Okay we're going to take this nice and slow. First off, are you feeling nauseated? Or any pain?"

John's brows wrinkled. Who was Patta? "Where the hell am I? Who are you? Where's Rodney?" John snapped and heard a pair of feet clanking against the floor.

"Dr. Beckett told me to keep an eye on you so that's what I'm doing Colonel. Now are you feeling any pain?"

John shook his head. "Look where is Rodney?"

He heard the woman sigh. "I can't say…"

That's it he'd had it with this nurse and the question routines. "I don't give a damn. Now where is he?"

"Sheppard?" John heard Teyla's voice say. "It's alright I can take it from here."

He was almost relieved that it was Teyla. "Teyla?"

"Yes, John I'm here," she said and put her hand on his own. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine just have a pounding headache. I've been trying to ask nurse whatever her name was about Rodney but she wouldn't tell me," John said slightly exasperated. His eyesight was getting better and he slowly sat up.

He rubbed his eyes a few times and blinked a lot before he could focus clearly on Teyla, her expression was discouraging. "What is it?"

Her eyes lowered. "He…"

"Teyla?"

"Carson is working on him right now."

John looked around the infirmary before letting his eyes drift back to hers. This wasn't good. "Well is he going to be okay?"

Teyla shook her head. "He says using the retrovirus might kill Rodney."

"WHAT?" John said and immediately regretted the sound of his own voice because it made his headache worse.

"I...we all thought it would be better if you didn't know until Carson was done but…?"

John took a deep breath. "I want to see him."

Teyla looked worried but he refused to change his mind and in the end she helped him to his feet. When he was sure that the effects of whatever Ronon's stun gun had done to him was over, she led him to an adjacent area of the infirmary.

"Let me guess I was given something," John said realizing there was a bandaide in the crook of his arm.

She nodded. "When you woke up last, you tried to get up to go to Rodney but Dr. Beckett said he thought it would be better if you rested more so he gave you something."

John rolled his eyes. "Doctors."

"It was only to help you. He said that we will have to give it time for him," Teyla said and put a hand on John's shoulder.

What he came upon was Ronon completely passed out on an infirmary bed, Elizabeth leaning against her arm in a chair, almost asleep, Radek typing on a laptop and a plastic makeshift room where inside Carson and a nurse we're monitoring vitals and talking.

Radek looked up nodded and went back to his typing. John returned to look at Rodney.

There he was center stage, hooked up to all sorts of monitors and machines. He looked like death and John was shocked to see that some of the Wraith transformations had been changed back to human looking skin. For the most part Rodney looked like he was going to make it but the worried expressions on both Carson's face and Dr. Biro's made him nervous.

"Is he…?"

Teyla nodded. "So far he seems to be okay but I haven't been able to ask."

John nodded and when he finally took some time to really look around he saw the guards. They had passed two at the door, but he'd figured that it was only a precaution. Now he saw two more guards in the room, armed with stunners on either side of the plastic room.

"John?"

He turned to see Elizabeth standing up and stretching. "Elizabeth."

"I heard the news and I…Carson's doing everything he can. He says he's…"

John nodded. "I know Teyla told me. So…how you convince Caldwell?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I had to remind him that I'm in charge of my people not him. I think he's actually relieved that we took Rodney. I'm surprised that the Wriath didn't follow."

John's eyebrow rose. "I thought the Wraith took care of them."

When he turned to look at Teyla she frowned. "We saw the Wriath hive ship take off into hyper space."

"Figures. I'm guessing we won't be seeing the last of them."

"Well let's just hope that isn't the case," Elizabeth said and she turned back to watch Rodney. "But yes…I think I have to reluctantly agree with you on that."

John took a seat near Ronon's bed. When Teyla finally sat down beside him he said, "You know you'd think I'd be relieved to back in Atlantis."

"I know what you mean," Teyla said and they both traded looks before watching Carson move to point at a monitor near Rodney.

"So have you…?"

"Been briefed?" Elizabeth asked, shaking her hand to get the circulation going.

John couldn't help the smile. "Yes."

"Teyla's told me the basics of it but I would like later on if all of you could explain to me better what happened."

John nodded. "So…does ah…everybody know about Rodney?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I only told Radek because he was insistent but we're keeping this on a need to know basis for the time being."

He sat there for awhile in silence just watching. Then inevitably his thoughts began to roll over the events that had brought him and his team here in this moment in time. It seemed so ridiculous that all that had happened but then after a horrible event you always did feel a little detached after wards at least until it hit you.

And then it did. Like a sucker punch to the stomach John felt nauseated but he refused to say anything. It was just so crazy.

Rodney had to live he just had to. John wasn't inclined to say Rodney and him were best friends but right now if he thought hard enough about Rodney actually dying…it hurt. It really did.

After all they'd been thorough since coming to Atlantis and since they'd gotten to know each other, John knew he'd really have a hard time if Rodney… My god he couldn't even think about it.

He crossed his arms and bit his lip. Then in a whisper he said, "Come on Rodney…you can do this."

Somehow Rodney had to make it because John wasn't sure he could deal with losing him…

It kind of made him feel better to know that maybe he wasn't the only one who was thinking about it too. He felt Teyla's hand in his and he squeezed back, hoping the snarky scientist he knew would beat this. Survive.

* * *

_In Darkness… (approxi. 3/4 days later)_

Rodney fought hard against the darkness tugging him down. It felt like sludge or cold hands were trying to keep him there but he refused to give up. He was not going to surrender to it.

He had to wake up. He had to make it. He had so many things he needed to do. So many things he always wanted to try. So many words that he had to say. My god…if he didn't make it then how would he ever tell them and do that stuff.

Voices…Rodney could hear voices. They were faint like something was blocking them but he was sure that it was voices. Hm…and he could feel light? It was warm that much he could tell.

"Rodney?"

Okay he could have sworn he'd heard Carson's voice.

"Come on Rodney."

"Carson?" Rodney said but he didn't hear his voice. So he tried again and this time a weak, hiss of a C expelled from him. In return a lot voices hit Rodney's ears and he had to work hard to figure out what they were all so upset about.

That was right. Him. They were upset about him and he was fighting. Rodney remembered it slowly. Like those flashes of memories your suppose to get before you die, he saw a face. It was his sisters. Then slowly Elizabeth's face appeared. Then each of his team mate's.

Yes, he remembered but… Rodney felt a shiver go down his spine. They'd been captured by the natives and then he'd…oh god no… that was why he had to fight now.

He'd been experimented on and… My god! Rodney forced his eyes open and began to struggle. He realized he was in straps.

"Rodney! I don't want to sedate you but you need to calm down. Everything's okay. Your okay. You just need to relax," said Carson's voice.

He thought he heard another voice. Yes…there it was again. Even though his eyesight was clearing there was a bit of fuzziness. So he had a hard time placing Carson until he realized he was looking up.

When his vision finally cleared and things started to make more sense which hadn't taken long. He found himself listening still detached to what was going on around him.

"Colonel you can't come in here yet. No, he isn't…Colonel!" Carson's sharp voice snapped Rodney back a little.

"John?" Rodney asked when familiar black rakish hair and a black shirt passed his bed.

"Oh…god…" John said, his voice sounded odd. Like he was shocked or something.

Rodney tried again to put the disjointed pieces together. The voices, the scene and yes…okay that was Sheppard standing in front of his bed. So where was he? Rodney looked around. It was the infirmary. He was on Atlantis.

He wanted to cry. In fact he could feel a tear rolling down his cheek. He cleared his throat and in a squeaky voice said. "Finally. Home."

"Rodney?"

Well he was in one of those sealed off plastic rooms. So Sheppard wasn't supposed to be in here. And…Carson must have used the retrovirus on him. So…

"John…am I?" Rodney couldn't bear to look down at his arms or anything. "I have to know."

More whispering near his head. He wanted to say something…but he had to hear it from John.

The frown, the worried eyes... It said it all. He was still…a Wraith. He was still this monster. Carson hadn't cured him. "So it didn't work."

Carson stood beside his bed and touched his arm. "It worked but…"

"What?" Rodney snapped feeling angry now. He knew he was probably being a bit unfair but he couldn't' take this suspense.

Thankfully John didn't let the silence hang. "Rodney…you've still got some Wraith er…Wriath dna…well a bit of both in you so…you have…"

"Carson…could you explain?" Rodney said, he wasn't going to take pieced information.

Finally after a few sighs Carson explained. "The retrovirus worked but you still have some characteristics of the Wriath and Wraith. I'm still working on it Rodney but it might take some time."

"So…about…" Rodney lifted his hands and turned them so he could see them. "Thank god."

"Yeah…you can't feed anymore like Wraith…Wriath…"John said, "Whatever. You're human."

"But…"

Thankfully he didn't have to wait; a mirror was handed to him. "Now Rodney…just try to think positive." John said and bit his lip.

Rodney hoped it wasn't as bad as it sounded. He pulled the mirror up but shut his eyes. After all this confusion he needed to get some bearings. He reviewed everything going on around him and once he was sure he was ready for it he opened his eyes.

What greeted him, made him startle. The tentacles were gone but he still had those stupid face pits, his nose resembled a Wraith's and his brow was still Wraith like. Yes, he saw the major features but right now he was concentrating on part by part.

Well his hair was a pale sort of brown but at least it wasn't white and his eyebrows thankfully were there. But my god he had tattoos!

Rodney looked up at John. "Why didn't you say anything?"

John shrugged. "It wasn't high on my list of priorities. Besides it makes you uh…look…"

He gave John a glare. "When the hell did they do this? And why would they waste time like that."

Carson and John traded looks. "Who knows Rodney."

Which made Rodney feel a little more like he was home. He still wasn't done with the inspection yet. He caught sight of the slightly blue inked tattoo on his neck. It was a very familiar symbol.

"He put his symbol on me!" Rodney snapped.

"What?" John leaned in to see what he was fussing about and made an oh when he saw. "I didn't see that. I was too busy worrying about your feeding hand."

Rodney had to roll his eyes for that one. He had to hand it to John though; he was good with the cheering up part at least a little. Which reminded him since he was alive he had a huge list to write up and work through. First things first though.

Rodney peered back into the mirror. His skin had a sort of pale gray sheen over it and it was almost shiny like a Wraith's skin. My god…he could only imagine how worse it must have been before…

When he could find nothing else. Rodney reached up to touch his eyes. They were slightly lavender and his pupils still had traces of the Wraith slits but barely. His eyesight was still improved. He couldn't really get upset about the improvement staying but the color.

"Great…" Rodney said and looked up at Carson with a glare.

"I'm not giving up on it Rodney. It just might take awhile."

"Right in the mean time I'm stuck with lavender eyes. Gee thanks."

John smirked. "Oh come on. You can now get those matching purple pants you always wanted."

Rodney hissed and slowed. His voice… it was almost normal except for the hissing urge that he'd let escape.

"Guess you aren't going to lose the hissing. Snake boy," John said cocking his head.

"Hey…at least I didn't turn into a bug!"

"Yeah well at least I didn't kiss Carson…on the lips!"

Carson flushed and so did Rodney. "Don't antagonize my patient Sheppard. He needs to rest and your not even suppose to be in here."

But when Carson tried to shoo John out, Rodney panicked. "No!"

At the stares he got he explained. "Don't leave…its just…"

"Okay I'll stay. See Carson he doesn't want me to leave."

Carson only shook his head. "You have five minutes and then I'm going to toss you out Sheppard. No antagonizing!"

"Got it."

Rodney looked up at John who had sauntered back over to his bed. When Carson left he looked over his hands next which only had tracery lines where the slits had been. So he could feed…no eat normally and not worry now. Thank god those were gone. His nails were still…long. Rodney guessed the word would be stark but it didn't bother him too much.

He could always cut them and file them down. When he was convinced he was mostly okay something struck him besides his voice. So he pulled the mirror back up and opened his mouth.

Rodney frowned his teeth were…odd. They were back to being mostly white well as white as it could be with the amount of coffee he drank per day but some of his teeth were still pointy. Three teeth on either side of his upper set were pointy and two on his lower set were pointy too. He didn't like it but then he figured he could file those too.

"So you done playing beauty queen?" John drawled.

"I can't believe I still have lavender eyes and that I have tattoos. You should have just told me!"

Again he got a shoulder roll with eyebrow raise from John. Some things were at least back to normal. He still wanted to inspect the rest of his body but that would have to wait till later.

"Uh…so how are you?"

"Okay. Those chest wounds healed when you. Well you know. So you sure you're okay?"

Well he would be but for right now he was stuck with lavender eyes and some annoying features he couldn't wait to lose. The tattoos however…he wasn't sure how to get rid of those.

"Just glad I'm back to being human well…I still have to get rid of the facial features and I'm not sure about the tattoos but yeah I feel good. So do you know how long I'll have to stay in here?"

Just as John had been about to answer, Carson walked in and crossed his arms. "Times up and your to stay until I tell you to Rodney."

Rodney frowned. "That's not fair. At least give me an estimation."

He saw John give him a slight nod before taking off. So first thing on his list. Convince Carson he didn't need to stay in the infirmary…well even though he looked still wraith like didn't mean he had to be bed ridden.

"Sorry Rodney but I'm going to have to disagree on that one."

"Oh come on…"

* * *

_Reflection_

John lifted his cup of coffee to his mouth and drank deeply. Surrounding him was Elizabeth, Ronon, Teyla and Colonel Caldwell. They were all waiting for the news on Rodney.

He'd been kept in the infirmary for almost a week and a half. Carson worked throughout that time to find a way to get Rodney completely back to normal. They hoped the prognosis was good.

John couldn't wait to see everybody's reaction to the tattoos. Which brought him to… He'd talked with Rodney a little but he'd kept from talking about the Wriath. He didn't see the need to pick a healing wound.

If Rodney wanted to talk he could do it on his own terms. John knew that Rodney had been told he had to see Dr. Heightmeyer but he'd heard little progress was being made on that front.

"So did Monin say whether the Tarren are willing to trade or not?" John asked Elizabeth.

He'd briefed her about his turn of events and listened to the others recounts. Only Rodney remained silent on the matter. He knew Elizabeth wanted Rodney's version but she wasn't going to push him till he was ready to talk.

"Well…their leader…"Elizabeth wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Urok? Said he'd speak to the other tribes but I don't think so John."

"Why not?"

"Because of what happened…and their also a little afraid of us I think."

"That's kind of strange but then I figured they would be stingy."

"Well at least their willing to keep in contact and tell us if any of the Wriath return."

"I guess that's a good thing. Sure could have used some of their technology though."

Elizabeth nodded. "I'm still trying to convince him so maybe it will follow through."

"Maybe. So Rodney…"

"Is right here."

John turned to see Rodney standing in front of the infirmary doors and he was stunned. Rodney was flanked by two guards on either side and he was… He still had those Wraith features?

"What the hell happened?"

Rodney's frown grew bigger. "Carson tried…but the retrovirus couldn't remove all of it…so I'm stuck…looking like this. At least there's one positive. He says I'm almost 100 percent human. And he's still going to work on it."

Teyla smiled. "Welcome back."

Ronon just grunted. "So you still have lavender eyes."

"Ha. Ha. Ronon." Rodney replied.

John wasn't sure whether laugh or drop back in his chair.

"So Elizabeth can I still stay on Jo…Colonel Sheppard's team?

John didn't miss the name change. He had to admit it was a little weird for Rodney to call him by his first name but now that they'd gone back to how it use to be…he kind of felt a little let down and disappointed.

Elizabeth also didn't miss it but said nothing. "Well if Dr. Beckett says your clear for missions then yes but I still want to have someone keep an eye on you…" When Rodney tried to protest she held her hand up. "Hear me out…this is for your safety. After all they did a huge alteration to your body and even with the retrovirus…"

"Okay…" Rodney said. "So guards for awhile?"

"Or me?" Ronon said, standing up and smirking with a glare.

John shook his head. "Elizabeth maybe that's a little much. I'll keep an eye on him okay?"

She looked between them, Ronon and back. "Alright but if either of you notice anything…unusual…"

"What this isn't unusual?" Rodney said, pointing at his face.

Elizabeth smiled. "More so…let me and Dr. Beckett know."

Both of them nodded before she left to talk to Carson. "So anybody want to get some food. I'm starving," Rodney said and then suddenly he slapped his hand against John's chest.

"RODNEY!" John shouted, immediately the guards were trying to pry Rodney off him but they stopped when they heard laughter.

"Got you!" Rodney said, made a little hiss and began walking, still laughing.

"Rodney…" John said in his irritated voice. Glaring at Ronon who was smiling and Teyla.

Ah the good times… John thought and even though there was still a few things like Rodney's change that would take some getting use to or getting more information about the Wriath or even the trade negotiations with the Tarrens it felt like things were getting back to normal.

So just maybe he'd be able to get back to relaxing…hell even surfing sounded good right now.

"Um…Sheppard?" Rodney said.

John looked up to look at him. "Yeah…?"

"Thanks for…being there for me."

John nodded. "Its what team mates…friends are for."

Rodney smiled and then jumped back as John tried to punch his shoulder. "Hey!"

"That's for being stupid!"

"So uh…Teyla and Ronon are headed to the mess hall. Well it was more like Teyla insisted I go. You coming?"

John shrugged. "Sure…can't wait to see the expressions."

He got a classic crinkled eye and shake head for his trouble. "Ha ha Col…"

"Rodney its okay if you stick with John just uh…when we're around my superiors stick with Sheppard."

"Okay…John."

"Meredith."

"Funny."

Together they entered the mess hall and John smiled at the decorations. "Oh I get it now. Teyla?"

"It was Elizabeth's idea," Teyla said smiling.

It wasn't too decorated but the balloons, some streamers and the few people who had party hats made it feel a little festive.

"But what's to celebrate? We have another enemy. We didn't get any technology and I look like a monster." Rodney said.

"No, you don't Rodney," John said about to slap Rodney's head but instead he just gave Rodney a manly pat to his shoulder.

"Survival of the fittest," Elizabeth said approaching and handed John and Rodney a glass of wine. "Would you do the honors, John?"

John stared at the glass. Rodney was kind of right. This was really not the time for a celebration but everybody seemed a little lighter hearted because it. Maybe it was a good idea.

So he thought for a moment before he spoke. "To Rodney. To my team." He nodded at Rodney and then Teyla and Ronon. "To Elizabeth." They traded smiles. "To Atlantis." He looked around the room. "And to whatever you want to toast to."

Someone shouted underwear. Another shouted boobs. One shouted Meredith. Everybody laughed at that before they said cheers and drank.

"So where's the cake?"

"Rodney!"

"John."

* * *

A/N: Fine. The End. But you know reviews really make me happy. Maybe I might even push to do the second fic faster if you do review me!  



End file.
